


【奥尔光】山麓之春

by Single_Base_Propellant



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 71,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22147225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Single_Base_Propellant/pseuds/Single_Base_Propellant
Summary: 因以太密度波动而重回伊修加德的精灵遇到了冒险者。
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light
Comments: 10
Kudos: 94





	1. 雪中故人

【1】

他在圣菲内雅连队露营地的篝火旁歇息时，听到了有关异灵的消息。

“很难不注意到他们在谈什么，对不对？没有什么挑战的日子固然安逸，但对于你来说，还是太过枯燥了吧。”

他接过对方递来的热汤道谢。

“交汇河营地是这片土地上最冷的地方，除了银狼没有任何生物能抵御那里的风雪，而就在这样的地方，能够多次见到篝火燃烧后的痕迹，真是够奇怪的。”对方用铁勺搅拌着锅中的食物，铁锅发出咕嘟咕嘟的声音。

“倒是可以去看看，如果是什么隐患的话，也可以早点告诉你们。”光喝下锡杯中的热饮，满足地伸了个懒腰。

“喂喂，你不会要现在去吧，冒险者？”正在帐篷内清点物资的家伙听到了他的话，也加入了对话中：“能在那种地方生存下来，并不受到银狼群袭击的生物，怎么想也都是超强的妖异吧！就这样毫无防备的去探查，说不定连命也会丢掉。”

“怎么能说这种丧气的话！对方可是打败了邪龙的冒险者啊！”掌勺的家伙不满地冲帐篷内喊道。

“呃，感谢你们的好意，不过也请不要那样称呼我啦，”光不好意思地挠了挠鼻尖，“夜里赶路也是常事，只是想向你们借一盏油灯与一件厚点的斗篷，等我用完会还回来的。”

“真是倔强啊，”清点物资的精灵族男人找出一盏油灯与厚袍递给光，“如果遇到什么危险，就拉响信号弹——你身上应该有带那种东西吧？连队每时每刻都有哨兵在关注着附近的动向。”

“感谢招待。”他接过物资后吹响了陆行鸟角笛，那只黑色的家伙扑扑楞楞从鸟棚中飞奔向他，几乎要把他撞翻在地。

果然是只优秀的陆行鸟。他一面感叹一面向着交汇河营地出发。

>>>

奥尔什方之前从不觉得光之战士与“蠢”这个字眼有什么关联，但当他躲在黑铁大桥下看过那个家伙在寒风中钓了三个小时的鱼并昏睡在了雪地中的场景后，他觉得他的挚友某些时候是有点一言难尽。

在这种天气下睡着，很快就会没命的吧。他把头上的盔甲调好，确保他的脸不会露出一丝一毫才向对方躺着的地方走了过去。

“明明为了避免引起你的注意才熄灭了火，现在还要为你点燃，早知道还是留着火让你呆在屋子里了，那样的话你也会好过一点。”奥尔什方为对方拂去身上的白雪，将他整个横抱起来，光之战士的体重不轻，但好在奥尔什方是高大强健的精灵，抱起对方来并不感到吃力，反倒从心中萌生出一种异样的满足，“看来有好好地照顾自己啊，挚友。”

他在交汇河营地苏醒是五天前了，醒来时那个因寒冷而废弃多年的以太之光正散发着微弱的光芒，在一片白霭中流转着静谧的蓝色，而当他初醒后头部的钝痛消失，站起身来尝试去碰那被冰凌侵蚀多年的母水晶时，那以太之光瞬间就熄灭了，仿佛刚刚他所见不过只是幻像。

他不能理解是什么力量将它从一片虚无的以太界重组，而又把他好端端地传送到了生者的世界中——他看着破败的以太之光，脑海中浮现了“交汇河营地”这个地方。

伊修加德人都知道，那是因灵灾而被严寒肆虐的土地，每一寸冻土下都埋藏着死去多年的植物的遗体与蓬勃生长着的令人绝望的凛冽，就连银狼的数量在近几年也大大减少，这地方生活的气息日渐式微，素日来沉寂如一块死墓。

奥尔什方并不冷，哪怕他是赤身裸体地躺在雪上，冰上，他也感受不到任何寒冷，这也是为什么他能如此安闲地停留在此处——燃起火来不过是想喝一杯热茶并在黑夜中找到点慰藉罢了。

他将冒险者抱进尖顶的圆帐篷内，在把对方安放在湿冷的床榻后，又动手为对方解下身上被打湿的棉袍，用厚厚的棉被将对方盖了个严实。

只是这地方实在太冷，很难说这些常规的御寒物资是否能够发挥功效，于是他将炉火燃起来，并尽可能地让那些火焰变得旺一些。

光之战士的脸色在火焰的耀烤下逐渐变得温暖柔和起来，连青紫色的嘴唇也有了血色。奥尔什方本想去摸摸他的额头与脸蛋，但自己一身冷硬的钢甲，若是将人冷到反倒违背了初衷，他无所适从地再把被角给对方掖紧，纵使他之前已经掖得足够严实。

他就着火光注视着他，将盔甲向上抬起来露出自己的眼部，好像那样就能更完全地将他阔别已久的故人全然而深刻地镌进记忆，将他永远地留在眼底的深海之中。

【2】

光是在炖煮肉汤的香气中醒来的，厚重的棉被上搭着他借来的袍子，他的战斧则靠立在床尾的支柱上，身旁的火焰上架着一口铁锅，屋里没有人。

他下床套上了自己的靴子，而后穿上袍子围到火旁取暖，交汇河营地比他想象中还要冷许多，若是见到了屋子的主人，他一定要好好向对方道谢。

帐子肮脏而破旧的挡风帐被掀开，伴随着呼啸的寒风与大片卷进室内的雪花而出现的是一个高大的用全副铠甲将自己武装的男人，看身型对方是个精灵族，说话的声音叫光有些耳熟：“你醒了，我刚刚去安置了你的陆行鸟……这里还是太冷了，如果觉得不舒服可以回到床上躺着，食物很快就煮好。”

“感谢你救了我，我本来以为这里不会有什么人居住了。”他向对方道谢，引来神秘男人的一声轻笑。

“不必客气，”他斟酌片刻决定还是不把那句话说出口，“但等你休息够了还是离开这地方吧，我不确定你的身体能否经受住这里的严寒。”

光之战士这才发现面前的男人仅仅是穿了一套普通的盔甲站在他的面前，却丝毫没有感受到寒冷的迹象：“确实如此，但您穿的那么少……”

“啊，我是从更寒冷的地方流落至此，还请不必担心我的感受。”男人尝了尝锅中的食物，而后用铁勺舀了满满一杯递给冒险者，“请用吧，你已经昏过去半天了，想来肚子也饿了。”

光从善如流接过肉汤，银狼的肉质干柴而腥臊，但在这片地方似乎也只有这种东西可勉强入口，他皱着眉头尝了一口，对方手艺不差，连这种食材都能做的好吃。

“你来这里是为了钓鱼吗？在库尔札斯永不解冻的冰面上？”男人看他吃下食物，语气变得似乎很开心，他起身为火添了几根木柴，“我找到你的时候你可是冻僵了，我还怕你醒不过来呢。”

“不，实不相瞒……”光显得有些不好意思，“因为这里出现了人生活的气息，我以为这里有什么奇怪的事情发生才到这里看一看，毕竟刚结束了与邪龙的战争，伊修加德也采取了大规模的政治改革，这个节骨点上的伊修加德很脆弱，我不想……”

打败了邪龙又促进了伊修加德的政治改革？虽然他从来都相信他是英雄，但却没想到他强到如此地步，奥尔什方迫不及待想要回到故乡看看它战后新生的面貌，而念及自己这幅无法见人的面貌是不能够随便入境的，他又变得丧气起来。

“对不起，一直在讲着自己的事情，让你感到无聊了。”奥尔什方这才听到冒险者道歉，而后他慌忙否认：“不！我并没有觉得无聊！只是想到自己不能去那个国度目睹它重建的风采而感到伤神罢了……说起来，你就是那个人吧，奔波于各地来守护着艾欧泽亚的英雄。”

明明是问询的语气，在对方讲出来时却是如此理所当然，好像他本来就知道他的身份，只是为了什么不必要的礼节才发问。

“没那么夸张，只是个普通的冒险者，有着想要守护的东西罢了。”

精灵笑了一下没再反驳，只是摇了摇手中的杯子：“你要再来点食物还是热茶？”

“谢谢，都不要了，你不用点东西吗？在屋内也一直戴着头盔？”

精灵短暂地停顿一下：“因为某些难以启齿的原因，我不能以我的面貌示人，还希望你能理解我。”

“抱歉……”光低下头来向对方道歉，精灵看着对方柔软的棕发，心里满是怀念地喟叹了一句，他听到他的英雄继续表示着歉意：“是我太莽撞了。”

“陆行鸟已经喂过饲料了，等天空亮些你就可以回去；下次可不要再在这里垂钓了，我并不是会一直呆在这里，不可能每一次都有人救你……”奥尔什方不想把他赶走，但这地方怎么说也不适合招待他，对方毕竟也算忙人。

“等等，先生，我还没问过你的名字呢，顺便，你刚刚提到流落至此，一个人总呆在这种地方也会受不了的吧？如果不介意我可以带你到伊修加德，等你修整好后再决定要不要去别的地方。”

“伊修加德，”这对奥尔什方来说无疑是一个诱惑，他苦笑了一下，“可是我没办法摘下我的头盔，没有任何国家乐意这种来历不明的家伙入境吧。”

对方的担心无不道理，可这事儿也算不上毫无先例，他从乌尔达哈赶到伊修加德来时，甚至比这位流浪者的处境还要险恶，那座封闭与高山与冰雪的国度似乎成了他最后的希望，而那位故人变相地为他打开了大审门。

“没关系，如果有需要就同我一起回去吧，我会帮你搞定的。”光把床尾直立的战斧背到身后，“那么，我现在可以知道你的名字吗？或者，你随便给我个能称呼你的称号也行……”

“阿瑞斯顿。”男人踌躇半分钟，最后迟疑地吐出这个名字。

光之战士点点头：“要收拾些什么吗？我可以等你，不过在离开前我还要去趟圣菲内雅连队露营地，我得告诉他们这边一切正常。”

精灵摇头，声音穿过金属制的的盔甲传到光的耳边：“谢谢你，英雄。”

“称呼我光吧，我喜欢别人喊我的名字。”他冲他笑了笑，奥尔什方不由得心头一滞——他很少见到他这样对自己笑，对方在自己面前无外乎两种表情，听不懂自己时露出的疑惑与理解到自己意思时的羞涩——他有时也在考量自己是否能算上一位好的恋人，但直到一切结束在黄昏下的教皇厅时，他仍没找到这个问题的答案。

“啊，你会因为称呼感到困扰吗？那随便你喜欢吧，这样或许对于初次见面的人来说太过亲密了。”光之战士整理了一下衣服，提起那盏放在地板上的油灯。

奥尔什方确实有些困扰，他从前并不直呼光的名字，在外人面前他会选择各种各样的称呼来替代光之战士的本名，或许是“英勇强壮的冒险者”，亦或是“美丽而无畏的英雄”……那个属于光的真正的名字，他只有与对方独处时才愿轻唤，这样便不至于将那最诚挚与热烈的情感暴露被外人窥去——奥尔什方几乎执拗地认为，这是对光的另外一种保护，向来粗神经的英雄歪着头想了许久也没能理解到对方的思虑，但他也不在意这些，便任由对方当着那么多人的面喊他“强壮美丽的冒险者”。

从连队露营地去往隼巢的路上，他们并没有过多的交谈，在风雪变得更加猛烈的环境中，光之战士似乎变得有些死气沉沉的，奥尔什方在对方蹒跚时接过了陆行鸟的套绳，对方冒着凛冽如刀锋的寒风抬起头来，大片的雪花遮盖了他的视线——

奥尔什方看到冒险者的睫毛上沾着几滴水珠。

“我来帮你吧，今天的雪格外大呢。”

他如磐石般屹立于雪地上，看上去仍然是从容不迫的样子，仿佛外界的环境丝毫不能动摇他分毫，光之战士握着套绳的手不由松开了几分，而后皱着眉摇头，又握紧了手中的绳索：“没关系的，我自己可以。”

他有时喜欢拒绝别人，有时又从善如流地令人惊讶。

奥尔什方向来不逆对方的意思，毕竟想留住一位英雄也算是一个不小的难题。

好在他们很多事情都能够商量，而退一步对自己也无妨，于是他对对方格外纵容——只是这次，他想用这个陌生的身份来做些他曾经想做却不敢尝试的事情。

“一起吧，一个人跋涉的旅程也很累，对不对？”

对方的话意有所指，但光之战士却说不出那意在何处。

精灵似乎在厚重的黑钢盔甲下发出一声轻笑，而后与他一起牵着陆行鸟向隼巢的方向继续前行。

【3】

他们在下午三点附近到达了隼巢，那时的雪已经停了，餐厅内的炉火让两人的状态都好了不少，但奥尔什方在光递来一杯热气腾腾的奶茶时犹豫了起来。

“不补充点能量的话，身体会支撑不住的，我们到伊修加德还有一段路要走……”光之战士其实也很为难，他向来不乐意干预别人的事情，“那么，我去外面等你，你摘下头盔喝掉这个可以吗？”环顾四周发现店内除了昏昏欲睡的店员和两个醉汉外再无其他人后，光之战士提出了这样的建议。

实际上奥尔什方对食物的需求实在很少，他甚至可以三天不吃饭而不感到饥饿，但在常人来看，这绝非正常的生物能够做到的事情，精灵微微颔首思索了半分钟，而后向光之战士道谢：“感谢你的体贴。”

他并不习惯别人向他道谢，夸赞他英勇，夸赞他高尚——那本来就是他的天性，想要去拯救什么，去保护什么，他其实是为了满足自己的天性需求才做出这样种种，别人的赞美反倒会让他感到不自在，就好像自己真成了什么圣人一般。

光之战士伸了个懒腰走到酒吧外，厚重的木门从“吱呀”的缝隙中送来一阵寒风。

奥尔什方等烈风的最后一点寒气也消融在炉火的暖光与灯光中时，终于掀开了头盔的面罩。他感受不到温度，所有的外界环境于他都可以是最适宜的温度，所以他也不知那杯奶茶究竟是冷是热——他几乎是一口气喝了下去，他不想光在风中等他太久。

光之战士正在拿着基萨尔野菜喂食他的陆行鸟，从漆黑的羽毛中滴溜打转的眼睛正目不转睛地盯着那几片绿色的叶子。

伊修加德极寒，蔬菜的供应极少，更不要说用野菜喂食陆行鸟了。

“它喜欢吃这东西吗？”他走到光的身边同他一起看那只陆行鸟进食，头顶上戴着礼帽的小家伙咀嚼野菜时的腮帮一鼓一鼓的，很是好玩。

“喜欢，这边没什么野菜可吃，所以只有特别辛苦时我才喂它这个。这还是我从格里达尼亚带来的，没几颗了。”光笑着摸了摸陆行鸟的颈羽，坐骑全心都扑在基萨尔野菜上，没工夫管对方在它身上作乱的手掌。

奥尔什方有些感慨，这只陆行鸟从前同他最熟稔，而自己现在看到却觉得有恍如隔世之感，他不由得抬手也摸了摸陆行鸟的羽毛。光之战士在他抬手时就想阻止，因为这只黑陆行鸟的脾气暴躁，通常不乐意除他以外的人抚摸——

“好乖顺啊，我以为它会攻击我呢。”奥尔什方转过头来冲光笑了笑。

光之战士显得有些疑惑，他本也以为对方会受到攻击，没想到……

“或许是你比较合它眼缘。”他刚说完就后悔了，这话显得又蠢又土，光之战士不自觉地吐了吐舌头，粉色的舌尖碰到了寒冷的空气又很快缩回口中。

这也……太可爱了！这是奥尔什方回到生者的世界后第一次感受到温度，他觉得自己脸部开始发热，连带着黑铁面罩都烫热了几分。

“你还好么？如果可以我们就上路吧，天黑之前就能赶到伊修加德基础层了。”光也不知道对方为何就在那里停滞了足有半分之久，而当他从陆行鸟棚中牵出自己的坐骑，对方才堪堪回过神来。

“好的。不过从这里进入伊修加德就会有人来检查身份了吧，真的不会给你带来麻烦吗。”

“如果你是个麻烦的话，那我一定在他们察觉前就把你消灭了。”光之战士冲他露出一个自信的笑容，而后眨了眨眼睛。

完全没有退缩的道理啊。奥尔什方在心里这样感叹着，一面跟了上去：“你平日里总是整个大陆四处跑吧，尤其是解决了龙诗战争之后……这次来到雪国是有什么事情要办么？”

“没想到你对我的消息还知道不少呢。”光之战士挑了挑眉看他，奥尔什方显得有些局促：“只是道听途说，我遇到很多人他们都在说你的事……”

“嗯，”光之战士似乎早料到是这个答案，一转话锋把话接了过来，“告诉你也没什么的，只是旅行结束了来看看故人——不过这趟旅行我其实不太满意，我本来是想去找一处温泉，但无论如何也没找到，只好空手回来了。”光无奈地撇了撇嘴，他很少会遇到败兴而归的情况。

奥尔什方记得那个温泉，他生前曾在伊修加德史料上看过无数遍关于那个的记载，而在他被委以巨龙首指挥官的责任后，他再也没有动过想要去探寻的念头。

“如果有机会的话，我也想要去那种地方看看呢，‘在雪国永不冻结的温泉’…”

光之战士不由得起了疑心，这男人看起来对伊修加德很熟悉，连这种传闻奇景都了解的清清楚楚，甚至能背下史料中确切的记载，却说自己没有办法进入伊修加德——这无论怎么看都太可疑了。

“你其实是伊修加德人吧？”他在靠近卫兵的时候突然向流浪者发问道。

奥尔什方被突如其来的揭穿吓得一滞。

“别担心，我也不会因为这个而让他们把你抓起来，我只是这样猜测，或是说你的父母是伊修加德人？因为一些难以启齿的原因离开了这个国度？”

奥尔什方垂下头来，如果他能毫无保留地向对方悉数托出事情又该会是什么样子呢，如果奥尔什方·灰石真的回到了光的身边……

“对不起啊，我有的时候会不自主问很多问题，请不要放在心上。”

奥尔什方之前从来不是怯懦的人，起码他从不在任何人面前表现出想要退缩的欲望——

可现在的他却不知该如何前进，他要隐瞒，隐瞒他的来历与身份，他又要欺骗，用谎言编织一个个回到故乡，回到挚友身边的理由——

在那之后呢？

他会强忍住去关注对方，去触碰对方的欲望，他将把这份情感埋在不见天日的往事尘土下，而后与他曾经如此爱慕如此视若珍宝的人永远分离。

一个亡魂，一个死而复生之人，能以什么姿态伫立在英雄身边呢。奥尔什方觉得此题无解。

“喂！阿瑞斯顿！过来吧，我们可以过去了！”对方站在飞艇旁冲他微笑着招手。

哪怕有那么多的问题盘绕在他的脑海，当他撞见英雄的笑容时，他的表情仍会不由自主地愉快起来：起码此刻，他无需担心太多。

他向着他的英雄快步走去。

TBC.


	2. 巨龙首

【1】

光之战士在伊修加德基础层停留的两日，奥尔什方大部分时间都呆在云霄旅舍，他喜欢把旅馆的窗户打开，隔着面罩俯瞰伊修加德的街道，那破败的皇城在新政颁布后莫名变得可喜而生机勃勃起来，他甚至愿意花费半个小时来看街道上的孩子打雪仗堆雪人。

奥尔什方觉得能活着实在是太好了。

他其实很想回家看看，他常驻巨龙首监视着风扬殖民地与龙族的动向，素日里没什么假期回家看看父亲与兄弟——虽然他的兄弟与他也并不亲近就是了。

光之战士敲门的声音打破了他的思绪，他走过去为对方开门。

光毫不意外地看着门后人仍是严丝合缝地戴着他的面罩，他刚从福尔唐家回来，手中是临走前管家塞给他的一些食物：“要来一点吗？”

奥尔什方接受了他的好意，侧身让光进来，光之战士留了一些在对方的桌子上，他知道阿瑞斯顿绝不会摘下面罩的原则。

“在看什么？”他们这两天也算熟悉起来，阿瑞斯顿比他想象中更博学多识，聊的话题也非常有趣，接触久了也发现对方是相当随和开朗的人，光觉得这样的人最是容易相处，在某些方面也便不拘小节起来，譬如现在他正肆无忌惮地坐在对方的卧床上，手中是一小块福尔唐家赠送的点心。

奥尔什方自然是不会驳他什么，恰恰相反的是，他其实爱极了对方毫无防备地在他面前懈怠的模样，这让他切实感觉到自己是被深信的。

“在看他们打雪仗，”奥尔什方笑着回答，尾音中不自主染上愉悦的情绪，光之战士当然能听出来，“明明已经过了玩闹的年纪，而一想到这种事情却还忍不住兴奋起来，你大概也会觉得我这人很奇怪吧。”

光之战士咽下最后一口食物，诚挚地摇了摇头以示否认：“怎么会呢，我也很喜欢这种游戏，只是因为很多原因，我不能够尽兴地去玩一场……”

“譬如？”奥尔什方将窗户关上转过头来看他，他知道开着窗户会让他的挚友感到寒冷。

“会给别人带来麻烦的吧，吵吵闹闹的又把地面或者墙壁搞得一团糟，别人却因为不亲近或者其它原因而没办法训斥我……”

奥尔什方笑出声来：“其它原因？因为是打败了邪龙的英雄所以不敢大声呵责他的淘气行为？”

“其实就是这样嘛……”还不等他把话说完，窗外就应景地传来了责骂声，雪球击打的声音与孩童的嬉笑声戛然而止了，紧接着是一阵慌乱逃窜的声音，“你看，被骂了吧。”光之战士推开窗户，毫不意外地看到街道上站着一位愤怒的大婶。

“看来英雄活得也很累啊。”奥尔什方顺着光的视线向街道望去。

“呃，不说这个了，我是来想问问你感觉伊修加德如何，你想留在这里吗？”光之战士将窗户关上，而后又坐回床榻上，“我和朋友谈过了，伊修加德现在正处于百废待兴的时候，他是很欢迎有人来加入他们的……”

奥尔什方虽很想重新成为这个国度的一员，但他知道这几乎是不可能的事情——他不可能一直戴着掩盖身份的面罩，如果他选择留在这里。

“我也没有逼你选择的意思，或许你会觉得留在这里不怎么舒服，关于你的面罩，”光之战士看了他一眼，“如我是说如果，你想留下来，呃，也就是你认为自己可以解决掉可能出现的麻烦，我和我的朋友愿意为你定居在此处提供帮助。”

奥尔什方沉默了半分钟：“如果我不想停留在此地的话，我还能够跟着你一起旅行吗？”

光之战士显然没想到对方会给出这样的问题，他还从来没见过什么人是自愿参加如此高强度的冒险旅程的——他们大多都有自己的目标，而不是像他一样满世界乱跑而后解决满世界的麻烦。

奥尔什方看他停顿，以为这确实有些强人所难，便从心底打消了那个奢侈的念头：“这里也很好，但我想我是不能够解决这个的……”他指了指自己的头盔，“刚刚的问题也确实太无理取闹了，你能帮我进入伊修加德看一看对我已是慷慨的赠予，怎么好意思再向你提出更多的要求呢。我打算明后天就离开这里……”

“然后呢，你还要回到交汇河那里吗？”光之战士显得有些急切，他急匆匆地为自己辩解：“我没有否定你的意思，你也没有给我添什么麻烦，只是我常会处于危险之中，我不乐意把别人卷入这些险境……我是有特殊能力的人，所以在面对危险时有很多办法可以解决，可你只是普通人，那对你来说太艰苦了。”

奥尔什方看他毛毛躁躁解释的模样，越发觉得对方可爱体贴，但心中又涌出淡淡的惆怅与悲哀，他们之间确实还存着条条难以逾越的鸿沟。

“这样吧，我接下来要去巨龙首，那边虽然也是伊修加德的领地，但出入与生活都比这边更加自由，只是条件艰苦了些，你可以在那边慢慢思考。”

“感谢你的好意，可这样会不会太麻烦你了？”奥尔什方拿不定主意，他想念巨龙首，也想念之前的日子，想念他还能触碰对方，与对方亲密无间的时刻，但这些诱惑实在太过危险，他必须要考虑到这个决定可能带来的最坏后果。

“怎么会呢，我也是依靠着别人不留余力的帮助才能完成那么多不敢想的任务的，”光之战士讲到这时稍稍停顿一下，“你如果想四处旅行也可以，只是，你不能跟我一起，我再过几天就要去基拉巴尼亚边区那边，那里算是前线，你绝不能跟我过去——”

“我会听你的话的，所以我们今天就动身去巨龙首吗？”奥尔什方看他解释的模样，魔怔了一般伸出手来摸了摸对方的脑袋，精灵与人类的身高差在此刻体现出了极大的便利，直到对方露出惊愕的表情，奥尔什方才意识到自己逾越了，连忙向对方道歉：“抱歉，我不由自主就……”

光之战士很快背过身去，他听上去有点害羞：“没事，你们精灵就是喜欢仗着身高优势嘛……今天就出发去巨龙首吧，我在楼下等你。”

【2】

进入了巨龙首营地的光之战士明显地将全身放松了下来，在伊修加德的领土上，也只有这处地方与福尔唐府能让他感到如此轻松。

“最近空闲下来所以来看看这里吗？要不要帮你把雪之家的火烧起来？”一名卫兵看到从门外牵着陆行鸟归来的光之战士，停下了手上搬运物资的动作，转而向他亲切地问好。

“你忙吧，我自己就可以，谢啦。”他冲对方摆摆手，轻车熟路地将陆行鸟拴在棚中，在鸟棚中给喂食饲料的士兵也抬头向他打招呼：“带了朋友来吗？真少见啊英雄。”

“不要打趣我了，埃马内兰少爷在里面吗？”

“在的，不过他大概没想到你会突然回来……”士兵突然止住了话头，其实这营地里没有任何人能预测光之战士什么时候到访——他似乎是想要去神意之地看看故友的时候就会来，又在营地的人毫无察觉的时候悄悄离开，只留下雪之家尚留余温的熄灭的炉火。

“谢谢，麻烦你能也帮我喂一下这家伙吗，它累坏了。”光之战士指了指自己的黑色陆行鸟。

“没问题，去忙你的吧！”

奥尔什方等他从鸟棚走过来，而后笑意盈盈地开口：“看得出来你和这里的人关系很好呢。”

“挺熟悉的，我之前经常往这里跑，我在这里甚至还有一间单独的屋子。”光领着奥尔什方进到那间后屋中，“这是一位朋友的馈赠，他实在是位慷慨的人。”

我在他眼中竟是慷慨的吗？奥尔什方对这个答案很是意外，他以为对方对自己的评价是“过度热情”最多再加上一个“可靠而体恤”，慷慨一词他可从没想过。

“我一会儿去跟营地负责人打声招呼好了，不过想来他也不会在意我的事情，他是福尔唐家的小少爷，目前代理接管了巨龙首的事务。”光为奥尔什方倒了一杯苍穹蛋奶酒，而后将壁炉的火焰升了起来。

原来如此，他方才听到陆行鸟饲养员与他谈到埃马内兰就有些疑惑——不过没想到那个懦弱而浮夸的异母胞弟能有如此大的进步啊。奥尔什方接过酒后，光之战士也给自己倒了一杯。

“这边会自由不少，唯一不好的是你得和我共处一室，不过你需要摘下头套的时候我会回避的，而且我在这里呆不了几天就要走，到时这间屋子就归你使用了，你可以自己决定去留。”

“这样没有关系吗？”奥尔什方微低下头，若有所思地开口：“轻易地把这么贵重的礼物交给一个陌生人来使用？”

光之战士似乎呛了一下，他不自在地清了清嗓子：“他…他应该不会介意的，他是个很热心的人……”

室内的气氛依旧凝固着。

“或许说是热心过了头，其实我本人倒不想他那样——冷漠一点也没什么不好，就不至于让别人留下过多的执念。”

倒是奥尔什方现在不敢也不知该如何开口了。他想知道更多自己在对方心中的形象，而那无疑对面前人是一种无形的伤害，对方看起来十分怀念他——真是苦涩的甜蜜。

“要去见一见埃马内兰吗，他会给你讲更多有关营地的事情，在你们交谈的时候我有些事情要去办，不过放心，他不是一个难相处的人。”

“好。”

【3】

光之战士坐在神意之地白茫茫的空地上，他这次来忘记带了妮美雅百合，只好望着不知道是谁放在那里的被霜雪打蔫了的花朵生闷气。

落日的余晖倾洒在皑皑的白雪地上，他很庆幸现在没有下雪。

“我遇到一个人，我决定把雪之家借他一用，你不会怪我吧？”

与墓碑对话真的是很蠢的一件事情，但男人今天就想做这样一件蠢事：“一个人在交汇河流浪，怎么想都是很艰难的事情，而且他看起来很憧憬伊修加德，他看到战后的皇都表现得很兴奋呢。”

“我想，他说不定是异端者的后代什么的，回归故里后大概很激动吧……”光之战士向后倚靠了一下，将自己的脊背靠在冰冷的石碑上，“如果你能看到现在的伊修加德的话，又会是什么心情呢。”

>>>

埃马内兰觉得招待一位身份神秘的客人对他来说并不算一件轻松的事情，对方为了不摘下面罩，一直没有喝自己给他倒的那杯茶。

“你有什么想问的都可以问我，虽然我呆的时间不久，但我已经学习了大部分有关这里的东西了！”

坐在他面前的男人似乎还抬着头在观望悬挂于指挥官座位上方的彩画。

“啊，那个，是我二哥的画像，他曾经是巨龙首的指挥官，后来为了保护英雄而去世了，他是个很了不起的骑士。”埃马内兰丝毫不奇怪，所有到达巨龙首的人都会对这一画像产生莫名的兴趣。

“那位英雄是指他吗？”

“嗯，当然是了。他很喜欢那位英雄，英雄能与我们福尔唐家交情颇深也有二哥的不少功劳……”

比起大哥来说，自己的胞弟似乎从一开始就能接受他更多，而听到对方喊他“二哥”这种事情，他也从心底感受到一股暖意。

“话说回来，他走了那么久都没回来，估计又是去‘那个地方’呆着了。”马内埃兰皱着眉头向他解释道。

“那个地方？”

“是的，因为二哥生前很受到这里的人的爱戴，所以人们在神意之地为他立了一块墓碑，那地方可以俯瞰到伊修加德的全貌，人们希望他能看到他毕生守护的东西——英雄每次回来，都会去那里呆一会儿，我有的时候会觉得那一直是他的心结。”

奥尔什方沉默不语。他并不想成为对方想起就会泛起悲伤的契机，如果可以，他希望对方想起他来时总是能露出会心一笑。

“不过也只是我这样猜想了，他看起来也没那么脆弱……但是，每一次都要去的话，很难让人相信他看开了吧？”埃马内兰撇了撇嘴，“夜晚的神意之地并不安全，但我也不敢去叫他回来，毕竟我也没有什么立场那样做。”

“他是脾气很好的人，你的善意他一定会理解的。”

“话是这样说啦……”埃马内兰露出为难的神色，紧接着他好像想到什么一般眼睛亮了起来：“对了！你作为外来的人，不知道其中的纠葛，由你去把他叫回来最合适不过了！就算他不愿离开，也请帮忙把那件厚衣服送给他吧！晚上的天气很冷的，如果他一夜不回来肯定要冻坏的！”

“啊，好的，要现在送过去吗？”奥尔什方接过对方递过来的厚斗篷。

“嗯，就现在吧……你知道神意之地怎么去吗？要不要借一只陆行鸟给你？要是被父亲和大哥知道我这样对待客人一定又要挨骂了，可是这营地里也没有更适合去做这件事情的人了......”埃马内兰的声音逐渐低了下去。

奥尔什方轻笑着安慰他：“没关系的，我很荣幸能为你也为他做点什么。陆行鸟也不必了，我知道那边的路怎么走，感谢你的接待，很遗憾没办法尝一尝你亲手泡的茶。”

“嗯？哦，你说那个啊...…”埃马内兰也笑了起来“如果哪天你愿意摘下头盔来，就让我再为你泡杯茶吧。”

>>>

夕阳还没落下的时候，崖间的风就更阴冷了几分，光之战士决定在夕阳完全沉没于山麓之下时再离开，一是天气确实寒冷，二则是他还有一位朋友需要他的招待，毕竟雪之家内没有睡床，他要给对方找一个方便隐藏面容的地方来休憩。

靴子踩踏积雪发出的嘎吱声引起了他的注意，还不等他转过头去对方就走到了他的身边：“冷吗？有人托我给你带一件厚衣服来。”

光抬手接过那件斗篷，而后披在了自己身上：“谢谢你，阿瑞斯顿。真意外埃马内兰会操心这种事情，不过也感谢他的好意了。可是使唤一个陌生的人怎么想也不够礼貌吧……”

“怎么这样说，明明是我自己想来的。”

光之战士有些无力：“其实你也不必如此在意我，有些事情，是不该耗费你们的精力的......”他旋即意识到自己的语气不太友好，但又不知道如何补救，于是不得已地闭上了嘴巴。

但精灵似乎并没有觉察到他的情绪，或者说对方就算察觉了也有点逆流而上的意味：“我不会觉得这是一种浪费，就像你每次都要在这里驻足许久一样。”

埃马内兰到底和对方讲了什么啊。但关于这件事，他并不像往常一样表现出自己的好脾气：“或许在他们看来我确实有所郁结，可是我本人并不是这样，虽然我自己也难以解释这种行为，不过这对我来说并不是什么坏事......”他停顿了一下，而后加重了语气，“所以，在这件事上我不太希望别人插手太多。”

奥尔什方一时竟不知是该摆出什么表情。对方的珍重诚然令他喜悦，可那个孤零零地屹立于寒风中的背影亦让他觉得苦涩。

见对方沉默，光又在心里责备自己没有照顾过对方的感受，明明是不了解情况的只是过于关心自己的朋友，自己为何要将无名的火气倾泻到对方身上呢？

“对不起哦，我并不是有意拒绝你的好意的，只是这真的是我不能与别人共同分担的情感——我想要自己消化掉这份情感。”

“如果这对你是一种折磨，你就不该再走下去了，他不会想看到你这样的。”

“没那么严重啦，”光之战士摆了摆手，“或许只是最近闲得可怕，所以才总想到故人。而且，这怎么能算做折磨，能遇到对方，能在他停驻的地方歇息，能时不时想起他的音容笑貌，对我来说其实是一件很满足的事情。”

“他是个有趣的人。”

光在说这话的时候露出了相当温暖的神情。

奥尔什方觉得自己要被融化了，可覆盖在脸上的面罩时刻提醒着他这是不属于他的火光，他仍是被命运囚禁在空无一物的冰原上。

“不冷吗？我们回去吧，今天呆了那么久也算是满足了！”对方站起身来拍拍身上的雪，而后伸了个大大的懒腰，“巨龙首的厨师很会做菜，这里的烩羊肉和奶茶都很好吃，你可以一个人在雪之家里面慢慢享用。”

“光，”在对方转身走出五米后，他突然叫住了男人，直呼对方姓名于他是一件过于大胆的事情，而他头脑一热就这样做了出来，“......谢谢你。”

他有多少想说的话都被堵在喉间，到头来只能道一句不起眼的感谢。

“走吧，再晚的话就没有晚饭吃啦。”

晚间的巨龙首开始飘雪，而男人背对着他，不知脸上是何表情。

TBC.


	3. 长城边陲

【1】

奥尔什方还是背着冒险者偷偷来到了基拉巴尼亚边区，因为巴埃萨长城与混交林的基地属于刚攻克下来的据点，能混入其中打探消息可是费了他不少精力——最后他敲定的理由是来自伊修加德的传记作者，想要记录英雄的伟岸事迹，在他冲泡的伊修加德奶茶香气中，塔拉·莫尔酷协牙尉终于肯允许他待在这里。

“不过事先说好，等冒险者回来后，如果他说你是他的敌人或者在那之前我就发现你有不轨的意图，我可会毫不留情地把你抓去喂魔界花哦！”戴着眼镜的猫魅族女孩叉着腰告诫到。

“不会的，”奥尔什方被对方的气势逼地向后退了几步，他选择了一个对于他来说比较适宜的距离站定，“在他回来之前，能有什么让我帮忙的吗？虽然不是四国联防军的士兵，但也想帮你们些什么。”

协牙尉小姐眼睛一亮：“看你全副武装的样子，应该很有力气吧！还背着骑士的剑盾什么的，哼哼，说不定去当冒险者也很有出息呢——看起来一点也不像写传记的嘛——哎呀，扯远了！黑衣森林的双蛇党军队会定期送来补给，你有空的话就去那边把他们搬运过来吧！而且，后厨有时也需要猎杀动物什么的，能帮忙就尽力去做吧！表现的好我会给你争取更多与冒险者独处的时间的！”

争取时间？说的也没错……对方一直以来都是个大红人。

他再见到光之战士是一个夜晚，那晚他隐约有听到炮火的声音，而后在神拳痕的方向看到了冲天火光，而劳班总帅则早带了一队人马向交战的地进发。

“今晚是什么战？奇袭吗？”奥尔什方将最后一箱物资搬到塔拉·莫尔酷面前，顺手提起地上的油灯使灯光恰好地照在对方的物资记录本上。

塔拉抬起头来看了对方一眼，她早已习惯这位高大的精灵给予的帮助，于是平淡地点点头继续记录：“是的，他们这次的目的是攻下威罗迪纳基地，听说冒险者也要参与这次战斗呢。”

“如果是光的话，很正常吧，”奥尔什方耸了耸肩膀，“总是不留余力地活跃在战斗发生的地点什么的……”

“嗨呀，也不好说呢，”塔拉用笔杆敲了敲脸颊，“他也不是单纯为了冒险或者赢得战斗的快感哦，更遑说是为了财富与荣誉了。”

塔拉自然是看不到对方的疑惑的表情的，但她没在乎精灵是否想听下去，自顾自地说了起来：“要我说，你在这里当传记作者，其实倒不如去前线跟着英雄一起，会听到很多英雄亲口说的话哦。”

“你的意思是？”

“你知道拂晓的贤人阿尔菲诺吧？听说在确定了攻破威罗迪纳基地的任务后，他曾问过英雄对于成为阿拉米格解放军和四国联防大军的桥梁有什么看法……”塔拉神秘地压低了声音，奥尔什方不得不弯下腰去才能听清对方在说什么。

“如果是我的话我肯定会说我是痛恨着加雷马帝国才加入双蛇党的嘛，英雄的话，倒也有可能为了正义而想解放阿拉米格，不过那种强者，很有可能也是为了找到对手才不断冒险的。”

“我倒觉得他就是因为正义才会插手的，他那个人，确实是相当了不起，可总是在想着别人的痛苦，很少会为自己思考，他见不得别人遭受不幸，因而会把各种各样的重担揽到自己身上。”奥尔什方笃定对方是正义的人，这话说得格外有底气。

“啊，听上去你比我还了解他嘛……真讨厌。”猫魅的声音低沉了下去，“但这个问题的话，英雄确实没有给出你想要的答案哦，他说的可是‘为了我们失去的，为了我们没能拯救的朋友们’。”

奥尔什方蹙着眉，他不觉得这话是对方为了自己才说的。

“你不知道嘛？为了封印伊尔伯德召唤的蛮神而献出生命的贤人帕帕力莫，他可是丽瑟小姐的最佳搭档哦！之前经常能看到他和丽瑟小姐活跃在黑衣森林的身影呢！”塔拉说到这里变得更沮丧了起来，“我听说光之战士一路走来，遭受背叛与陷害，还失去了很多朋友，拂晓血盟的敏妃利亚和帕帕力莫，还有伊修加德的奥尔什方……英雄有时也很痛苦吧。”

奥尔什方没接话，他知道敏妃利亚的事，却不知道对方还失去了更多的朋友。

“哇，你这样该怎么当传记作者嘛！”塔拉似乎不满起来，“什么都不知道，哪里能刻画出丰满的英雄啊！”

“所以我才会这样努力地追赶对方的步伐啊。”奥尔什方并不反驳，反倒承认了这不足之处，“关于那些故事，你可以再跟我讲一些吗？”

“啊？我没有时间陪你做那种事情啦，”塔拉抖了抖耳朵，“我还要随时待命等待前线归来的士兵呢！”

“真遗憾，”他发自内心地感叹道，晃了晃手中的油灯，“清点好了吗？今天送来的全在这里了。”

“嗯，嗯……”塔拉埋着头继续写，“送来的兵器很少呢，这可不能够满足消耗……”

“英雄今晚会回来吗？”他最终还是问出了自己最想问的问题。

“啊？”塔拉停下来呆滞了一下，随即才意识到对方在问什么，“不知道呢，如果顺利的话劳班总帅会回来的，但是英雄他并不属于我们四国联防大军，想留在神拳痕还是回到这边都凭英雄的个人意愿……如果你真的想写出有关英雄的优秀的传记的话，等有机会了我会把你引荐给神拳痕那边的人的！”

“这样啊……”

“不要表现的很沮丧嘛！阿瑞斯顿！有机会我一定会帮你啦！毕竟你也帮我完成了很多任务嘛，只是，你脸上这个面罩不要紧吗？他真的会把故事讲给你这种不愿以真容示人的家伙吗？”

“会啊，只要他认定你没有危险，以不以真容示人他倒是不在意的样子。”奥尔什方还在思索着英雄回来的可能性，如果对方笃定了主意要在未解放的地区一往无前的话，那自己就必须要穿过东部混交林去找他了，可是那些帝国兵……

“好啦，去睡吧，大作家，时间不早了，说不定明天醒来后英雄就出现在这里了呢。”塔拉伸了个懒腰，冲他摆摆手后摇摇晃晃走向休息的木屋。

奥尔什方看着猫魅消失在木屋门后，轻轻叹了口气，也回到了自己的房间，这房间简陋地如一间牢房，听塔拉说原先是存放一些杂物的地方，对于奥尔什方这种高大的精灵来说，住在里面确实觉得拥挤，不过这间储物间是这里唯一一间能够上锁的屋子，有这个条件他基本就能满足了。

脱下厚重的铠甲与头盔，规整地瑟缩在对他来说窄小的睡床上，奥尔什方一抬头便能看见右侧墙壁上方一小块铁窗外的景色——这屋子建的很高，所以那窗户外是连树的枝叶也没有的，只有广袤无垠的星空黑夜。

不知何时炮火就已经熄了，能听到的只有森林中虫鸣与夜行动物的细碎声响，格里达尼亚的夜风是温柔而舒缓的，那一股股新鲜的气流穿过铁栅栏充盈了整个房间，奥尔什方因此感到愉快起来。

是的，说不定明天醒来，他的英雄就会出现在营地，当他出现在对方面前时，他会吃惊，转而愤怒，又无可奈何……或者又是别的，他们之间从没发生过的，新的故事。

【2】

或许是因为以太的原因，他复生后的生理需求并不强烈，譬如他不需要太多的睡眠，也不需要频繁的进食——这也就是为什么外界的一点扰动就能将他从睡梦中惊醒，他听的出来，返回据点的人带来的并不是好消息。

他穿上铠甲，并在仔细检查过头盔的情况后推开了休息室的门，他看见塔拉·莫尔酷慌慌张张地跑了出来。

“他们吃了败仗，修特拉小姐和受伤了，目前是丽瑟小姐在搬送伤员，你也来帮忙……天呐阿瑞斯顿！都这种时候了你还穿着严实合缝的盔甲，这怎么方便行动嘛！”

“我会尽力的。”奥尔什方向前看去，“那个红衣服的人类姑娘就是丽瑟吗？”

“是的！”塔拉把一箱炼金药和绷带塞给奥尔什方，“快来帮忙！”

他看到双蛇党内的幻术师已经开始用幻术来为伤员治疗了，于是也俯下身来和塔拉一起为一条腿被炸伤的伤兵包扎。

“这是怎么了？被敌人发觉了吗？”塔拉向对方打听着情报。

“骷髅连队的人趁皮平将军和贤人们侦查的时候偷袭了神拳痕……他们那个主帅芝诺斯竟然也来了，那个男人真的很强……”

塔拉在听到芝诺斯的时候一个没拿稳，手里的炼金药差点摔到地上，奥尔什方皱着眉替她接住了药瓶：“请专心一点，莫尔酷协牙尉。”

“他来了！那总帅和贤人们都怎么样了！他们怎么还没有来？他们没有问题吧？”

“贤人们想要牵制芝诺斯，但他们失败了，芝诺斯打伤了雅·修特拉女士，而后他们离开了神拳痕，丽瑟负责先行把伤员运送过来。”

奥尔什方对芝诺斯有所耳闻，于是在听到“他们失败了”的时候呼吸不由得重了起来——那个人一定也受了伤。

“你知道英雄的情况怎么样吗？”他竭力用听起来十分平静的口吻询问着对方，手上上药包扎的动作一刻也没有停歇。

“他是安全的，我走之前他还在帮忙寻找伤员。”

塔拉看了奥尔什方一眼，她对精灵问出这个问题丝毫不奇怪：“阿瑞斯顿，一起帮我把那位搬过来吧，看起来幻术师已经治疗过了，我们给其他人挪地方，顺便给他上一些炼金药。”

奥尔什方点了点头，跟在塔拉后面去搬运伤员。

“如果是这样的话，那英雄今晚也许会回来。”塔拉一面上药，一面漫不经心地对奥尔什方说到。

“会吗。”他现在并不太关心这个问题，对方就算来到这里，他也无法设身处地去理解他的苦闷与失落，更不可能以“奥尔什方”的身份给对方以宽慰和告解——而作为“阿瑞斯顿”，显而易见，他则是完全没有立场去做那些事情。

就像从前他从风雪中归来时，他也只是希望对方没有受伤就好了。

“我以为，你会更关心他本人，而不是战争本身。”塔拉给伤员的伤口上贴了一块纱布。

“关心他本人，于他自己来说，其实是相当没有意义的一件事情，”奥尔什方曾经尝试过，而每次都无功而返，“他在每一条道路上行走，都不会关注自己是什么样子，终点，意义，旅途的过客反倒是他最为珍重的东西。”

塔拉·莫尔酷没有反驳，或许这位来历神秘的家伙真的比她更了解那位英雄。

光到达帝国东方堡时，奥尔什方仍在为伤员包扎，塔拉·莫尔酷则在盘算伤亡人数与分配物资，凌晨两点的森林里连虫鸣都无了声息，除了基地的声音，也只有火焰与风声还在呼呼地吹拂着。

他余光瞄见对方在同他的伙伴们交谈，精灵稍稍仔细竖起耳朵听了听，种族天生的优势竟让他听到了断断续续的字句，隐约能听见“远东之国”，“利敏萨·罗姆萨”一类的字眼，他知道他们要转移作战阵地了。

这场交谈并没有持续多久，一位他从未见过的老者和一位猫魅女孩便先行离开了据点，紧接着是劳班和阿尔菲诺，他看见丽瑟和一个与阿尔菲诺长相十分相似的女孩正在谈论着什么，而后他的英雄背着战斧慢慢踱到这片据点中最为不起眼的角落，他在几个堆摞着的物资箱上坐了下来，低着头凝视着自己面前的空地。

奥尔什方加快了手上的动作，还有这一个伤员他就能过去问问对方发生了什么，需不需要帮助了。

他看见光之战士把头垂了下去。

【3】

光在这个据点里遇到了格外令他惊讶的人，那位前几日一起旅行过的神秘精灵此刻正半跪在伤员的身边为对方上药。

果然还是追到这里来了……有什么事情是一定要跟着我不可的？他百思不得其解，但又不好意思走上前去与对方攀谈，光之战士此刻感到累了，格外地想要好好休息一下。

可是无论如何也要等到天亮时才能赶路，而且那个芝诺斯……对方的眼神现在回想起来仍让他觉得心有余悸。那个男人怎么会强悍到如此地步，如果他真的杀死了他的朋友的话，他现在会是什么样的心情呢。

应该是相当后悔的吧，痛恨自己没有变得更强，所以没能守护自己想要的东西……每一次的苦痛似乎都来源于自己的弱小，所以需要变得更强，才能不再让自己后悔。

伊塞勒，他突然想起了为了理想而以肉身召唤蛮神的那个人，如果自己的决心能更胜于她，那今晚修特拉是不是就不会受伤了？

“你看上去很累的样子，要休息一下吗？屋内有热茶和低度数的酒。”又是那个熟悉的嗓音，与他在交汇河刚遇到对方时相差无几的感觉，他抬起头来想上看，果不其然，出现了那套他熟悉的盔甲，对方今天依旧将自己包了个严严实实。

“不，这样就挺好了，如果可以我想在这里小憩一会儿……”光之战士向墙根挪了挪，好给对方空出地方与他并肩坐下，“我不是说过，这边很危险，叫你不要来冒险了，你也看到了，刚才的伤员们……”

“我远比你想象中的更坚强，英雄。”

光之战士没有说话，身体反倒向更黑的地方缩去。

“遇到了很棘手的敌人吗？”

“你应该听那些伤兵说了吧，我，不知道该如何面对他，他真的很强，如果是这样的人，说不定我没有办法解放阿拉米格……”

虽然是平淡的口吻，但奥尔什方确实能听出对方情绪中的低落，他用手掌摸了摸对方的脑袋，在触碰到对方的额头时，光之战士发出了轻不可闻的“嘶”声。

“你受伤了吗。”奥尔什方触电一样缩回了手去，他再次在心中后悔自己下意识的动作，且不说自己是不是触碰到了对方的伤口，单是这个亲昵的动作本来就不该出现在“光之战士”与“阿瑞斯顿”之间。

他不能总是忘记他现在不是“奥尔什方”。

“没关系，你这样也挺好的，总让我想起一个很特别的人，或许是你们种族的怪癖什么的，但我不介意……而且那一点小伤，不用放在心上。”

奥尔什方不想去求证那个答案，就算从对方口中说出来，也不过只是给自己带来点无关紧要的快感罢了。比起那件事，他更希望自己能为光做点什么。

于是他脱掉了手铠，将手掌轻覆在对方的额头上：“我学过一点治愈法术，如果不介意的话，我来帮你治疗一下。不要动。”

或许复生就是母水晶的馈赠，连带着他平日不擅长的法术此刻在他手中也得心应手起来，而在这片被原灵庇护的森林中，这种法力便显得更加有效。

光之战士觉得舒服极了。

“你为什么会想跟着我呢。”当对方将手掌放下并再次穿上手铠时，光之战士突然问道。

“因为我想追随英雄的脚步。”他这话说得格外坦然且毫不犹豫。

“这样的话，你可以选择自己去成为英雄啊，总追着一个人跑其实是相当累的事情，你曾经也对我说过类似的话吧，‘一个人会成为阻碍’什么的……”

奥尔什方笑着摇了摇头：“并不是所有人都适合成为英雄，但你确实很合适。”

对方抬起头来看向他，但由于黑夜与面罩的阻隔，他们的视线没有交汇。

“为什么？”

“只是我个人的见解，你或许一开始并不是最强的人，但在一段时间的负重前行后总会成为强者，你或许被打倒很多次，可没有什么能够阻挡你到达终点，你到最后一定会成为那个最强的人，每一次都是如此，从不令人失望。”

他听见光半信半疑地咕哝了什么，但他没再追问：“你一定会打败他的。而至于我为什么要追随你，这个和我不能向你展示我的真容一样神秘，如果那个合适的契机出现了的话，我会亲口告诉你的。”

光之战士撇了撇嘴，打了个小小的哈欠。

“你困了吗，要不要去休息室休息一下？或者我给你拿一下提神的东西来？”

“不，这样就足够了，你去忙你的吧，或者也休息一下什么的。”光之战士将身体靠在墙壁的红砖上，又打了一个小哈欠。

“对了，我听说你们要去远东之国，我可以也可以去那里吗？”奥尔什方趁着对方不清醒的时候发问。

“看你自己了，但你应该不能和我们一起走，毕竟阿莉塞是不会同意的……”他看上去有些昏昏沉沉的，奥尔什方不忍心看着对方的脑袋一直小幅度地撞击着粗糙的砖头，于是将肩膀向对方那里又靠了靠——好在这套铠甲的肩膀上是软垫。他开始思索日后自己要不要继续穿铠甲了。

“来靠着我吧，反正我也没什么事情能做。”

对方一开始还抗拒了几下，但他似乎是太累了，而且砖头确实不如软垫舒服，于是就很快就顺从地靠在了他的肩膀上小憩起来。

此刻的据点也逐渐安静下来，在夜风也停止吹拂的时候，对方平静而沉稳的呼吸声已经持续了很久，奥尔什方轻轻地动了下身体，而后用空闲的那只手悄悄地抵开自己头盔的面罩。

那副对方所熟悉的，怀念已久的，无比爱慕的面孔只有在一片黑暗中才敢放肆地出来透透气。

奥尔什方俯视着倚靠在他肩膀的英雄，看着对方微微颤动的睫毛，高挺的鼻梁，还有随着呼吸而张开的嘴唇，心中满溢着喜悦的情感。

他小心翼翼地偏过头去，用极轻极温柔的方式将嘴唇贴到了对方的额头上。

那过程连一秒的时间都没有，却仿佛让他如跨越了一个世纪那样漫长。

“我会永远追随你，我的挚友。”

他是如此眷恋又渴求，好像恨不得将这话再说千遍万遍，但最后，他只是用左手将面罩继续扣好。

而在面罩阻隔他的那一瞬间，在还没泛起亮色的天空下，在这被暗影笼罩的墙角一隅，他也自然没能探查到，那位英雄的睫毛剧烈地颤动一下，紧接着又恢复了平静。

TBC.


	4. 远渡者

【1】

亲眼所见利敏萨·罗敏萨的雄伟与繁华与仅知道那是光之战士学习与成长的地方完全是两种不同的概念。异乡舒适的温度与潮湿的空气让奥尔什方赞叹不已的同时，也勾起了他对往事的一些回忆，在雪夜偷偷抱着对方聊天的那次，对方似乎还承诺过要带自己去看海的。

不过……虽说是以海上掠夺发家的城市，但现在的海上行业在几代提督的治理下基本都是合法的了，海盗数量骤减，走私贩私也被严查打击，更不要说偷渡的可能性。

光之战士有时会显得很绝情，譬如撂下一句“想去随你的便，但你不能跟我们一起去”后就完全没再给他一点点有关的提示，这叫本来就不熟悉利敏萨·罗姆萨的奥尔什方相当犯难。

他明明就是不想自己跟着去嘛。

“想要寻找英雄？”在母水晶附近的黄衫队员仔细打量着面前几乎是套在铠甲里的精灵，而后豪放地大笑起来，“他前几天确实是回来过啦！我还在沉溺海豚亭见过他呢！不过，现在大概已经离开这里了吧，对方可是相当忙碌的人啊。”

“我实在有十分重要的事情去找他，我仅仅知道他来这里是要去远东之国……可我并不是这里的居民，所以想要询问一些有用的消息。”

或许是异乡人的语气格外诚恳，黄衫队的队员在听完对方的话语后竟认真地思索了起来：“远东之国的话，目前应当还处在加雷马帝国的统治下吧，如果真有什么地方对外开放的话，也只有那一个港口了——”

“您指的是？”

“黄金港。那处港口甚至有乌尔达哈的商会……但是利姆萨·罗敏萨的船只少有去往那里的，因为多玛是帝国的附属国，基本没有什么生意好做，况且路途十分遥远艰险，几年前也有因为远渡东洋而失踪的船只，所以人们都在传那条航线上是不是有什么魔物……”

奥尔什方皱着眉头，如果连在利姆萨·罗敏萨常驻的士兵都这样说的话，那他能到达黄金港都十分困难，更不要说去到远东之国的其他地方。

“况且冒险者和拂晓的贤人们也没有找到合适的方法去到那边呢，正规的利姆萨·罗敏萨海军是不可能来护送他们的，而普通的渔夫很明显也不能担此重任——他们应当是找了海盗渡过去的吧，也只有那些亡命之徒愿意为了金子干这么冒险的事情。”

看到精灵沉默着不语，好像是在认真地思考这件事情的可行性，黄衫队员变得有些慌乱起来：“你不会是真的在思考这件事情的可能性吧？利姆萨·罗敏萨可是一直在打击海盗，如果在你还没到地方前就被巡逻舰队撞上的话，你可要进牢房吃几年牢饭的！况且撇去路上可能遇到的危险不提，光是要交给他们的行路费都要一大笔，看你风尘仆仆的样子也……你何必去找这份苦吃呢。”

如果哪日，他如重生般悄无声息地又回归了虚无的以太，或是失去神智成为从虚空裂缝中孕育的行尸走肉一样的魔物或蛮神；亦或是在原地驻足不前，最终再也追赶不上对方的步伐甚至永失所爱——都是他不想接受与不敢想象的事情。

他没办法容忍自己自大又傲慢地看待这次重生，那些没说出口的，没能传达给对方的情意到今日竟如甜美的梦魇般缠绕折磨着他——他贪心地不像过去的自己，曾经压抑着的不敢爆发的爱恋与丑陋的占有欲在褪下骑士的外壳后恣意地在他的心房生长，以致于他从重生后就苦心构筑的防线从在交汇河营地看到对方的第一眼时就飞速地崩坏坍塌，到现在已然演变成无法控制的追随与渴求。

奥尔什方抬起头来，从那厚重的铠甲中传来一声略显无可奈何的轻笑声：“因为找到他，于我来说有着非凡的意义，所以，能恳求您告诉我哪里可以找到那些海盗吗。”

【2】

奥尔什方下船后又吐了个痛快。

作为一个从未离开内陆的，只偶尔乘坐过飞空艇的人，大海的波涛着实将他折磨得不轻，好在今天出海遇到了那些海盗口中所谓的“妖歌海”……他才得以在去讨伐洞内魔物的时候吐了一次缓解一下晕船的不适感。比起怪物的话，果然还是波浪更令人痛苦啊。

他刚刚将面罩扣好，身后就传来一阵气喘吁吁的呼喊：“等一下，这位英雄！”

也会有人用这种字眼称呼自己吗？他转过身去寻找声音的主人，看到一位肥胖的商人一面跑向自己一面拿着帕子擦拭脸上的汗珠。他记得这人，海盗船员曾告诉他这是利姆萨·罗敏萨在黄金港为数不多的经商者之一，因为祖辈是海上有名的海盗，所以商人与现在为数不多的海盗都保持了友好的关系，常常是乘坐海盗船往返于远东之国与海之都之间。

“您好。”奥尔什方礼貌地向对方颔首，他希望自己刚才吐成一摊明胶怪的可笑模样没被对方瞧见。

“哎呀呀，总算追上了……”对方弓着腰喘了好一会儿，又拿绢帕擦了擦手脸，而后把那块布叠好塞进自己的口袋，“刚刚十分感谢你啊，救了我们一船的人。”

“不过是举手之劳罢了，”奥尔什方笑着回答道，“不必记挂在心上。”

“这怎么能行呢，恩人！虽然那些船员们不说，但也一定在心中默默感激你呢！起码他们回去的路途上不会有什么危险了——让我报答你些什么吧？一起去吃顿饭如何？”

奥尔什方觉得对方殷勤过了头，心中不免生了怀疑，于是他指了指自己的头盔：“非常抱歉，先生，我不能够在别人面前摘下这个，所以……”

商人的额头又开始冒汗，他急得满脸通红：“不要那么快拒绝啊勇士！我其实是有事情想你帮忙，但是看你武艺高强为人又谦逊，才不敢直接说想要拿钱雇用你这种话，我们找个地方坐下来谈一谈吧，我确实很需要你的帮助！”

“你……遇到什么麻烦了吗？”他其实并不想因为突发状况扰乱自己既定的计划，但如果别人需要他伸以援手，他知道自己不会坐视不理。

“我们找个僻静的地方谈谈吧，这些话还是不方便在大街上说出来的。”

对方确实是对黄金港熟悉的很，轻车熟路地三拐五拐就将奥尔什方领到了一间和风酒馆的二楼包厢内，奥尔什方从未见过这种风格的建筑与装修，上楼梯时的速度不觉地慢了下来。

“哎呀呀，刚刚这么急迫地留住你，怕是吓到你了吧。”商人从腰包中掏出一枚贝母珠与两颗宝石，“这个送给你，就当是救了我一命的报答了，你一个人来这边闯荡，人生地不熟的，身上盘缠多些总归有好处。”

“这我不能收下，还请您说说遇到了什么麻烦吧。”

“是这样的，先生，我的爱人是多玛人，她的父辈因为遭受帝国入侵才逃往了利姆萨·罗敏萨，她的祖父生前似乎是多玛一位官员的家臣——前一阵子我们有得到消息，说是在那位官员府邸的废墟下找到了一些字画文物，我见夫人深色悲痛，便想替她把那寻来，也好让她缓解思乡之苦，只是……”

奥尔什方点了点头，示意对方继续说下去。

“这府邸现在是被鲶鱼精们占着，它们已经答应我为我保留物件，可你也知道现在多玛是帝国的附属国，我又是这副样子，精怪亦不会好心替我将东西送来，我只得寻找一位高人来帮我一把，今天看到你打败魔物回到船上时，我就知道，我一直在寻找的人找到了。”

见奥尔什方低着头思索不语，商人又有些着急起来：“我会和你一起去的！而且那地方平日没有帝国兵，只有一些小魔物，以你的强大一定很容易就将他们打倒，而且我听船员们说你此行来是在寻找‘那位英雄’……”

奥尔什方的神经松动了一下：“他也会在那边吗？”

“或许能有机会碰到他呢！我听这边的消息说他已经去往那边的村子了！而且就算你想找到他，我也能为你提供帮助，我在这里可认识不少有用的情报商！”

奥尔什方依旧沉默着，对方给出的条件完全出乎他的意料，但他害怕这背后藏着什么陷阱。

“我是利姆萨·罗敏萨的公民，是伟大海盗的后代，也是生活在艾欧泽亚大陆的人，我痛恨帝国给我们带来的伤害，我的心是与格里达尼亚，与乌尔达哈，与伊修加德的民众紧紧相连的，我以海洋女神利姆莱茵的圣明发誓，我将不会背叛我的朋友！”

对方伸出手指来发誓的模样倒是坦诚，而且那一段话也太……奥尔什方不得不艰难地点了点头：“好吧，如果事情真的如你所讲，那我会帮助你带回那一箱宝物。”

“太好了！”对方大舒一口气，而后将桌上的凉茶灌进肚中，“我还一直担心这件事不能解决，遇到你真是女神保佑！”

奥尔什方摇了摇头，然后站起身来：“那我们什么时候出发呢？”

“不如明日就在码头相见吧！趁现在形势稳定，早点了却这一桩心事，”商人看对方要走，连忙将桌上的珠宝塞进奥尔什方的手中，“去租一间房子休息吧，然后再换一下衣服什么的，这边也有制作精良的盔甲与面具，拿着这些，你就不必担心钱财的问题，等事成之后我会再付你报酬的！”

他这次没再把东西塞回对方手中，毕竟他现在已不是拥有后盾的巨龙首代理指挥官，而只是一个普普通通的异乡人，金钱这东西确实不可或缺。

光所经历过的大大小小的事件中，是否也有与这相似的事件呢，为了能让别人获得快乐与幸福，就算是没有报酬，他大概也会不留余力地前进着吧。

奥尔什方这样想着，走出了那间和风酒屋，而他的身后是夜幕降临的海港，这片远东的土地正日复一日积蓄着力量，静静蛰伏着等待生机重现的那一天。

【3】

他一向不算好胜心强的人，胜负于他的意义不过是能否解决麻烦，而从未存在“带来征服别人的快感”一说，所以他既不贪恋战斗，也不畏惧战斗。但当他第二次被帝国的皇太子，芝诺斯·耶·加尔乌斯击倒，那日在神拳痕的记忆再次浮上心头时，他发现自己已不能坦然面对自己的失败——

那是无关在殖民地下受尽了折磨的居民，无关给予自己热切的期望与厚托的好友，更无关别人的喜悦与悲苦，只与他本人有关的真切感受。

但又该如何形容那混杂不堪的情绪？畏惧，愤怒，厌恶，甚至于一丝他也并不知道是否真实存在的，想要见到对方并狠狠将对方踩在脚下的暴虐在他的脑中搅成一团。他闭着眼睛躺在茨菰村野外的岩石上乱七八糟地东想西想。

精灵就是在这个时间点，又好巧不巧地出现在他的身边，在听觉与视觉被占据前，对方没经过他的同意就将手掌抚在了他的脸颊上为他治疗——他方才被芝诺斯最后一下的压缩剑气掀翻在地上，一侧脸颊磕得生疼。

“谢谢。”光之战士的声音闷闷的，听上去一副不想搭理人的样子。他顺势向外挪了挪脑袋以脱离对方的掌心。

“刚刚腰侧也被打伤了吧，衣服掀起来我帮你处理一下。”对方的动作小小地扰动了他的思绪，但奥尔什方没太在意对方潜意识中的抗拒，仍然等待着为对方治疗。

“你……都看到了？你当时也在那边吗？这可真丢脸……”他一骨碌爬起来看向精灵，对方身上仍然穿着铠甲，只不过是他没见过的一套，似乎是东方式样的新装。

“我可没有那么想。”能看见对方奋不顾身的姿态，能看到那肉体下蕴藏着的力量与蓬勃生机，这给复生者的带来的震撼更甚于曾经。“疼吗？”

“还好，胸口前的那几道处理过了。”光低头看了胸口包扎着的大片白色绷带，“还是挺疼的……”

“不是我不想帮忙，只是那群鲶鱼精的法术比我想象中的还强不少，我被捆成一团没法动弹，”奥尔什方苦笑一下，“你不会怪我吧。”

“怎么突然这样说，你没有被发现就已经足够好了。”他抬起头来望着奥尔什方，“你怎么追到那里去的，我明明之前都没在这边见过你。”

“帮黄金港的人去那里解决了点麻烦，他正午时乘着红玉海海贼的船离开了，我则是想留下来找到你，所以在弓束官邸跟那群鲶鱼们打听消息。”奥尔什方用食指缓慢地绕着地上的一株野草，然后停下手来将视线转向光之战士，“正当我打算离开的时候，我听到了你和你的同伴的对话，所以我在那里多呆了一会儿。”

“这群鲶鱼精都是信奉明哲保身的家伙，想来是把你绑住又施了静音法咒又给房子套上了隐身罩法了吧……也难怪能在那里聚集起来而不被发觉。”光之战士撇撇嘴，他们确认暗杀的情况时确实没注意到这地方还有别的生物。

“你听上去很失落啊，是因为这场战斗而感到困扰吗？”

对方转移话题的速度令他吃惊，就这样直白地向自己发问，而光不知道是否该把心里最真实的感受倾倒给面前的人。

如果是“奥尔什方”的话一定可以，但他仍不知道这个温柔地触碰他，轻吻他，称呼他为“挚友”的男人的盔甲下到底埋藏着什么秘密——

“我想打败他。”

“不是为了别人，而是因为我自己，我确实恐惧着他。”

奥尔什方愣了一下，他没想到对方竟如此坦然地说出这种话来——毕竟他之前可从未听过对方这样讲。

“从来没有一位对手像这样令我感到棘手，我打不过他，又不敢期待着下一次战斗，我担心那将成为我最后一次战斗的机会——可是，如果不能打败他，那阴影就会一直笼罩在我的脑海，我现在一闭上眼睛就能回想起对方残酷的眼神……”光用手指揉了揉眉心，芝诺斯·耶·加尔乌斯宛如一场他做不完的噩梦。

“如果你累了，那就停下吧。”

光之战士听到这话时明显愣住了，他没想到对方会给出这种答案。他抬起头来望向精灵，但对方的视线并不聚集在他身上，面罩下的眼睛似乎正眺望着远方。

“你在因为别人变得焦虑，痛苦，但真的值得吗，这个国家的主公不肯领导人民反抗，而人民为了活着也心甘情愿遭受奴役……别急于辩解，这村子里的人不喜欢你，不对吗？”

“别人的反感不是我能停下的理由。”

“如果同胞将杀戮的武器对准同胞，领袖因懦弱抛弃故土，民众反倒觉得反抗才是死路一条，这样的地方，值得你去拯救吗？”

“不是这样的！”光坚定而大声地反驳了向他连连抛出问题的男人，“这同乌尔达哈的情况不一样，同伊修加德的情况也不一样！”

戴着面罩的精灵静静地听着他辩解。

“他们抗争过很久了，现在已经到了不能再失去更多的地步，如果没有转机的话，他们是走不下去的！你可能没有上过前线，不知道战争的消耗有多大，也不知道无能为力究竟是怎样的心情……”光之战士低下头去，他现在算是饱尝了那酸涩的滋味。

“现在停下来的话，你也与他们无异了吧……或者说你在等待属于你的英雄吗？”奥尔什方的语气现在倒带了些玩笑的意味，光之战士这才觉得对方只是在套自己的话。

“你这人！”

看到光的情绪转变，奥尔什方立马向他道歉：“我知道你不是真的想要退缩，你只是累了想找人抱怨对不对？”

语句的尾音染了点上扬的弧度，光之战士的耳根开始泛红，抱怨这种事情，他真的许久没做过了。

“毕竟英雄也是人，如果像铁人一样只为任务而活着，不就与那些魔导机甲没什么区别了吗。”奥尔什方的手指抵着下巴思索了一小会儿，“这样有会好一些吗？把心里的不愉快吐出来的话？”

怎么回答呢？光之战士磕磕绊绊地回复了一句普通的道谢。

“不用那么客气啦，英雄！能帮助你，成为你坚强的后盾，成为你与外界对抗而筑成的壁垒上的一块坚石，于我来说实在是很棒的事情！”

这语气和那个人十分相像啊。光之战士走神的一瞬，精灵已解下身后的布包递给了他。

“这是我在弓束官邸找到的刀，你的敌人大概也用的是这种武器来与你战斗的吧……如果你愿意的话，改变一下武器会不会更好？当你了解了他的招式时，破解起来也会容易很多吧。”

“这样吗……”光之战士凑上去将布包打开，里面的武士刀似乎未经受时间与炮火的洗礼，刀刃出鞘的时候仍闪烁着属于武士的荣光。

奥尔什方是自然不敢说，他交给光这个的真正目的是不想再看他以近战肉搏的方式与对方的冷兵器对抗。

“话说到这里，我也该离开了。你明天还有很多事情要做吧？早些休息，不要躺在外面睡着了，免得感染风寒。”

精灵刚起身要走，方才还专注于刀的英雄便立刻丢下手中的武器抓住了他的手腕。精灵回过半身来歪着头等对方开口。

“我……明天要去太阳神草原了，你想要一起来吗？”

对方的邀请对他来说无疑是个诱惑，但他能明显感觉到两人的隔阂正以前所未有的速度飞速消融着，如果要在对方面前暴露身份的话——

奥尔什方相当熟悉对方现在的眼神，在很久前，对方有求于他时常露出这种令人难以拒绝的表情。

他一面痛恨着自己的情感用事，一面又欣喜而不动声色地点了点头：“好啊，我也一直想和你一起冒险呢。”

TBC.


	5. 暮晖与晨曦之间

【1】

当光之战士前往晨曦王座的时候，奥尔什方正在帮其日娜整理今日刚从绵羊身上剪下的羊毛，其日娜教他如何把那些散乱的绵毛搓成一个个整齐的小团团。

“为什么不跟着一起去呢，你明明看起来很在意他……”

当奥尔什方将手中那一筐羊毛团好交到敖龙族女孩的手中时，其日娜低垂着眼睛像是在问他又像是自言自语地喃喃道。

“你是说光之战士吗？”他又拉过一筐没团的羊毛团了起来。

“啊，抱歉，我实在是太好奇了……因为你的目光明明一直在追随他……”

“我以为这样就不会有人看出来了呢。”他自嘲般指了指自己的面具，“目光追随着他……飞燕与丽瑟也是如此吧，因为是英雄，所以格外引人注目。”奥尔什方将手中洁白的毛团递给对方。

其日娜呆愣着看了对方一会儿，张了张嘴却没发出任何声音来，最终还是垂下头去对付剩下的毛团了：“也是，祖母也说那个人身上有着很多与常人不一样的地方。”

奥尔什方手上的动作虽没停止，但面罩下的表情已然是蹙起眉来。

他很明白自己为什么敢与光一起来到太阳神草原，最大的原因不过是丽瑟，豪雪与夕雾都未曾见过他，于是当光的身边出现一位敬仰着他想要与他一起冒险的精灵族男性骑士时，这也并不算十分怪异的事情。

从重逢集市来到模儿衣楼前，他从未想到这个部族中竟会有类似于先知的存在，如果真的被人看穿的话，会有人将他的真实身份告诉光吗。

“主要是因为我再过几天就要离开这里了，我和他并不是一直同路的。”奥尔什方决定为自己辩解几句，“我来这里，只是为了见证他的什么与丰富自己的旅途，并不是为了去解放多玛一类。”

“啊，果然是这样吗……”其日娜不自主地喃喃道，她随即反应过来自己失言了，立马向对方道歉：“只是想起了祖母跟我说的神谕，还请你不要放在心上。”

“我可以听听吗，关于那个神谕，如果不会冒犯到你们的话。”

“这个当然可以，只是我也记得不太清楚……不如你回去后当面问问祖母好啦，想必她也愿意讲更多给你听呢！”

其日娜团完手中的最后一团羊毛，然后奥尔什方帮她抱起装得满满当当的两筐，由对方领着他回到部落里。

“直接进去就好了！这两筐羊毛我会交给族人的，谢谢你今天来帮忙！”其日娜向精灵表示了感谢，而后用眼神示意他掀开萨满的帐子。

奥尔什方突然有些后悔自己的决定——他为什么会想要知道故事的结局呢，明明这样就足够好了：他比大多数想要得到英雄的爱怜与关怀的人都幸运，他有足够的时间与精力来注视对方，而对方有时也会给予他回应——是因为过于贪恋与对方在一起的时光，以至于想到分离就不可抑制地怅然起来，所以想要拿到一个自己想得到的答案吗？

“去呀。”其日娜在他的身后小声而又坚定地劝慰着他向前，奥尔什方这才缓缓用手掌掀开幕帘，他走向铁木仑的步伐变得沉重起来，仿佛他即将面对的不是一位模儿部的萨满，而是他的命运一般。

“阿瑞斯顿，忙碌了一天辛苦你了，来坐下喝杯热茶吧。”铁木仑仿佛知道这位异乡人走进帐中是为了什么，她对面的坐垫上赫然摆好了冒着热气的草原奶茶。

他的思绪有一那么瞬间短暂的放空到草原奶茶是咸的而伊修加德的奶茶是甜的，而后恍惚地坐到了准备好的坐垫上。

“神谕不告知我们结果，亦不透露我们命运，它只化成可见的景象以光与焰的形式指引我族。”铁木仑向他微笑，“你想要问的是有关你的，还是他的？”

奥尔什方相当惊讶，他没想到铁木仑也能像其日娜一样看出自己的端倪——

“永不疲倦地追随着不知将往何处的光芒，而将在旅行中磨殆生命的星火……流星总有坠落的一天，这种道理，你一定会懂。”

奥尔什方没办法回答，正因他知道不能够永久，所以自己现在的存在更变得格外纠结。

“但不必因此沮丧。”铁木仑轻闭着眼睛与奥尔什方对话，她宛如处于另一个世界当中，“因为他不会忘却。”

奥尔什方那摇摆不定的心终于在此刻平静下来，“不会忘却”也就意味着他会记得他，一直记得，哪怕“阿瑞斯顿”没有出现在他的世界，哪怕“阿瑞斯顿”突然在他的世界消失。

正因为对方永远不会忘记奥尔什方·灰石，所以当流星偏离轨道，在宇宙最不起眼的角落烧成一粒尘埃，也不影响往日的那颗明星依旧在他的征途上闪耀。

不想要英雄再露出那种表情，不想要对方再被伤害的愿望充斥着他的胸腔与心房，只要将那破败的防线再一丝丝构筑起来就好了——毕竟流星终会陨落，而他不希望对方因此停驻。

奥尔什方决定将自己从对方的生活中剥离出去。

【2】

广袤无际的草原对于奥尔什方来说也是不小的挑战，当他第三次路过同一块造型奇特的岩石时，他心中唯一确定的是自己迷路了。

于是他不知道此刻碰见光之战士的心情该是喜悦还是尴尬——明明自己是想要逃开的。

但对方显然是为这场没有预料到的相逢而惊喜，他向奥尔什方兴奋地挥了挥手，而后兴冲冲地跑了过来。

一定会被误认为是来找他的……奥尔什方在心中哀叹到，虽然在内心深处他确实是想要这样做，可现在真的是误打误撞碰到了光。

“你果然还是跟来了！”

如此雀跃又饱含着热情的声音，奥尔什方是绝不忍心反驳什么，好在这借口并不难找，他微笑着抬手向光之战士打个招呼：“想临走前来看看你，只有你一个人吗？”

“临走前？”光感到有些吃惊，明明他们在分别前对方还答应要等到看他参加完那达慕大会……

“有一些很要紧的事情需要我去办，所以我不得不返回黄金港一趟，我其实相当期待能在那达慕大会上一览你的风姿呢。”

光之战士总觉得哪里怪怪的，阿瑞斯顿就站在离他一米的同自己交流，这样的距离对于他们来说显得有些遥远，他记忆中对方总是靠得很近，并时不时与自己进行一些身体接触——假设对方是奥尔什方的话这完全说得通，甚至还有故意克制之嫌，如果是别的精灵的话，倒确实是会显得过于亲密——难不成是奥尔什方借住在这具身体中，而且出现的时间并不固定？

“光？”对方试探地小声唤他，光之战士这才从思绪中醒过神来：“抱歉，我只是有些想不通，我以为你会……算了，就当我是过于自大了。回到黄金港可有很长一段路啊，能找到回去的路吗，路上会不会危险？那件急事棘手吗，需要帮助的话你可以去找我在黄金港的朋友。”

奥尔什方被对方一连串的问题冲愣了一会儿，等他把几个问题都捋顺后才一一回答了对方：“事情我一个人就可以解决，比较头疼的是，我在这里很容易迷失方向，我担心会找不到去重逢集市的路。”

“原来是这种事情啊，你不会现在就迷着路呢吧？”奥尔什方能明显感受到对方在忍着笑意不让自己显得那么尴尬。

他颇为不好意思地点了点头。

“想想也是，毕竟你也不知道晨曦王座该怎么走，说是迷路走到这里确实比来找我这一点更令人信服。”言罢，光之战士从随身的包裹中掏出一只罗盘，“这个给你用，一只向着西方走就可以走到重逢集市了。但从延夏到黄金港的路上会不会遇到危险啊，我担心你一个人不行的。”

“不用担心我，我带着武器呢。”

“哦——”光之战士打量了精灵足有半分钟之久，“你的剑术是在伊修加德学习的吧？除了乌尔达哈的剑术师行会，也只有伊修加德能教出来这样优秀的骑士了。”

好像是下套子给他钻一样。奥尔什方在心中扶额，光这个人确实也没什么不露声色试探他人的心机，这种破绽如此大的问题他怎么可能会顺着错误的思路答下去。

“骑士啊，伊修加德似乎只有贵族才能够成为骑士吧？我只是小时跟别人学过不入流的几招，用来防身罢了——至于乌尔达哈，那座城市我连去也没去过，就更加不了解了。”奥尔什方回答得滴水不漏。

光之战士早就准备好了迎接对方的这个答案，但仅凭这几句辩解就能让他相信“对方并不是骑士”一事是完全不可能的——他根本不相信在交汇河营地猎杀银狼，在妖歌海击败魔物，只身来到延夏的人只学过剑术的一点皮毛。

他不知道自己的试探与对方的谎言到底哪个更拙劣些——面前的人现在看起来并不像一位与奥尔什方相像的精灵，反倒像在努力装成别人模样的奥尔什方。

“让我陪你走一段吧，这边没有我要找的东西，我打算向西找找。”

精灵似乎想要拒绝，可是搜寻了好久也没能找到合适的理由，所以不得不无所适从地点点头：“如果不耽误你的话。”

光摇了摇头。

他并不是一定要找到对方的破绽而后指责什么，或是最终只发现对方真的只是一个像极了奥尔什方的人而后产生败兴之感，他只是好奇，对方究竟是出于什么原因来做这件事情。

如果他不是奥尔什方，那他的追随或许殷切过头，毕竟“光之战士”对于对方不能够拥有什么特殊意义；那如果他真的是奥尔什方的话，又为何要选择避而不见呢。

“你似乎有时会把我认成别的人呢，我和他很像吗？”奥尔什方先入为主抛出了这个问题，如果光否认，这样形势就更利于他来伪装自己。

对方偏过头来看着他：“怎么会问这种问题？”

“你曾经好像提过，我和某个人的行为方式很像……会不会是我显得有些热情？我素日并不与人交往，所以见到能为我敞开心扉的朋友就格外兴奋……”

“我并没有对此有什么特别的感觉——但与你相处的一些细节确实会让我想起我的一位故友。”光停下来望向从未向他展示过真容的精灵：“可我并不会从你的身上去寻找别人的影子，每一位朋友在我眼中都独一无二。”

光之战士的语气听起来不像是要安抚人的情绪，反倒是更笃定了什么一般，看向他的眼神坚定又深邃，如若不是脸上的面罩，奥尔什方确信自己很快就会败下阵来。

如果他的咄咄逼人是对自己退缩的回应，那么自己再也没有更多的招数来抵挡对方的攻势。

奥尔什方总算明白这场战役他绝无获胜的可能，因为所有的主动权已然掌握在对方手中，他从一开始就摇摆不定是否要迎击——而到现在仍不能够从心底拒绝他的挚爱。

能被人爱着，能与人分享爱的喜悦是多么奢侈的事情，于是他一次次闯入禁区，一次次在诱惑的面前败下阵来。他不是无私而伟大的，永远将自己置于不顾的圣人，他也只不过是一个有着七情六欲，有着丑恶的私欲的普通人。

他的渴求与欲念倒是成为对方攻陷自己的利剑，而留给他最后的壁垒只是想要不再让对方露出悲戚神色的信念。

“过了这个山坡再西行就是重逢集市了，我还有任务要完成，要折回去了。”光之战士顺着夕阳落下的方向指向炊烟飘起的地方，“如果顺的话，后天大约就能到黄金港了吧。”

“是的。”奥尔什方调整了语气，好让自己听上去仍是精神饱满心情愉悦的样子，“不必担心我，英雄，请继续冒险吧，模儿部还在等待你的好消息呢。”

光之战士摇头：“不只是模儿部，还有多玛的人民，阿拉米格的人民，他们都在等着能令他们为之振奋的消息。”

奥尔什方微笑着宽慰他：“他们会等到的。”

“那你会吗？”他抬起头来与精灵对视，握着武士刀的手紧了几分，“当我赢得了那达慕大会，当我解放了多玛，当我再回到黄金港的时候，我还会再见到你吗？”

奥尔什方的笑容凝固在脸上，良久之后他才慢慢叹了口气：“英雄，其实我已经不打算去等待什么了。”

那个永远等待着他回到自己身边的男人已经消逝在风雪中，而这个新生的将不应该再出现他的生命里。

“那也没关系，反正我赶路的速度很快。”

听到这句话的奥尔什方先是一滞，而后终于下了决心：“我不是他，请不要认错了。”

光之战士自嘲一般笑了一声，没再回应什么，只轻声道了别便转过身去向回走去——奥尔什方看着对方的背影由大渐小，最终消散在一片暮霭中。

或许下次再见面，他就不得不将自己的面罩摘下来了。

【3】

奥尔什方再见到光之战士时，对方正在小金街修理身上的装备。那天的黄金港下了雨，身着红色明珍羽织的男人抬头望着坠落豆大雨滴的铅灰色天空，他的身后是工匠修理时传来的一声声铁锤敲击材料的清脆声响。

阵笠边沿滴下来一滴冷水在光的鼻梁上，他下意识眨眨眼睛，视线由天空转向面前的街道，那穿着白色君子水干的精灵男性似乎正是他此时想见到的人——对方终于显露出了与这座海港城相融合的几丝气息来，被铠甲掩盖了许久的皮肤大大方方暴露在任何能看到他的人的视界里——常服在身的精灵不仅露出了小臂与手腕，连小腿及以下的皮肤都不再吝啬，他此时正穿着木屐停驻在街角。

——是苍蓝色的头发。

从红色纸伞的阴影下透露出来的发梢颜色让光之战士睁大了眼睛，而此时的对方似乎也没用头罩将自己的脸完全蒙起来，难不成他已经愿意以真容示人了吗？

背对着他的精灵终于感知到一直被人的视线关注的感觉不是错觉，正在他想回头看看究竟是谁投来了如此热切的视线时，他听到了相当熟悉的声音：“嗨，好巧。”

怎么会现在就回来的，他可没在黄金港听说有关解放多玛或是起义失败的任何消息。奥尔什方第一反应是想拿什么东西遮住自己头发的颜色，纵使将那微长的头发束了起来，他也不敢保证对方能由这是否联想到什么。

“你回来了啊……要吃丸子吗？”奥尔什方有些不知所措，讷讷地递过去一串糯米丸子。

……果然还是戴着面具一类的东西遮盖着面容。光之战士叹了口气，顺从地接过那串小吃。

“回来送一叠书信，很快就要开战了。”

傍晚的雨来得更急，于是对面的修理铺也与雨幕融为一体，除却雨滴敲打屋檐砖瓦和铁匠的敲打声，他的世界也就只剩下了对方的声音。

“我明天就要回去多玛飞地，趁着这里还没关门，来修一下刀。”

光之战士咬下一口丸子，软软甜甜的零食还冒着热气，看来是对方刚买的。

“这是给你自己买的吗？”他才想起对方那碍事的面具，这种零食还是趁热好吃吧？

“不是，这是要分给三条花街的孩子的，”说到这里，精灵略作停顿，接下来的语气带了点不易察觉的狡黠，“方才鬼迷心窍多买了一串，没想到正好碰到你了。”

什么鬼迷心窍。明明我都盯着你看好久了。光之战士在心里默默驳斥道。

他听到对面铁铺的老板喊他去取刀，转身走进雨中时，对方慌忙地向前跟了一步，而后将雨伞打在了他头上。光回头看了一眼，雨水淋湿了对方的半只袖子与抱在怀中的纸袋的一个小角。

“我戴着斗笠呢。”

“雨这么大，还是会淋湿的。”

他不知道如何回应，只是默然地去取刀付账，精灵在铁铺的门口撑着伞等他。

“这刀好用吗？”当光将武器别在腰间后，抱着纸袋的精灵凑过来为他撑伞。

“还行，现在用起来蛮顺手了。”光推了推斗笠，好让自己一抬起头就能看到对方——但他很快泄气起来，因为就算将斗笠推上去他也看不到对方的脸。

“你吃过晚饭了吗，要去潮风亭还是望海楼？”

“去三条花街吧，我没什么事情，再不送过去的话，丸子就凉掉了。”

“说的也是......”他不知道该和对方谈些什么，他们的关系似也只能谈到这里了。

但两人间的沉默并没有持续很久，在他们刚走过潮风亭右拐后，光之战士便先行挑开话题：“你应当在这里住得很习惯吧。”

“大部分时间能够适应了，但这个面罩还是蛮麻烦的。”

“你没有在别人面前摘下来过吗。”

该怎么回答呢？其实他在这里经常摘下面罩，而为了方便取戴甚至买了当地的神话传说中鬼怪的面具戴着——他的秘密对于这里的人来说并不算秘密，因为这里的居民并不会知道他是死而复生之人。

撒谎似乎没什么意义，但就这样说的话，对方又会怎么想呢。

他本来就开始怀疑自己是奥尔什方了吧……

“到了，那些孩子好像在等你。”光之战士的话打断了他的思考，“我在屋檐下避一会儿，你过去吧。”

“不一起来吗？”

“我身上带着刀，还是算了。”光淡淡地摇了摇头，看上去好像已经忘记了自己刚刚提出的那个问题。

“等我一会儿。”

光之战士含混不清地答了一声。他其实是在等一个机会，而当一个小男孩拿着丸子朝他的方向跑来时，他毫不犹豫地拦下了对方：“小朋友，你见过那个人把面具摘下来的样子吗？”

被突然拦下的小孩满腹狐疑地打量他许久，光之战士从背包里掏出从草原带来的奶酪球，然后蹲下身来贿赂对方：“告诉我吧，我很好奇的，拜托啦。”

小孩子的眼睛在奶酪球上滴溜打转，光之战士循循善诱：“快点决定啊，如果被他发现了这个就没法给你了。”

他听见小男孩好大声地咽了口口水。

“他把面具掀开过一点，能看到鼻梁以下的部分。”男孩还好心给他比划了一下。“但我没见过他所有的脸，他从不完全摘下面具。”

他偷偷把那小袋奶酪球塞进小男孩的手里：“下雨了快点回家哈，这件事以后也不能告诉他。”

那男孩用力点点头，而后飞快地跑出了他的视线。

也就是说真的是故人啊。光之战士在心中叹气。

“看起来你和这里的人相处很好。”

在望海楼前的大片空地上，向西方眺望就可以看到铅灰色的翻涌着白色浪花的大海，尤其是如此沉闷压抑的天气，那波涛比往日显得更加汹涌——那水下的暗流仿佛要与惊雷一起划破天空的沉寂。

“这里的人都不错，我在这里生活感觉很安心。”奥尔什方走到光的身边，伞骨上的积水顺着伞檐流下，分别打湿了两人的肩头。

光之战士沉默良久。

“我要向你道歉。”男人额前的棕色软发因被雨水打湿而湿漉漉地贴在额头上，他的眼睛眺望着远方水天相接的地方。

奥尔什方不明所以。

“我的确弄错了。”

“我曾经，是把你当做成他的影子，甚至说把你当作他本人……”他稍作停顿，闭上眼睛回想了一会儿，奥尔什方听到他小心翼翼地吸了一口气，“但你确实不是他。”

“对不起。”

那背对着他的穿着红色羽织的男人是他视界中唯一的亮色，却显得比一切都更加忧郁。

奥尔什方以为自己应当是暴露得彻底，却没想到会得到光的这个答案。

“这边的事情也快结束了，我之前还以为我们会一起回到艾欧泽亚，甚至说回到伊修加德。”

“但这些确实没什么逻辑可言，因为你和他完全是两个不同的人，是我太莽撞了。”

奥尔什方不知该如何作答，他才发现，当对方将放弃的心意摆露到自己面前时，那种失望与空洞的感觉是他从未想象过的体验。

“等下次见面时，希望能同摘下面具的你好好喝一杯呢。”

光之战士转过身来抬头向他微笑，趁着精灵愣神的空档，他已经整好阵笠，并快步走出了伞下：“谢谢你今天送我过来，但其实这一件阵笠已经足够了。”

胡说八道。在风雨交加的天气中，明明还没走到望海楼前的一小段距离中，他的衣服就被淋了个半透。

“能告诉我为什么吗？”

奥尔什方想得到这个问题的答案，他不知道下次见面又该是何时了。

光之战士背对着他，声音却在风雨中也听得很清楚：“如果是他的话，无论如何也会想要与我一起的吧。”

他像是在回答又像是在肯定自己一样，向奥尔什方抛出这样的话。

在雨中举着伞的精灵在对方的背影消失在望海楼后，心中终于产生了无尽的惆怅——他知道这次，他是真的失去对方了。

TBC.


	6. Chapter 6

【1】

事态从对方喊出他名字的一刻开始失去控制。

【2】

奥尔什方在黄金港第二次遇到光之战士，彼时的对方正窝缩在潮风亭最不起眼的角落里喝酒，而酒肆中流传的全是与他相关的故事。

与朋友一起解放了多玛的英雄，却仿佛置身事外，对着悬挂于高顶的灯笼样挂灯睡眼朦胧，对方沉寂的样子让精灵觉得有些丧气起来——他看到男人又要了一瓶酒。

如果光线尚好的话，精灵很快便能够发现对方的两颊泛红呈现出醉酒的状态，但无奈于酒馆中的光线实在暗淡，直到那人因醉意困倒在座位上并发出了额头撞击桌子的声响时——他才真正确定了对方醉得厉害——正兴致勃勃讨论着多玛收复的食客们因为这声巨响而停下了交谈，于是当晚的潮风亭在半分钟后才恢复往日的热闹。

他心中的英雄，别人嘴中的英雄，当醉梦于潮风亭的灯火暖融中，不过也平凡地像介普通人。

奥尔什方担心有没有人来把这家伙接走。看起来他的朋友都不是会来到此处喝酒的人——就算是阿尔菲诺前来，他也不过还是未成年的精灵，论个头甚至不如男人强壮。

让对方摇摇晃晃地自己回到望海楼，或是看起来相当惨淡地在潮风亭趴到打烊，二者似乎都不是什么好的选择，如果在十一点前还没有人来把他接回去的话，自己就把他架回旅馆好了。

抱着这样的念头的精灵竟真的等到人流散去，当他去把光的手臂架到自己的肩膀上时，潮风亭的老板娘向他投来感激的一瞥。但他的本意并不是替已经打烊的店家排忧解难，而只是想这个男人不要在夜晚在外胡乱游逛。

“你喝太多了，我把你送回去。”他握住光的手腕，稍稍将身体向下压低，好让对方倚靠地舒服些。

对方抬起头来朦胧着双眼看他，萦绕于唇齿间的酒气暧昧地令人心猿意马。

“不用……我自己可以。”或许是十分在意喝醉的姿态被对方看见，光之战士低下头试图挣开精灵对他的禁锢。

“别乱动。”奥尔什方的语气中带着不容置喙的意味，连带手上的动作也重了几分，光之战士吃痛一般含混不清地哼了一声。

他知道那些口口相传的故事一定撇去了惨痛的牺牲，所以在本该庆祝的夜晚，只有当事人仍心有郁结。

正因如此，他才没有去开口问他的打算。

“你为什么还在呢……我很好奇……明明我们不该这样……”

架着光之战士的姿势对于高大的精灵实在太过难捱，如果能把对方背起来就好了，奥尔什方走得很慢，毕竟喝醉的人现在下盘不稳：“我们是朋友啊，你的朋友会放任你在居酒屋醉到天亮吗。”

“你知道我说的……不是这个……”不仅连话都说得断断续续，在末尾还抽了下鼻子的男性人类实在令精灵又喜欢又无可奈何，他趁着对方不清醒的时候胆子也大了些，温柔地捏了捏对方的掌心：“那是什么？”

“我们之间的关系太亲密了......是不同于朋友的那种亲密。”

奥尔什方心中咯噔一下，他确实在以“过去的方式”与对方相处着，有所收敛的不过是相见的频率罢了。

“但是，这种亲密显得十分自然——”光之战士拖着长音“嗯”了一会儿，奥尔什方偏了偏头去看光，他在等对方给出下文：“——好像我们本来就该是这样的。”

因为他们本来就是这样的。奥尔什方想说些什么，但最终还是将那些喧嚣的爱意压在舌根下，连带叹息也吞进喉中。

“这大概是不对的事情……因为我不能喜欢你，”他自言自语地喃喃道，而后如幡然醒悟般，跌跌撞撞把精灵轻推开，“我喜欢的是他的影子……这对你来说太不公平了。”

苍发的精灵一把扶住男人，酝酿了好久也不知该如何面对这样的情景，他决定稍微也向对方吐露点心里话，毕竟喝醉的人醒来后可能就什么也不记得了：“......没关系，你能以这样的方式喜欢我，我也十分开心。”

光迷离地盯着他看了一会儿，然后闭上眼睛摇了摇头：“不行，我问心有愧。你对我来说，已经是一种痛苦的折磨了——明明我今天没想着要忆起他……”

男人看起来想要落泪的样子简直要将他的心脏割离成一瓣瓣碎片，狠狠地扎痛着他的血肉与神经，他开始愧疚地反思，自己的隐瞒是否才是对他最大的伤害。

“如果能与离开的友人们再次相见，如果能与他再次相见，都是我梦寐以求的念想——你站在我面前的每分每秒都令我对他的思念更加深刻，而后我才更清晰地意识到他永远不可能回来了。”

“我不想总是沉湎于过往的悲痛，所以请不要再向我走来，因为我不舍得逃开，更无法拒绝这虚渺的幻影。”

他什么时候变成如此恶劣的性格？不再能体恤对方的情感，甚至一次又一次因为自己的臆断而使对方变得纠结与挣扎——但他仍不知疲倦地重复着这样的错误，直到现在，面前的男人露出了在他看来相当悲戚的神色。奥尔什方陷入了深深的自责之中。

他们之间的沉默持续了一分多钟，又是由光之战士率先打破了僵局，他深吸了一口气，语气中已是淡漠的释然：“今晚是最后一次了，下次见面，我会主动躲开——如果你想好了要过怎样的日子，就没必要与过往纠缠不清了，我们的路总归都要向前的。”

那将会是两条再无交集的道路，蜿蜒着从此夜迅速分崩离析，直至渺远的终点。

“你曾经说过，他不会让你感到痛苦，亦不是挡在你道路上的阻碍。”奥尔什方想起在巨龙首的那个雪夜，对方提起他时仍能露出释然与怀恋的温暖笑容。

光抬起头来看他，言语中是咬碎了冲于齿缝间的愤懑：“他曾经确实不是，而现在他已经成为这样的存在了。”

【2】

光不知道自己为什么执着于用这样的方式来逼迫对方——他明明可以直接揭穿对方的身份，却还是以几近残忍的方式将奥尔什方逼入死角——好像对方亲口承认的话就会有着不一样的意义一般。

如果这样还不能够让他动摇分毫呢。光将身体浸入居室内的温泉中，只留下嘴唇以上的部分暴露在空气中呼吸。

泉水的热气暖得他上下眼皮直打架，方才喝过的醇酒此刻也从血液皮肤中蒸腾开来，他扬起头来将身体靠在方形单人浴池的砖石壁面上。

嗯……就着这样的姿势睡着好像也不错。他的思绪从东方的海港漂向库尔札斯满覆冰雪的高原上——忘记是哪个雪夜，对方曾低下头来吮吻着他的嘴唇。

那个吻带着在寒风与暴雪肆虐时才能嗅到的松木的清香，哪怕是冷冰冰的也叫光感到无比地幸福，巨龙首的指挥官总算是有那么一次再他睡着前结束了手上的工作，光之战士好心情地缠着对方吻了很多次。

对方惊异于他的主动，但很快接受了这来之不易的机会，顺着感觉将他向床上带——巨龙首营地的床铺条件相当有限，两个人挤在窄小的床上一面接吻一面替对方脱去衣服的过程实际相当不痛快，可他那时确实觉得在天寒地冻中束手束脚的情事是极其快乐的事情。

奥尔什方喜欢从他的额头吻起，湿冷柔软的嘴唇逐渐变得温暖起来，而后是脸颊，一路向下从耳侧后下方吻过脖颈，直到将嘴唇停驻在他的喉结处，此刻他便配合地做出吞咽的动作，伏在他身上的精灵捕捉到唇间那被薄薄一层皮肉覆盖的软骨的轻微扰动，于是如得到什么信号般笑得愈加温柔，抬起眼望他时，眉眼间更是满足的神情。

“好棒......”对方的手掌覆在他的腰侧，食指与拇指轻轻地捏揉着他腰部的肌肉，“你好像又强壮了不少，但似乎最近更劳累了呢，有的时候甚至看不到你的身影......”

“又说这种话，”他抬手来轻柔地抚摸着精灵柔软的头发，此刻对方正对着他肩膀上新长好的一处浅粉白色伤疤舔舐着，“明明是我不常看到你，每天都工作到深夜吗，奥尔什方？你也要注意休息吧。”

对方是如何回应他的指责的？他闭着眼睛却总也回想不起那些过往——

他用手握住自己的性器，套弄的动作僵硬又生疏，温水的流动感并没能给这场潦草的自渎带来一丝宽慰，或许是因为他无论如何回想也不能从情欲的浪潮中窥探到属于对方的一点幻影。当他清晰地认识到精灵的面容已在他的脑海中变成模糊的碎片时，他才发觉奥尔什方确实已经离开很久了。

“奥尔什方......”

男人的声音听起来好似控诉般的怀恋又好像是满溢着爱慕的悲恸。

刚踏入房间为对方端来浓茶与蜜水的精灵好巧不巧就听到了光的声音，蒸腾着的热气的水声中翻涌着情欲的波涛，这叫他端着托盘的力道与心脏同时漏下一拍。

现在就想见他。这是他心中第一个也是唯一一个念头。

他想摘下面具将对方的神色尽收眼底，连同再给他亲吻以安慰，他将直视对方的眼睛以承认自己的错误，如果对方推开他也不要紧，毕竟那是他因自大而应得的惩罚。

他再次将他拉入苦痛的旋涡，却在对方纠结万分时想残忍地抽身离去。

精灵敲响浴池隔间的木板时，光正垂着眼睛看着手掌上与水混杂在一体的透明液体，直到他释放出来的那一刻他也没能想起他与对方一起攀上高潮时对方究竟是何种模样——大概以后也不会回忆起了吧，就算听到了也不愿贸然闯进来的精灵，似乎真的是铁了心不要在他面前暴露身份。

也没关系，他向来不喜欢逼迫别人，或许别人也有不想再纠缠于这段关系的念头。他回答的声音显得有些沙哑：“请进。”

依旧戴着面具的精灵温柔地向他问好：“我泡了浓茶和蜜水，要解酒后舒缓一下胃部吗？”

男人无奈地轻笑，闭上眼睛摇了摇头：“我没醉到那么难受的地步，只是稍微喝得多了点，多睡一会儿就好了。”

精灵走到男人的旁边将托盘放下，叹了气口气后开了口：“到了这种时候，我也觉得确实没什么瞒着你的必要，明明是不想再让你再次承受那些痛苦，但现在看来我仿佛成为了让你痛苦的刽子手。”

光之战士思索一会儿，他不知道这算不算他想要的发展，于是慢吞吞地回复道：“其实没关系，这是我欣然接受的东西，所以不能苛责你什么，说到底还是我自己愚钝，我常以为我们的关系确实是对等的——但我并不能够代表你，所以你也没必要代表我去做什么，我们都是在做我们认为着的正确的事情。”

光听到了窸窣的声音，当他回过头去时，精灵正将木质的面具从脸上取下，那些封存于脑海的有关对方的碎片随着面具的脱落而逐渐清晰地拼凑成一个完整的属于奥尔什方的形象。

“这种时候再不解下来的话，怕是连赎罪都没有机会了吧，”奥尔什方苦笑了一下，用手指触碰了光的脸颊，“对不起。”

他看到对方有那么一瞬间露出了惊喜的表情，但那瞬火光立马消散在隐忍的愤怒与悲戚的神色中，他畏惧着对方的责难，却无论如何也不想收回捧着对方脸颊的手掌。

“不要说是因为喜欢才躲得如此遥远，我曾以为你爱我爱得是世界上最勇敢的，连生命种种都毫不怜惜地为我倾尽，却不曾问我需不需要！想不想要你为我这样做！”

他像是要把对方离开时送给他的所有的被他苦苦压抑许久的情绪都在此刻爆发出来：“不允许我露出悲伤的表情，还要我背负着无法再传递的爱意继续走下去，连同现在我是否能向你吐露心迹也是由你掌控——”

“我不是所有的善意都会全盘接受，我也想有我想做的事情啊，奥尔什方。”

他不停地小声地说着“抱歉”。虽然道歉在此刻显得苍白无力，可精灵也想不出更好的补救的方法——他更不敢贸然去吻对方眼角即将溢出来的小滴泪水或是别的动作，他甚至撤了撤身子，打算讪讪地将还触碰着对方的手掌缩回去。

光之战士扣住了他的手腕，精灵痛得咬紧了牙齿，他听到对方的训斥，比起愤怒的指责那倒更像是绝望的悲痛一般：“不许收回去！明明给我那些伤害时毫不手软，却在这方面如此吝啬！”

“如果说你不喜欢我，那你就赶紧离开这间屋子，但要是你还喜欢我的话，就去做你想做的啊！我曾经喜欢的那个人一向不是勇敢而无畏的吗，为什么现在倒像一个胆小鬼一样畏缩不前呢！”

奥尔什方愧疚地低下了头：“做什么也可以......亲吻呢？你也愿意接受吗，一个令你失望了多次的人亲吻......”

“什么都可以，触碰也好，亲吻也好，做爱也好，连痛苦我都甘之若饴，为什么这些我会拒绝？”

奥尔什方在对方再次露出忧郁的神色前吻住了他。

【4】

光比他想象中的更为热情，唇舌纠缠上来的气势汹汹又霸道无比，在齿间交换着唾液与热息的家伙未着寸缕地扑到他的身上，奥尔什方动情间还记得从地板上捞起浴巾为对方盖住身体。

被擦拭着身体与发梢上的水滴的光之战士一面接吻一面无奈地看着精灵，对方帮对方擦拭干净后才专心致志地亲吻起来。

等到氧气耗光，男人气喘吁吁地趴倒在精灵的胸口前喘气时，精灵伸出手来将对方完全抱在怀中：“冷吗？我们去床上吧。”

“你还在在意这种小事啊。”

“怎么会不在意，”他向对方展露出温暖的笑容，“我不想看你感冒啊——你刚刚自慰的时候在想我吗，我听到你有叫我的名字......”

“你听到了还等了那么久才进来，我真不知道是要敬佩你定力好，还是说其实我在你心里也没什么吸引力。”

“不要说胡话了，挚友在我心中可是最棒的。”

那偏离了轨道的关系此刻似乎回到了原位，正如初始一般。

当他将对方放到床铺上，如从前那样温柔地吻着对方的颈子与前胸时，光似乎显得有些难耐：“我说，你要不直接进来吧。”

对方说得相当轻松，似乎这根本不是与他有关的性事一般。

奥尔什方皱起眉头：“你刚刚有扩张过吗，我直接进去会流血的吧。”

“没关系，我不想等那么久，痛一点也好，留下印记也好，让我知道你在与我结合。”

奥尔什方自然不肯，于是舌头一路舔到他的小腹，对方现在听上去有些慌乱，他们之前还没为对方口交过：“没必要这样做，我会忍不住的！”

“忍不住也没关系，”他张口含住了男人的微硬的性器，“我想尝尝光的味道。”他抬眼向上看去男人红了脸的同时果然也红了眼角，于是他用嘴包住了对方的性器开始慢慢吞吐，在用舌头舔过对方顶端的沟壑时，男人不自觉地开始向上送腰，他相当贴心地抓住对方的手将他的手掌放到自己的头发上：“你来掌控也可以，我一点也不介意你射进来。”

对方潮红着眼角瞥他一眼，在灯光与汗水照耀下的冒出胡渣的男人的脸庞真是性感地迷人，奥尔什方冲他笑笑，接着将头低下去继续吞吐着男人的性器。

他感到男人的性器在他的口腔中变得越来越硬挺，口腔中的软肉温柔地吮吻着那根东西而后继续下吞，在龟头伸进喉中时，身下的男人如受惊般想要逃开，而奥尔什方却强忍着干呕的冲动继续向下，直到对方的性器被他裹在一下下无意识收缩着的食道中。

“不可以......奥尔什方，我要射了！”

精灵自然没工夫回他，能做的只不过是将对方扣得更紧一些，对方不出意外地射在了他的嘴中。

奥尔什方笑意盈盈地吐出对方的东西，用手指将它涂抹在对方的穴口，一面与还处于放空状态的男人接吻，这时候的光基本是无意识的，嘴唇软绵绵的，身体也如因脱水而无意识的鱼，对方乖巧地任他亲吻，精液的味道从舌尖传来。

“你的味道真的好棒，如果能一直这样就好了......”

光之战士还没反应过来对方是什么意思，对方的手指就着他刚射出的液体钻进了他的肉穴中，他的穴肉正因抗拒而小幅度地缩紧着，精灵的另一只手则将他方才射出的液体涂抹在他的小腹上，被薄薄的体液与汗珠覆盖的蜜色肌肉在灯光下显得格外淫靡。

“腿再张开点吧，要不后入来？这样你也太辛苦了。”

精灵被男人狠狠地驳斥回去：“就这样，我想看你！”

奥尔什方俯下身来轻吻对方的眉骨，手上的动作快了起来，当光的后穴翕合着能吞下他的三根手指时，他将手指抽了出来——嫩红色的肠肉不满地蠕动着，而接触到空气时又可爱地瑟缩了一下，觉察到精灵在认真观看自己后穴的反应的男人显得有些羞愤：“不要看了！奥尔什方！”

精灵自然是先道歉，而后换上性器抵在了对方的大腿内侧，光之战士此刻却毫无羞耻一般地用大腿内侧的软肉蹭了蹭精灵长而硬直的性器。

“你这样我忍不住的，光。”

“来操我吧，我肖想你很久很久了。”

他在吻他的时候进入他，蕈头挤开穴口湿软的软肉进入其中，对方的肠道紧紧地裹住他进入的那一点，甚至将他夹得生疼，他咬着牙挤出这样的话：“再放松一点......”

“没关系，全进来，疼我也喜欢。”光勾住精灵的脖子，下身却不顾疼痛一般向对方的性器索求着，奥尔什方知道劝不动他，只好一面吻他，一面按住他的身体慢慢开拓他的后穴。

“很久没做过吗？自己也没碰过后面？”他捻着对方硬立的乳首，对方难耐地向前挺胸，好像想让他的动作更激烈些，于是奥尔什方低下头来用牙齿在乳珠周围一圈咬了个牙印，被蹂躏的乳肉竟微微鼓起宛如刚刚发育的乳房般。

光之战士或许也觉得有点色情，看了一眼便把头偏向一侧不再与仍在他胸前舔弄的精灵对视：“不经常用那里做，伸不到里面去......嗯......”对方无意识地发出一声略显艳丽的闷哼。

奥尔什方挑眉看他：“那处很舒服吧？后面已经在慢慢吸着我了。”

于是他开始摁住对方的腰侧，腰腹部瘦韧的肌肉仍然令他心动不已：“好棒，你的肉体还是这么强健，你的身体真是太令我爱慕了！”

光几乎要笑出声来：“来做吧，不要说那些了。”

精灵得到首肯后自然是开始大幅度的抽插起来，粗长的性器每次开合都能顶到对方的敏感点，方才还显得游刃有余的男人此刻微张着嘴巴，被顶地已是说不出完整的句子，只能从嘴中溢出阵阵喘息与无意识的“嗯啊”声。

随着囊袋拍击臀肉的声音渐大，对方的眼神似乎也失去对焦的能力，随着奥尔什方上顶的力度与频率加大，他不得不按着男人才能使对方完完整整地吞下去自己的性器——后穴吮吻着精灵的阴茎与抽插时空气和液体发出淫靡而让人想入非非的黏腻水声，二人交合处杂乱的毛发被透明的液体与细微的泡沫浸染着。

光觉得自己的后穴中的液体正顺着大腿内侧冰冷冷地流下去，而在床榻上汇聚成一小滩液体。

精灵故意在他身体中停留很久，于是性器的热度与形状在他的穴中被完整地感知到了，他的穴肉还在不知廉耻地绞着性器，他几乎觉得自己的肠道如同一个模具般，将自身的形状严丝合缝地铸成与对方完全契合的形室。

奥尔什方拉着他的手摸到小腹间，那鼓胀的感觉完全是拜对方的阴茎所赐，光一想到对方的东西将他撑得鼓鼓胀胀的又觉得脸红了几分；但精灵似乎不打算放过他，又拉着他的手继续向下，他摸过自己今夜第三次勃起的性器，在摸过湿漉漉的会阴处，而后是他无意识收缩的穴口，与对方性器的根部，两人的耻毛刺激着他的感觉。

“好厉害啊，真的全把我吃下去了。”他听上去是感叹又像是在说着什么淫言浪语。

“之前不也是这样吗，如果是你的话，我无论如何都想全部接受。”他起身亲了一下精灵的鼻尖，“动吧，我用手和你一起射出来。”

精灵轻咬了对方的嘴唇作为回应，而后将他的双腿挂在自己腰间开始了新一轮的抽插。

他们一起射出来时，奥尔什方爽快之余有点想要流泪的感觉，他总算是再次拥有了对方。

他将性器从对方泥泞不堪的后穴中抽出来，两人交合处的床单被晕湿地相当淫秽。

对方却没在意这些，奥尔什方抱起对方向浴室的方向走去。

光窝在他的怀中亲吻了一下他的胸膛：“下次换后入吧。”

奥尔什方自然会听他的，但还是有些在意对方今天的体验：“这样不舒服吗？”

缩在他的臂弯中的男人狡黠地笑了笑：“那样的话你就可以从后面摸我的小腹，看看你是不是真的把我填满了。”

奥尔什方满足地笑了起来，实话实说，他已经不想等到下次了，如果浴室空间足够的话，就直接在那里做掉吧。

TBC.


	7. 怒焰红莲

【1】

光醒来时已是日上三竿，想爬起来时发觉腰痛得不行，这才隐约记起昨晚对方还拉着他在浴池做了几次，中途自己还因为太困昏昏沉沉闭了眼睛，清醒时对方竟然还没结束——待到对方从他身体退出去后他两眼一闭就睡了过去，后面种种一概不记得。

枕上的发丝散发出皂露的清香，身体也是干爽舒适的感觉，光沉吟着坐起来伸个懒腰——哇，好痛，奥尔什方也太不知道节制了吧。

听到男人发出声音而立马从外室走入屋内的精灵一副急匆匆的样子冲进来，而后发现自己进来好像也不能帮对方做什么，于是他又颇不好意思地低下头去：“你睡够了吗？昨天折腾到很晚了。”

你自己也知道啊。光之战士在心里默默吐槽。

“很痛啊，奥尔什方。”他装模作样地捶了捶腰，苍蓝发色的精灵俯下身来为他按摩腰部的肌肉：“是我没把控好，昨天一看到你的肉体还有热情的样子，我就没办法理智下来......”

光之战士不自在地清清嗓子示意对方终止这个话题，昨日沉醉旖旎的风光此刻已在他的脑海中蠢蠢欲动。

“你比我睡的还晚吧，身体能受的住吗？”

精灵低着头答他，手上的动作依旧温柔而体贴：“没关系，自回来后我的生理需求就不算多么强烈了。”

“你确定？”光之战士意有所指。

奥尔什方被他的表情逗笑了，连声音也欢快起来，这倒是与光之前认识的家伙别无二致——

“这个不算，如果是你的话，无论怎样我也会想要的。”

“好了，不用了，”他慌慌张张地把对方的手从自己的腰侧赶下去，好似生怕对方还要对他做什么一般，“我收拾一下我们就出去吃饭吧，饿了。”

“是昨晚光顾着喝酒了吧。”奥尔什方垂下眼睛，“你那时看起来很不开心，我没敢问你什么，现在会感觉好一些吗？”

光反应过来他在说什么，下意识摇了摇头，而后又点了点头。

“友人的离开这种事情，经历到已经数不过来了，比起接受，我更倾向于麻木一说……”光之战士苦笑了一下，“很多人甚至都已经记不起来容貌了，只有名字是熟悉的。”

他不知道如何是好，安慰显得煽情又虚伪，开脱意味自大与冷漠，他被这个问题堵在思绪的死胡同，连想要握住对方的手以示宽慰这种事情都犹豫起来，奥尔什方知道他与光的情感并不是能一直相通的。

“不过，能再次拥有你的感觉真的很好啊，奥尔什方，我还有很多话想要告诉你……”

光之战士从前并不擅长表达，若是从深夜的缠绵与独处的静谧间听到对方坦诚而露骨的爱语，对于奥尔什方其实是相当珍贵的回忆；总是压抑着，以笑脸与向上的雀跃姿态面对困难的男人，在亲吻时发出的令奥尔什方格外愉悦的声音不知道是被情欲熏染的产物还是不想扫他兴致于是精心编织的谎言——

“都说给我吧，挚友，我无时不刻都在想念你......”奥尔什方伸出手来抱住男人，手掌按住光的腰部将他压进自己怀里，“能再次拥抱你，能再次以本来的身份站到你的身边，实在是太幸运了。”

光之战士并不排斥，反倒乖顺地靠在精灵怀中，抬起头时柔软的发丝若有若无地蹭到奥尔什方的下颌：“你真的这样想的话，为什么一开始要躲开呢？明明你也知道我对你的情感。”

“以亡者的身份出现，大概会给你引来不小的麻烦，再者，如果哪天悄无声息地离开，会不会让你露出难过的表情我也不得而知......”奥尔什方抬起手来拨了拨对方额前的长发，“头发长长了不少啊，之前在阿拉米格还是很精神的短发呢......”

“你喜欢短发吗，来到这边后也很忙，没有打理过。”前额的刘海确实也有些挡视线了，光抬起眼睛用手指将挡住视线的发丝撩开，“啊，好像也变成胡子拉碴的了。”

由尖锐的逼问轻松转向外型的话题令奥尔什方舒了口气，虽然最终无法逃避。但在与对方交合时谈及此事的效果大概会比现在这样好很多……奥尔什方咬了下舌头，试图把那些事情甩出自己的脑海，毕竟两人昨天才刚发生过什么。

“还是剪个头发收整一下吧，看起来你不习惯这样的我。”

“怎么会呢！”奥尔什方一把抱住了光，对方一瞬间露出了惊讶的表情，而后小小地挣扎了一下，奥尔什方收紧了手臂示意对方不要乱动，“这样的你也很迷人，比以往的任何时刻都显得成熟，是饱经了历练后比以往变得更强大了吧，光？我可十分喜欢这样的你。”

“是吗……”对方侧过脸去不好意思地挠挠鼻尖，而后他才意识到精灵似乎把他抱离了地面，他小幅度地晃了晃小腿，“放我下来，奥尔什方，出去吃饭了。”

那动作在精灵看来像是无意识的撒娇，于是他低下头去吻了吻光的发旋，人类男性的耳尖泛起淡淡的粉红色。

“我可以戴着面具出去吗？”

“随便你啦，反正我也知道了。”光之战士调整一下佩刀的位置，低下头去小声答到。

【2】

奥尔什方酒量并不可观，当对面的男人喝下去小半瓶清酒时，精灵的眼睛已经呆楞地盯着对方的嘴唇足有半分钟之久——他方才不过陪对方喝了一杯。

“你醉了吗？”对方的话语中倒带着一丝戏谑的味道，奥尔什方愣了一会而后缓缓地点点头：“有点，我喝不惯这里的酒。”

好在对方是相当体恤的人，没难为他继续呆滞在潮风亭的雅座里看着自己的嘴唇发呆，草草结账后就拉着他一起向望海楼的方向走去。

“我可以自己走的。”精灵只是看起来行动迟缓了些，但也没走路走得歪七扭八。

光之战士眨眨眼睛，半信半疑地放开了奥尔什方的胳膊，对方此刻像一只考拉一样慢吞吞地拖着身子向前移动着。

“……好像无尾熊啊。”光抬起手来想碰一下精灵，而奥尔什方则将下巴搁在了对方肩膀上，对方脸上形状怪异的面具硌得光有些不舒服，他向外偏偏脑袋：“哎，痛。”

“你想我摘下来吗？”奥尔什方掀起面具的下部，嘴唇间的湿润气息与温热的气流穿于光耳侧的间隙间，被他顺势揽抱的男人身体越发僵直起来。

“不用了吧……你也不想被别人看到。”光之战士用手指微微下扣，将对方的面具又按了回去，“我们就回旅馆后再摘下来好了。”

“你会生气吗，”奥尔什方拉住他的手，“一直以这样的方式站在你的身边……”

光之战士对海德琳发誓他绝无半分生气的意思——精灵的动作过于夸张了，于是他不得不拉着人去了相对昏暗的地方继续走：“怎么会，我明明开心都来不及，你不要因为这种事情一直问来问去的啊，我昨天不都已经表现得很明显了吗……”他说到最后竟觉得双颊有点发热，便不由得将头低了下去。

“再因为这种事情道歉会被你骂吗？”

“会的。”

于是精灵握住对方手掌的力道更重了些：“你很快就要回到阿拉米格了吧？”

“嗯，明天晚上的渡船，”光之战士漫不经心地答到，而后他似乎反应过来了什么：“你想要一起来吗？”

奥尔什方摇了摇头，用缓慢而迟疑的声音回复：“我还是不去了吧？那边我也不熟悉，去了也会给你添麻烦——光也是这样想的吧？”

光之战士轻笑了一下，而后用手肘轻捣了一下精灵的腹部：“你很了解我嘛，我确实不想让你跟过去，如果为了与你无关的事情而再次消失的话，我会更加难过的。”

奥尔什方伸出手来摸了摸对方的脸，光下颌上的胡茬有点扎手：“你似乎从不对别人苛求什么，所以才每天都搞的自己那么累。”

“还好啦，你有看我很疲惫的样子吗？”他趁着私下没人又在暗处，便就着精灵的手掌温存地蹭了蹭，“我早就跟你说过了，我在某些方面也算是普通人，我也有珍视的不愿失去的东西——”

“你真的想要去的话，我也拦不住你吧？只是，你不去的话我会更开心点。”

精灵的酒醉在夜风中一吹似乎散去了大半：“主要这次，我会很担心你，你要面对那个加雷马的军团长了吧，如果……”

他知道精灵未尽的话语中藏着是他也在思考的事情——如果无法打败对方，他的生命估计也要终结于此。

“我又不期待你来替我做些什么，如果再像教皇厅那次一样，我会愧疚至死。”

“不要这样说，我觉得那件事相当有意义，除了英雄，又有谁能够做到那样的事情……我到现在也丝毫不觉得后悔，因为你完成了我的夙愿啊，光。”

“所以我说，”光之战士垂下眼帘，“你就是太自我了，我不想要的也要给我，还不要让人露出悲伤的表情，这太独裁了吧，奥尔什方？”

他听出来对方责备的意思，但好在问题的矛头不算尖锐，只需要沉默地听对方说就好了。

“但我一点也不想浪费你重返世间的机会——所以我不会输给他的，不仅如此，这次我也会保护好我所有的朋友……”

奥尔什方摘下面具来用嘴唇撞了一下他的额头：“好棒，我最喜欢这样的你了，永不言败地向上跃动的生命，比冬夜的篝火还令人感到热情——”

光之战士伸出食指压在奥尔什方的嘴唇上。

“不要在外面说这种话啊，要说的话还是到旅馆去说吧。”

“今晚也可以吗？你明天就要离开了。”精灵摘下在他唇边的手轻柔地亲吻。

光之战士向来对恋人的小动作招架不住，这次当然也不例外，他迅速将手抽了出去，而后羞涩地点点头不再看向对方。

但他确实是同意的，奥尔什方听见对方小声地回答道：“当然要啊，因为明天过后又要有一段时间才能再见了。”

【3】

莉瑟发现没睡着的不止她一个人，夜间的甲板上风大又湿冷，腰间别着配刀的人背对着她看海水卷起波浪汹涌地拍打着船身。

“嗨，你还没睡啊？”她走到对方身边，照往常的习惯打了招呼。

“莉瑟，”他点点头也对她问好，“船晃得厉害，睡不着，我出来透透气。”

这是多拙劣的谎言，她记得来时遇到那么大的风暴对方还是最后一个醒的——毕竟他也不会感到畏惧吧，他可是什么都能打败的人。

“真的吗？我倒觉得你心中有些事情。”

“你说说看，”光温和地笑了，拇指将佩刀与刀鞘划出一道裂痕，而后又发出合上的清脆声，“看看你说的对不对。”

“我才不猜呢，”莉瑟将手臂搭在围栏上，“我自己的事情还没想明白。”

“你想要跟我说说吗。”

他在这方面倒是很敏锐，或者说，他们说不定想到了一起去。

“无非还是解放阿拉米格的事，”莉瑟目光平视着远处黑黢黢的海水，语气中是淡淡地忧愁：“我们能像解放多玛那样顺利吗，那个男人……”

“芝诺斯·耶·加尔乌斯？”

“我就知道，你和我都在担心相同的事情。”她无奈地冲他笑了笑，那笑容看起来有些苦涩与无奈。

“别害怕，”光拍了拍自己腰间的配刀，“我坚信我我可以打败他的，解放阿拉米格的事情就包在我身上好了！”

“哎呀，没有要你许这种誓言的意思呀！”莉瑟慌忙摆摆手，“你尽力而为就好，每一次都在麻烦你帮忙，看你劳累的样子，我心中也很过意不去……谢谢你啊，愿意陪我完成如此艰苦的任务。”

“怎么又开始道谢了，我们已经是很久的朋友了。”

莉瑟闻言一笑：“这样说也是……只是这一次我也想来保护你，不想你一直站在你的背后了——父亲，姐姐还有帕帕力莫，每个人都勇敢地守护着我，我也想哪天能成为守护你们的坚盾。”

他沉默一会儿才缓缓开口：“……不用太在意那些，我们都尽力而为就好。不必为了那些事情，而去和芝诺斯硬碰硬。”

对方并不是不体恤的人，但这样听上去有些伤人的话从他的嘴中说出，莉瑟还是小小地吃惊了一下：“哎？你也觉得我应该躲在你的身后吗！”

“不是躲，”光纠正她的说法，“我们是并肩作战，只是，你如果真的搞不定他就交给我好了，我不会让你失望的。”

“还说我，明明你自己也是这样的人……不过你确实比我强很多就是了……”

看着少女的头低下去，光忙去安慰对方：“我没有要否定你的意思，我只是想最大可能地避免我们的伤亡，失去朋友这种事情你我都不想再发生了吧。”

“嗯，这倒不错。”莉瑟沉吟一会儿，“飞燕看起来很坚强的样子，但夜间还是在偷偷地注视着豪雪的画像呢——我又何尝不是，每一次一个人的时候也会想起和帕帕力莫一起的日子。”

“会怀恋往事与故人是很正常的事情啊，我有时也会如此……”他想起远在东方海港的精灵，心中泛起莫名的情感，“毕竟很难忘却吧，这些记忆。”

“是啊，”莉瑟转向光，“说起来，你应当也有这样的人吧，当年失散的时日，他们也有给我提过一些关于你的故事。”

“这些也都说出去了，”光之战士不太好意思地揉了揉鼻子，“倒叫我有种被看穿的感觉。”

“大英雄可是没有秘密可言的噢～”莉瑟笑着冲他摇了摇手指。

“是这样吗？”于是光也笑起来，但他不打算再说更多了。

奥尔什方的复生于他无疑是一个惊喜的秘密，而对方此刻正生活在与危险隔绝的地方正是他想要看到的画面。

回到伊修加德会引起民众的恐慌，一起去到动乱之地他又不首肯，对方愿意在远东的港口生活倒顺遂他的心意，所以无论如何他也想赢得这场战争，而后回到故人身边去。

他问过精灵想不想回到福尔唐家看看，对方答地犹豫而痛苦：而最终还是说了自己不要去。

光之战士听完对方的回答抱着软垫在床榻上叹气，于是奥尔什方走过来亲吻他的额头：“你不满意这个回答吗？”

像是犯了什么错误一样，他的亲吻带有安抚与讨好的意味，光之战士摇头：“这是关乎你的事情，我没有立场来说不满意，只是这样的机会并不多见，如果你想做什么还是去做比较好。”

奥尔什方冲他眨眨眼睛。

“你还有什么想说的吗？”光偏过头去拒绝和对方对视，“我一会儿要去趟商会馆，估计走之前也没什么机会见你了，下次来，要等到在阿拉米格把事情办完了——”

话还没说完，奥尔什方就抱住了他，光之战士在对方怀里愣住了，以至于半分钟后才听清楚对方说了什么：“我会自己考虑清楚的，等你平安归来时，我一定会有答案的。”

光推了推他从精灵的怀抱中挣脱出来：“我可能很久才会回来，不过我会尽力早些解决那些事情的，那时候我们可以再一起回伊修加德或去别的地方……”

奥尔什方低下头摸摸光的后颈，对方温热的手掌叫光微微缩了一下脖子，但又很快舒展肌肉接受了对方的抚摸，他听见精灵格外温柔地答他：“不用想着我的事情，英雄，当这个世界不再如此迫切地需要你时，再回到我的身边来吧，那时的我就能任性地说我想与你一起走到时间的尽头了。”

莉瑟伸出手来在他眼前摆了摆：“嘿！你在想过去的事情吗？”

光被小小地惊吓到，而后无奈地笑了笑：“也不算吧，不过是几天前刚发生过……要去休息吗，莉瑟？大概明天就能够到达利敏萨·罗姆萨了。”

“那就去吧，接下来可是一场恶战呢——”少女抱了抱拳，直到转身走了几步后，才停下脚步背对着他不确定地问了一句，“我们，一定会赢的吧？”

而这次。光之战士毫不犹豫地点头：“一定会赢。”

TBC.


	8. 三条花街

【1】

奥尔什方被不知从哪里坠下的一小枝春桃砸中了脑袋，他抬头向上看，看到许久未见的面孔向他眨眨眼睛，比了个噤声的手势——他想大概是他与朋友在一起。

与拂晓的人在一起喝花酒吗？奥尔什方面具下的眉头皱了起来，如果说是桑克瑞德和英雄本人倒也没什么，毕竟是成年的男性了，但带着未成年的阿尔菲诺与其胞妹的话未免也太糟糕了吧。

在二楼的露台侧过身来的英雄很快引起了夜宴上其他与会者的注意，于是对方悄悄向他指了指望海楼的方向，示意奥尔什方今晚去旅馆找他。

精灵无奈又好笑地看着对方的做出的小动作，在心中默默感叹这好像偷情一样的刺激情节。

也不能说这种话吧，最多也就是向外界隐瞒他与英雄的恋情罢了。奥尔什方摇摇头，把那枝春桃收进衣袋，花枝上一朵松散的花朵就在此时掉落，几片花瓣和半朵桃花恰巧落在他刚刚伫立过的地方。

>>>

冒险者返回旅馆已是深夜，但好在在花街的多方打探终于有了结果，众人一致决定明日再去寻找豪雪后便分头返回暂时的落脚点，而光之战士这才想起来许久未见的恋人此刻或许等待自己已久，他不知道奥尔什方是离开还是继续呆在了望海楼，亦不知道对方是在旅馆外面等待还是找到了自己的房间。

虽说天气并不算寒冷，但在如此深的夜色中受了风寒是极有可能的事情，光之战士赶到望海楼的时候，旅舍前的空地自是空空荡荡，而望海楼的一层也只有接待员一人。

“你回来了啊，刚刚那位戴面具的异乡人来找你了呢，”接待员看到他时向他这样解释道，“大概是很想见到你的样子，可等了很久也没有看到你回来，于是我擅作主张把他带到您的房间里去了。”

“十分感谢！我这次好像确实让他等得太久了。”光之战士不好意思地挠了挠头，旅馆接待员报以微笑：“但对方也没有离开嘛，你还是快去休息吧，就算这个时候旅馆内也有热水供应哦！”

光之战士一面道谢一面小跑着上楼，木屐踏过木板发出的声响给了正在旅馆中小憩的精灵以信号，本来就少眠的家伙睁开眼睛，心里盘算着是不是恋人正在向自己赶来。

在经历过那么几次的失望与空欢喜后，奥尔什方总算能得到他想要的答案，当他为来者敲开门的一瞬间，穿着红色羽织的家伙兴奋地扑到了他的怀中：“奥尔什方！你真的还在等我啊！”

精灵将男人完全揽进怀里，而后用空出的手轻轻一推木门，推拉门的边框便发出与凹槽相契合的钝响，他此刻是摘下面具的，因此完全不必担心会将恋人硌得不舒服：“怎么不会呢？你天天这么忙碌，我其实都已经习惯了。”

他的本意自然不是责备什么，而是在陈述一个事实，但光似乎把这当做了不满的信号，于是突然抱住他的腰向他道歉：“对不起，奥尔什方，我实在抽不开身......”

“我没有责怪的意思啊，挚友，这次前来是为了什么事情呢？我猜想并不是因为解决了所有的麻烦才来这边喝酒的吧？毕竟还带着阿尔菲诺呢……”

“不仅责怪我迟到还在指责我去三条花街鬼混吗？你什么时候变成这种坏人了，奥尔什方？以前的你可比现在坦诚多了。”光抬高了手想去捏捏精灵的耳朵，但苦于身高差异还是在半空中停了手，精灵此时却仿佛看穿他的心思，主动而乖顺地低下头来，于是光之战士如愿以偿。

“我想知道有关你的所有事情，虽然这样显得像个占有欲变态的小气鬼，不过我觉得很值得。”奥尔什方的手指覆上光的后脑勺，柔软的棕色头发如流水般在他的指间滑过。

“你想知道什么的话，我都可以说给你听。”对方的抚弄温暖而轻柔，光之战士顺势低下头把前额靠在奥尔什方的胸前，“这一点也不算什么小气鬼，能被你这样喜欢，我心中倒是开心的不得了。”

奥尔什方鲜少见到会主动向他表露心迹的恋人，所以此刻心中像是溢满了幸福的粉色泡泡般快乐，他将对方的脑袋向自己胸口按了按，“真的吗？独占你的整个夜晚也没关系的那种吗？”

光之战士向上抬起头来与奥尔什方对视，语气中带了警告的意味：“你想干什么？今晚不可以啊，我明天还有很多事情要办......”

“挚友在想什么奇怪的事情啊，”奥尔什方无奈地笑了起来，“我想问你要不要一起去泡个温泉，你可以在放松的时候讲给我听。”

听起来倒是不错。光之战士歪了歪头：“我要是在水中睡着的话......”

“我会把你擦干净后放到床上去的。”站在他面前的恋人坦诚而直白地说出了叫人脸红的话。

“我想也是......”光之战士小声嘀咕一句，身体却还是朝着温泉的方向走去，奥尔什方跟在他的身后，没听到他在说什么。

“其实，我也有些话想要问你，如果我问你也一样愿意告诉我吗？”背对着他的男人褪下身上的罩衣，伤痕累累的光裸脊背在温泉氤氲的热气中展现在奥尔什方眼前，他看着男人在白雾中入水，激起的水花溅落在周围的木板上，奥尔什方凑到他的身后，鼻尖在对方柔软的发中轻埋着，嘴唇贴在对方后颈摩挲：“当然会，从我摘下面具的那一刻起，我就不打算在对你隐瞒任何秘密了。”

光之战士被他舔得有些痒，不由得小小打个寒战：“你先进来我们再继续说，我想看到你的脸。”

【2】

与对方共浴还是头一次，光之战士也不好说自己的脸是被水汽蒸红还是因为羞涩才变成这种颜色，蒸腾的水汽并未完全使他的身体放松下来，反倒让他产生了别样的紧张感。

“你困了吗，一直低着头。”奥尔什方捧住他的脸颊摸了摸，光之战士现在不得不与他对视了。

“有点不好意思。”光之战士低下头来，额前的碎发遮住半边眼睛，视线躲闪着不与奥尔什方交汇。

“那背过我来好了，我正好准备帮你涂一点橙花油。”奥尔什方倒不介意，他在对方背过身去时将手心的一点精油抹在光的后颈上，他能感受到那紧绷的肌肉正逐渐放松下来。

“我听说了很多关于你的故事，真了不起。”他手上的动作微微停滞，指尖轻轻地摸着对方的脊骨。

“他是个值得尊敬的对手，只不过太过偏执了，他为了享受战斗的快感不惜与蛮神融合。”光之战士不知道在想什么。

“蛮神？”奥尔什方并不知道这个，他只听过别人同他讲光之战士是如何用武士刀与芝诺斯对拼并获得最终的胜利的——不过是市坊谣传也说不定。

“他和蛮神巴哈姆特融合了，你是伊修加德人，大概也读过有关七大天龙的史书，引发第七灵灾的那个。我有时觉得加雷马帝国的人不可思议到离谱。”

奥尔什方听他吐槽，不由得笑了出来：“说的好像就是从街上抢了小孩子的苹果糖一样简单，你每次面对这样的强敌都是怎样想的？会害怕吗？”他又倒出点精油抹在对方的脊背上，热气氤氲的橙花香气在室内飞散。

“我在战斗的时候倒不会想那么多，只有被打倒在地时才会如此，不过好在这次我没给他那个机会。”光的身体完全放松下来，顺从地接受着对方手掌的按压与涂抹，他叹一口气，抬起头来望着高高的天花板，“芝诺斯在我看来是个蛮畸形的人，虽然不指望加雷马帝国的人能有几个正常，但把一个敌人称作‘挚友’怎么想也挺可悲的。”

“他不会爱人，只在乎外界能否给自己带来快感，他为了快感活着，似乎也只是为了快感。”

奥尔什方的动作停住了，他等待着光的下文。

“你觉得奇怪吗，他被我打败时脸上完全是满足的神情与微笑，好像那正是他期待的宿命一般。”光之战士缓缓将身体浸到水中，“由此做出的很多残忍的事情也是在满足如怪物一样的快感需求。”

“你畏惧这种人生吗。”精灵似乎对对方的心思有所察觉。

“会吧，如果什么时候我也变成了那种人......或是说本来现在的我就不太正常？打败怪物的人究竟是英雄还是怪物？我在战斗时也并不会手下留情，我对鲜血的味道都已经麻木了，好像那是战斗中本来就该出现的一样。”

精灵微微蜷起身体从水下抱住恋人：“这又说的是什么话，英雄就是英雄，难不成人们会觉得你比我这种死而复生的生物更可怖吗？你不要多想，你只是累了。”

“如果我并不是英雄，你当时也不会那样对我的吧，你向来是很有原则的人。”

“或许吧，”精灵用嘴唇蹭蹭对方湿润的发梢，“但我可没说过我只喜欢英雄，说不定是普通人的光我也会喜欢——可是现在都没有这些假设了，因为我现在是爱着你的，所以回旋的余地总是在这个基础上。”

“真的？”光之战士偏偏头看他一眼，嘴边稍微噙了笑意，“我现在和那时的‘光’可是很不一样了。”

“又有什么关系呢，哪怕不是张扬着的生命力，也是隐藏于火焰下的力量继续的爆发，就算是现在刚认识你，我想我也会情不自禁喜欢上你的。”他像是要对方安心般凑到前面去蹭一蹭对方的鼻尖，“如果你还觉得不安，我可以说更多给你听......”

“不用了。”光之战士一手捂着脸另一只手则冲对方摆了摆，“……我多了还是会不自在。”

精灵见他表现出羞涩，反倒开朗地笑了起来：“不过，说到喜欢，这其实应该是我担心的事情吧。光作为那么引人注目的英雄，爱慕者相当多才对，却不知为什么要答应我，你是因为我在你最困难的时候伸出援手才会如此选择的吗。”

光之战士先是一愣，继而反应过来奥尔什方什么意思：“......你觉得我只是为了那种事情才答应你的？”

“也没有全是那种意思，”奥尔什方用手指将光鬓角湿漉漉的头发别到耳后，“可我实在想不明白，像‘奥尔什方’一样的骑士有很多个，但英雄只有一个，你又是如何喜欢上我的呢。”

冒险者还真没仔细想过这问题，他向来觉得喜欢上奥尔什方是天经地义水到渠成一样的事，好像命中注定的剧本就是这样写的一般。

巨龙首营地的指挥官，具有银剑美名的骑士，福尔唐家的私生子，也是对他在困境伸出援手的挚友，吸引到自己的会是他的哪一个身份？

他对奥尔什方一开始并无太多的关注，但他对精灵的第一印象很不错，看起来并不是很在乎权势的家伙，反倒是真切在关爱与守护着国家的强悍的骑士，虽然总说出让自己感到难为情的赞美，但相处起来意外地舒服，对方给予的关怀也令自己备受感动。

从什么时候开始产生别样的情愫呢，是在短暂的沉默间对方频频递来的视线还是在一次次从未预料到的保护中喜欢上了对方？奥尔什方的告白来得猝不及防又合情合理，在对方亲手冲泡的奶茶的甜软气息与昏昏欲睡间，他半闭着眼睛答应了对方的告白，奥尔什方当时还以为他只是困到点头。

“喜欢上你也是很正常的事情啊，”光之战士转过身来看他，眼睛被水汽熏得湿漉漉的，整个人看起来柔软而无害，“美名远扬的骑士，优异的成绩与姣好的外形条件，还总是一直在夸赞我……也会在我需要的时候出现在我的身边，这样的人没有人会拒绝的吧。”

奥尔什方眨眨眼睛没说话。

“你不会，还想听我夸你帅气这种话吧……”总在危急关头给出保护的骑士确实令人心动不已，但冒险者完全没想过要说这种话给对方听，那也太羞耻了。

“如果可以的话，我倒是很想听。”奥尔什方看起来在很认真地思索光之战士对他说出这种话的可能性，“你有这样想过吗？”

“啊……有时候穷追猛打的你也真令人头疼。”光用手指捏了捏自己的鼻梁，“总觉得说出来会很不好意思……你一定要听吗？”

精灵盯着他看了足有五秒，之后笑着摇头：“当然不是，你想说的时候一定会说的。”

光之战士看他松口，决定迅速结束这个令他尴尬话题：“……你有想好要不要继续留在这里吗？等这次事情解决后，要不要和我一起回伊修加德？”他不抬头看奥尔什方，视线只是聚焦在温泉中的水面上。

“嗯，虽然在这边不用刻意隐瞒身份，但总归还是想回去看看。而且，你离开的这段时间，我也很想你。”精灵并不在意光没看自己——只要自己能把想传达到的传达给对方就好，他的视线灼灼炙烤着冒险者的皮肤，光之战士终于表现出松动的神色，微微向上抬起了头。

“话说回来，你还没告诉我这次为什么回来呢，总不该是想念黄金港的清酒吧？”奥尔什方对上光之战士的视线，声音轻柔地询问道。

“我们听说有人在这里见到了豪雪，你还记得吗，那个武士老爷子，为了帮我们逃出来一直下落不明，”

奥尔什方记得那天似乎就是因为这位朋友，光才闷闷不乐地在潮风亭待到了打烊。

“真是好消息，那你们现在有找到他吗？”

“今天去花街是打探消息的，之后是去了小金街的当铺，豪雪似乎把自己的武士刀当掉了。”光之战士蹙眉沉思一会儿，“一个武士究竟走到怎样的绝境，才会当掉自己的刀呢。”

“他现在应该不在黄金港了吧。”

“哎？”光抬头看向奥尔什方，他很好奇精灵为什么会说出这种话来。

“我前些日子去小金街取保养的武器，听说有人当了自己的武器做盘缠，没想到正是你的朋友呢。”奥尔什方从手边拾起浴巾为光擦了擦头发，那团软塌塌服帖的软发因为擦拭变得凌乱起来，“自从解放后，去红玉海的船只都多起来了。”

“豪雪的话，一定是为了回到多玛那边吧，毕竟飞燕就在那里。”光之战士在奥尔什方撤开浴巾后甩甩头发，有很小滴的水珠打在脸颊上，“看来明天要雇船去看看了——所以不要抱着我了，奥尔什方，你再抱下去，我觉得我今晚睡不好觉。”他别扭地挣了挣，想从刚放下浴巾就黏到自己身上的精灵的怀抱里挣脱。

又不是只有精灵在想着他，他也很想对方，但要忙的事情实在太多，现在可不是能放纵的时候。

“知道了，”奥尔什方轻笑着从他后颈上偷去一个吻，“那你明天就要去红玉海了？”

“大概是吧，我也不知道什么时候能回来，”光之战士叹了口气，他从内心是不想精灵一直等他的，这过程一定艰苦而漫长，“要不，你先回伊修加德那边？”

“那我不知要什么时候才能等到你，”奥尔什方看着对方爬出浴汤，清水从背部流下汇成细流从光的皮肤上滑过，他所经过的地方都留下一小滩水渍，“我想去茨菰村等你，可以吗？那附近大概也能容许外乡人借住，我也顺便多了解些关于东方的事情。”

“你真的不会觉得无聊？”光之战士倒是不在意对方想做什么，他只是担心对方在一味迁就自己。

“我其实倒喜欢这种旅居生活，或许因为之前工作的原因，就算是皇都我也很少回去，更别说库尔扎斯的其他地区了......”奥尔什方突然不说话了，光之战士一边系浴衣的带子一面回头看他：“怎么了？”

“说这种话好像是在贪恋无牵无挂的生活一般......”

光之战士无奈地笑了，他蹲下身来摸摸对方的脑袋：“谁不喜欢无牵无挂的日子，你这种工作狂都感到愧疚的话，我岂不是要没脸见人了。”

“可你明明比我还累啊。”奥尔什方也从水中站起来，毫无准备的光被他突如其来的动作小小地吓到了，他不习惯盯着对方赤裸裸地看，脸皮一热立马把头埋了下去：“我可不能十年如一日地坚守在巨龙首，去钓鱼都比在那里守着强。”

“也包括去交汇河钓鱼？”奥尔什方想起来这次与对方的初见场景，心中不由得一阵好笑。

“那是意外，再说，交汇河里面确实也有很稀有的鱼！”光之战士反驳。

“回去后一起钓鱼吧，我记得之前你就问过我要不要去，只是那时我实在没法离开营地——我看现在埃马内兰也很有能力了嘛，巨龙首也井井有条的。”奥尔什方将略长的头发扎成小揪揪，避免发梢弄湿衣物。

“好啊，我可以带你把艾欧泽亚的所有鱼都钓个遍！”

“我记住了，你可不要食言。”奥尔什方熄灭了房间内的灯火，将已躺在睡床上的男人揽进自己怀中，“晚安，光。”

精灵的怀抱与气息令他相当安心，于是他阖了眼，当世界中只剩下一片漆黑与爱人在他颈侧的平稳的呼吸时，他小声地回了句晚安，随后也坠入了梦乡。

【3】

光之战士确实忙得飞起，自他随对方同一条渡船去往茨菰村后，他就再也没能见到光的身影，于是只能同村子里的村民们闲聊。

“那个人？”结束了农作的村民坐在大树下一边喝茶一边回答他的问题，“我听别人说他是那群人中最强的，但是平日却不怎么说话，看起来也是平平无奇的样子。虽然没什么话，但却是相当地踏实呢，村子里那小姑娘很喜欢他。”

对方确实是相当可靠的人，奥尔什方面具下的表情念及此不由更柔和几分。

“但是这种人，如果想毁灭什么的话，也很恐怖吧，我听别人说还没有什么能击溃这家伙呢。”村民解开身边的包裹，里面有两块糯米饼和一只柿子，“真讨厌啊，今天下午会有大人物来村子里，我也想去看看，可农田里的事情还没忙完......”

“大人物，会是飞燕吗？”

“正是，我还没见过少主本人呢！听说加雷马帝国也派了使者过来，不知道要搞什么.....”

“这样的话，不如我来帮你的忙吧？反正我是外乡人，也不在乎这种事情。”奥尔什方提议道。

“这样真的可以吗？”村民明显有些心动，但却犹豫着要不要答应这个外乡人。

“没关系的，那个人也经常帮你们做类似的事情吧，”奥尔什方冲他笑了笑，“我也很愿意帮忙。”

“那就麻烦你了！这些田地需要喷洒一些杀虫剂，做完后就没有工作了！我家就是村子的第二栋屋子，辛苦完来喝杯茶吧！最近的柿子很好吃呢！”村民将背后的药壶交给精灵，背起包裹匆匆挥别了他。

对方能见到飞燕于奥尔什方就是能在皇都听到艾默里克发表演讲，这种事情他倒是乐于帮忙，唯一遗憾的只有光之战士也有可能一起跟来……不过，好在他们两人还有相当多的时间可以共处。

奥尔什方站起身来开始为田地喷洒药剂。

下次见到光，又要到什么时候呢。

TBC.


	9. 同行

【1】

偷偷从多玛飞地跑回来的恋人显得忧心忡忡，对于前几日发生在茨菰村的事情也有所耳闻的精灵自然明白对方有了不顺心的事情。

他住在离村子挺远的一栋小破庙中，夜风和寒露倒是对他没什么影响，但奥尔什方怕光夜间睡时感冒，说什么也得抱着对方才肯好好听对方同他讲话。

“对方似乎是很讨厌我，不会因为这个再给多玛的人民招来麻烦吧……”光之战士或许是累了，又或许是真的需要恋人的怀抱来放松精神，他顺从地窝在精灵的怀中向他表露着自己的担心。

“应当不会，”奥尔什方怕光多想，于是搂着光之战士的双手更紧了些，对方柔软的头发蹭他的颈肩痒痒的，“能装出样子来达到和平谈判应该是他最主要的目的，而对你的仇恨大概是属于个人因素……看起来他还是以任务为主。”

“真的吗？”光慢吞吞抬头看向奥尔什方，在昏暗烛光溢满的草舍中，精灵的面容显得更加柔和，睫毛低垂着深情望他，眸子里好像撒满延夏天幕上的碎星。

“你问我肯定没用，你去问问那个大使本人比较好。”奥尔什方低下头去亲光的眼角，精灵的右手不知何时从他的腰部移到了他的后颈，温热的掌心轻柔地按压着他的皮肤，光之战士觉得自己像是一只窝在温暖的窝中的宠物。

“你怎么还说这话打趣我。”他在皮肤一阵战栗但还未起鸡皮疙瘩时缩了缩脖子，奥尔什方笑一下，停了手上的动作。

“安心啦，事情总会圆满解决的。”精灵将右手伸进光的软发中轻轻梳理着，“和他相处时一定注意安全，小心这种家伙偷袭你。”

“知道了，”光之战士将脑袋埋到奥尔什方的胸口，“啊......一回想起来对方恨我入骨的可怖表情，真是连觉都睡不安稳。”

“嗯？”奥尔什方用食指绕着光耳后一小撮头发摆弄，他看着怀中的家伙耳尖由淡红色变为熟透的红色，心情莫名其妙好了起来，“尝试把他从你的脑内赶出去，换成我怎么样？”

光之战士好像还真的带入精灵的面容，而后发出小声的哀嚎：“饶了我吧，奥尔什方，那样更可怕了。”

“不是把他的脸换成我的脸啊，是让你想点别的事情。”奥尔什方爽朗地笑出声来，光之战士用手掌去捂住精灵的嘴巴，一副恼羞成怒的表情：“别笑了！我是真的在苦恼这件事啊，如果因为我导致多玛承受了损失怎么办？我可对政治上的事情一窍不通……”

“你要是去搞那一套蛊惑人心的东西才可怕呢，光是这样都备受瞩目与爱戴了，再去学那些的话，怕不是真要集结一堆狂热的追随者——再说了，处理这些琐事的不应当是一个国家元首的责任？如果他做不好那是他的失职，并不能把责任全部归结于你啊。”精灵倒觉得对方的想法有些可笑，没必要什么事情都觉得是自己的一份责任，这样也太累了。

“啊，话是这样说啦，可是怎么忍心看着朋友因此而备受煎熬……”

“我说你啊，明明那种事情还没发生，怎么现在就开始悲伤了……能成为一个国家的领导者，怎么说也要有些手段的，你就不要为此担心了。”

光之战士抬眼看他，眼神里都是疑惑的神色：“你是不是在影射谁？”

“你可以这样理解，怎么说我也是在伊修加德任过职位的人——就像是艾默里克那样的家伙，在政治问题上也绝不手软。”

光之战士歪头，奥尔什方之前可从未和他讲过这种话，起码他生前一次也没提过，甚至连这种想要表达的意愿都没有：“你之前可没跟我说过。”

“被他抓到‘我对英雄偷偷在背后谈论他’的话，大概会被安排到天火要塞守卫直到退休吧，”奥尔什方捏捏光的脸颊，眼睛微笑着眯起来，“我只是在和你阐述事实，目的只是让你放松下来，你最近看起来很累的样子。”

“我知道……”光的声音闷闷的，“可是飞燕并不抵艾默里克任职时间长啊，他也一直流落在外面没什么经验，况且对方还是加雷马人……怎么想都是很危险的事情。”

奥尔什方叹了口气：“你不会真觉得我是个圣人吧，挚友？你真的以为我在你过分关心朋友这方面毫无顾虑？”

光之战士先是反应了一会儿恋人是什么意思，当他探知到对方现在应该是“吃醋”时不由得红了脸：“你别说这么不正经的啊！我和飞燕怎么可能是这样……”

“世界上不可能只有奥尔什方·灰石对英雄一见倾心，还可能有形形色色的人同你日久生情……”光之战士趁着对方还没说出更令他难堪的话前当机立断捂住了精灵的嘴巴。

“我不说了，你也不许说了。”他凶巴巴地瞪着奥尔什方，苍蓝发棕色眼睛的精灵举起手来示意投降。

“那我们睡觉？冷么？”奥尔什方将被子角给对方掖紧，光之战士闭着眼睛不答他，不知道在想什么。

“你怎么乱跟我生气啊，”精灵低下头去抱他，“要我向你道歉吗，嗯？”他稍稍凑近就能吻上对方后颈的皮肤，光之战士感到对方湿热的鼻息撒在后颈上，酥酥痒痒的。

“你道什么歉，你想让我给你道歉对吧。”他也不是真生奥尔什方的气，只是方才有点上头。

“没有。”

“……我是不是很差劲的爱人？总是不能体谅你的心情。”光之战士窝在奥尔什方怀中，像一只泄了气的皮球。

“是我在逼你。”奥尔什方收了收手臂，他感到男人又向里窝缩了下，“该说是我有点贪心了才对。”

“……抱歉。”

“又来了，”奥尔什方叹气，“我不把那当做你无理取闹，反而是觉得你在向我撒娇；我喜欢你依赖我，喜欢你在我这里完全释放情绪，这让我觉得我是你最信任的伙伴，是最能给你安全感的人——你不用在我面前拘束，我会无条件包容你的。”

光之战士费了好大劲转个身来，方才被奥尔什方掖好的被子被他的动作撑开，精灵皱着眉去补救，但还没动作就被光之战士抱住了腰，光抬起头来望着他，眼睛里亮晶晶的：“那奥尔什方也会想对我撒娇吗？”

“那当然了，”他舒展开眉眼向对方露出微笑，手上则将被子掖好，“不过不是这种时候……到时候你总会知道的，现在可以睡了吗？”

光之战士点点头，把毛茸茸的脑袋缩到精灵的胸口，奥尔什方满足地抱住了光。

【2】

奥尔什方为冒险者剥了一个柿子。

“这个是你从东方带过来的？”

“嗯，”奥尔什方正把一件件衣物摊在床上叠好，这是他回到艾欧泽亚的第二天，不在伊修加德的旅馆而是黑森林东部边境，“这个东西要放一放才好吃，刚摘下来是很酸涩的味道。”

光之战士不由得想起几日前与自己交手的夜露，她到临终唯一在意的就是这东西。

冒险者是从浸血墓地归来的，拂晓时分才赶到此处休憩，奥尔什方本想叫他睡觉，对方却迟迟不肯躺到床上去。而现在又对着柿子发呆……

“你在想什么？”他坐在光的身旁，用勺子将柿子的果肉剜下来一大块送到对方嘴边，“说说看？”

“太多了，吃不下。”冒险者的视线在那块果肉上停留一会儿，然后抬起眼睛望向奥尔什方，精灵无奈：“那分两口吃掉好了。”

“我好像残疾人一样在被你无微不至地照顾。”奥尔什方看到对方洁白的牙齿沿着果肉一侧下咬，淡色的汁水挂在对方的上下唇瓣上顺着重力流下，光之战士伸出一点舌尖把汁水舔进嘴中。

“唔，那怎么了？”奥尔什方笑着看对方进食，腮帮子一鼓一鼓很是好玩，“我心甘情愿的。”

光之战士被他的视线黏得不好意思，微微低了头把眼睛垂下去，对方见他完成吞咽的动作，又将勺子凑到了他的唇边：“怎么一副垂头丧气的样子，有什么不好的消息吗？”

光之战士点点头，待第二口柿子下肚后皱起眉头：“芝诺斯的尸体不见了。”

“这样啊。”奥尔什方倒没显示出多么大的惊奇，又舀了一勺果肉送到光之战士嘴边示意他张嘴。

“你怎么一点也不惊讶？我明明看到他自杀了……”光之战士摇头示意现在不想吃，奥尔什方便放下勺子，端正地直起身子：“亡者返生，我不也是这样吗。”

光之战士这才想起来对方并不是一直都陪伴在侧的，只是与他呆在一起的时间太长倒叫他下意识觉得奥尔什方是始终同自己一起的。

“不过，也很难说究竟是为什么会出现这种现象。”奥尔什方沉思一会儿，“不如你也去我的墓地……”

光之战士伸出手来弯曲着手指敲敲奥尔什方的脑袋：“你又胡说八道，我怎么可能去做那种事情。再说了，事实已经证明他活过来了，再去探究他是因为什么原因复生也没太多必要。”

“可亡者返生这种事情，本来就很令人担忧吧。死过一次的人想要抓住的可比他生前所求的多很多呢。”奥尔什方将勺子再次递到对方唇边，光之战士这次乖顺地张开了嘴。

“你这样一说我反倒更害怕了，那家伙本来就不好对付。”光之战士因嘴中咀嚼着食物所以声音听上去含混不清，但奥尔什方并没在意这么多，还是一勺一勺地喂食腮帮子鼓鼓的光之战士，对方现在的可爱程度不亚于白云崖哨岗外的丝毛栗鼠。

“不过他应该还没有大动作，反正阿拉米格和多玛都已经解放了，他也不能大张旗鼓地跑到艾欧泽亚来找你的麻烦。”奥尔什方将最后一点果肉也送到对方口中后，而后将桌上的果皮和脏兮兮的餐勺一起拿在手中准备处理掉：“你还是不想睡觉吗？那闭着眼睛休息一会儿也好，接下来应该还有很多工作要忙吧？”

“是……但我不想躺着。”光之战士双手交叠撑在下巴上，他盯着精灵忙碌的背影自我放空：“什么时候才能结束呢？明明我在龙诗战争后就贪了几天闲工夫……我还没找到探索笔记上那处温泉呢。”

“你还在记挂这种事情啊。”奥尔什方笑着摇头，一边走一边甩下手上的水珠，而后拉了椅子坐到光的身边，小臂支撑在双膝上，上身压低了前倾，微微仰着头去看光，窗外的日光在精灵的侧颊处投下一片光辉：“——不如今天我带你去吧？”

光之战士从对方的温柔的眼中立马出逃，别过视线大声反驳：“不行不行，我还有事情要做！而且，你肯定也不知道在哪里，你基本就没出过巨龙首营地吧……”

“什么事情？说来听听，总不该是看着我的背影发呆一上午？”

光之战士感到对方的手摸过来轻柔地包住自己紧攥的拳，湿热的掌心贴着他的手背，小指指尖不安分地刮擦着他的指节上的肉——他还真不知道今天具体有什么自己要忙的，一时间倒被胡搅蛮缠地说不出话来。

“去吧。”精灵不知什么时候学会了如此缠人又令人无法拒绝的可恶手段，他身体继续前倾，而后整个身体脱离了椅子半跪在地上，双手也在此时抱住了光之战士的腰，轻薄的羽织比起战士的盔甲自然是无法阻挡伏在自己身上的人的热度与触感——他甚至能感受到对方鼻间呼出的热气在他的胸前——光之战士想推开他，却又对被人如此依恋的感觉着迷。

“借助以太之光往返其实也不怎么麻烦，对不对？”

光之战士被磨得七荤八素，真就就着对方的邀请点了点头——他仔细一想，现在确实也没什么事情干。

“太棒了！那我们现在就出发！”

【3】

他看得出奥尔什方是不冷，但却怕极了他冷，对方用厚重的披风将他裹了个严严实实向下看去才发现他脚上竟然还穿着木屐，精灵固执地要求他将保暖的铠靴从陆行鸟鞍囊中取出穿上。

“这样很麻烦啊！”光之战士站在原地和精灵僵持着，如果有人向隼巢外北部方向再行进一公里就会发现两个人正以一种奇怪的姿势纠缠在一起，精灵想要把人族抱到陆行鸟上去给对方穿靴子，而人族则一脸菜色地挣扎着死拉住陆行鸟的缰绳强迫自己稳稳地站在雪地中。

“挚友，你的嘴唇都冻紫了……”他俯下身去用拇指压住对方的下唇，在风雪中冰冷而干涩的嘴唇不似在湿润的般柔软，因低温而显露出骇人的青紫色，光之战士刚想张口反驳，却发现自己的牙齿正因寒冷而打着颤，而当他反应过来已是为时已晚。

“你看，你都冻得说不出来话了！”奥尔什方仿佛突然间就有了莫大的底气，趁着光之战士呆楞的时间迅速地将他抱起。

光之战士知道再负隅顽抗下去也没什么结果，况且精灵也不可能真的把他抱到陆行鸟上去，于是他向对方妥协：“放我下来！我换总可以了吧！”

木屐踏到积雪上发出轻微的吱嘎声，光之战士从背囊里迅速掏出装备，而后在精灵神采奕奕地注视下将冻红的脚伸进龙革制的靴子中，或许是天冷也或许是陆行鸟稍稍扑了扑翅膀的缘故，正要套另一只靴子的武术一个没站稳，赤裸的脚掌踩进雪地中，白色的绵雪松散地没过他的几个脚趾，奥尔什方立刻扶住了他：“你如果站不稳，可以一开始就扶住我。”

直接接触冷雪的光之战士轻声“嘶”了一下，而后紧抓住对方的手臂支撑着身体迅速套上另一只靴子：“好凉。”

“忘记在东方堡提醒你换衣服了……我自己是不怕冷的。”奥尔什方指指陆行鸟背示意对方骑上去，自己则握住了陆行鸟缰绳的一端。

“那你触碰我时，是什么感觉？我是有温度的吗？”他这次选择乖乖向对方妥协，在跨上鸟背后立刻压低了身体的光之战士将嘴唇凑到精灵耳侧发问，这样声音就不至于被风雪呼啸着卷入漫天的雪片中无踪无影。

听到对方如此直白又令人遐想联翩的问话，奥尔什方握住缰绳的手微微一滞，他不知道光最想听到的是哪种回答。

“这要分情况了。”奥尔什方将缰绳倒个手，空出的那只轻轻为对方带上披风的兜帽，厚重的缝企嵌着一圈毛皮的帽子压住头发，额前的碎发与点点雪水遮盖了小半部分视线，睫毛和发丝纠缠在一起，光之战士眨眨眼睛：“现在呢？”

“没什么感觉，就算是抱着你我也会觉得温度刚刚好。”奥尔什方开始牵着陆行鸟向前，他隐约还记得那处温泉在什么地方。

“那，其他时候呢？”光之战士依旧维持着那个趴着的姿势向他发问，奥尔什方觉得他像某种陷入棉团中的小动物。

“有时会觉得你很热，那时我会格外渴望你，那种感觉太棒了，就好像我是真正存活于这世间一样。”奥尔什方微笑着答他，头发与斗篷上落了一层薄薄的雪花，光之战士脸颊有点红，不知道是害羞还是被风吹的。

“你是真正生活在我身边的，这一点毋庸置疑。”

精灵没说话，只是继续牵着陆行鸟向前：“我喜欢所有张扬着的象征着生命力的事物，从很小时就这样了，之前是不是同你讲过？因为母亲的事情。”

“是。”他直到那时才稍稍能理解对方对于自己如此执着的情感，“你要再仔细给我说说吗？”

“如果你想听的话。”奥尔什方笑了，他的声音听上去温暖而柔软，“私生子的生活，大概会比别的有趣那么一点儿。”

“为什么？”光之战士有些后悔了，如果这时候他和对方是一起窝缩在旅馆或是其他舒适安逸的地方该多好，可他们现在却在寒风中跋涉。

“人们喜欢对隐秘的传言评头品足，那样或许能令他们获得别样的快感——我母亲是很胆小而传统的女人，我至今都觉得她去世时心中也是很委屈的，但那对她来说确实也是一种解脱。”

“我可不是要窥探你的隐私啊。”

精灵先是一愣，而后将对方的手掌碰到唇边啄吻了一下：“你不必窥探，我都愿意告诉你的。”

“那你继续说？”光之战士觉得被对方吻过的皮肤烧灼起来，“我对你的过去还真是知之甚少呢。”

“按道理说私生子是不能够成为骑士的，不过父亲并不在意那种事情，反倒让我与阿图瓦雷尔和埃马内兰一起接受骑士的训练——只是，我过的并不算快乐。”

“你大哥，小时候是不是喜欢针对你？”光之战士小小声地吐槽，奥尔什方却听地清清楚楚。

“你看出来啦？我甚至觉得他长大后也没怎么喜欢我，埃马内兰相比下就好相处很多呢，但他是比较散漫的性子，又是次子的话，自然比阿图瓦雷尔差一些。”

光之战士想起来埃马内兰被困在温杜集落的事情，不由得笑了出来：“啊，是啊，你不在的日子里，他也办过些蠢事什么的——不过现在还有模有样的对吧？”

“说起这个，”奥尔什方不由得也笑起来，“上次去巨龙首的时候，他还请我下次来喝茶呢——我记得那天你还冲我发脾气了。”

“你那次也太不负责任了吧……”光之战士的声音听上去懒懒的，“不过阿图瓦雷尔在你不在的那段日子里可是一直提到你，还是无意识的那种，他在心中大概很早就承认你了，只是碍于面子才没有表现出来。”

“这样啊？听起来不错的样子。但真的很难相信他会做出这种事情，我以为只有科朗蒂奥才会直白地说这种话。”奥尔什方拽了拽陆行鸟的缰绳改变前进方向以避开魔物的视线，“或许是我有些过分了，在内心中留给兄弟的空间并不是很多……”

“听起来你好缺爱啊，”光之战士打趣到，“但却长成了保护弱小，热情洋溢的强者，太了不起了吧，奥尔什方？”

“你有时说话，真叫我没辙。”奥尔什方叹气，侧过头来将手掌伸进对方的兜帽中捏了捏对方的耳朵，光之战士开怀地笑了起来，也不管冰冷的寒风一鼓鼓冲进食道中。

“我有没有跟你说过，你从去云顶救埃马内兰那次，返回时跳上飞魔艇的样子特别帅气——在骑士忘忧亭前赶来救我那次也是，我当时一定是昏了头，感觉被人保护的滋味实在太好了。”

“你从云顶的时候就开始喜欢我了吗？我以为英雄从骑士亭那次后才开始对我另眼相看的，你那时有不少追求者吧。”奥尔什方抬起头来，光之战士凑下去亲了亲对方的额头。

“只是觉得你很帅，也没有说就想和你发展恋人关系什么的——我一开始是觉得你很怪啦，但每一次见到你你在我心中的形象都会更加光辉帅气一些……这大概算日久生情？”他吻时鼻尖触到对方湿冷冰凉的发丝，嘴唇离开对方前额后看向奥尔什方的眼神亮晶晶的，“追随者我还真不知道，大概真的只有你吧，什么人会喜欢一个没什么生活情趣只知道冒险冒险冒险的家伙。”

“反正最后是我得到你了……”前方是一道相当逼仄矮小的洞口，奥尔什方向光之战士展开双臂示意对方跳下陆行鸟背，“前面就是，但你不能骑在上面，会撞到头的。”

光完全不想以一种幼稚的方式跌进对方怀中，故意选择在另一侧缓缓离开坐骑，奥尔什方双手没接到想要的人，有些不好意思地用手指摸了摸鼻尖。

“这地方叫龙涎，天然温泉的形成与龙有着密切的关系，有些骑士会选择在此处泡一泡来放松身心，不过大家通常都是结伴而行，毕竟这里魔物还挺多的。”

光之战士跟在对方的后面，而经过那道窄小的洞后终于看见了蒸腾着热气的泉眼。

“这里四面都是高壁，倒是很好地挡风了，加上泉水蒸汽又热，感觉还蛮舒服的。”光之战士随手掏出探索笔记记了一笔。

“我抱着你去泡一会儿吧，现在的脚应该还是僵的吧？”奥尔什方从后面抱住了光，隔着一层厚重的披风，光依然能感受到对方心脏的律动。

只有风雪呼啸而过的世界本来是寂静又空旷的，但紧贴着自己的精灵的呼吸与心跳又将他锁在了窄小而逼仄的一隅。

光之战士确实觉得冷，但他知道那不是他首肯的最重要原因——他点了点头，轻声地回答紧拥着自己的家伙：“好啊。”

TBC.


	10. 重叠轨迹

【1】

流言是从忘忧骑士亭先传出的，结束了晚班轮值的几位士兵在喝酒时看到了一位东方打扮的精灵与冒险者一起来到了云霄旅舍，而后整个神殿骑士团的士兵在第二天的休息时间都得知了这个消息。

露琪亚并不想用这种事情来分散艾默里克的注意力，但对方一定很想知道有关英雄的故事——她在艾默里克用过晚餐后向他提起了广泛流传于神殿骑士团中的消息，令她感到震惊的是，对方给出的回应相当平静，他只是微笑着同她打趣：英雄或许是爱上了东方的什么人。

代理元首并不是波澜不惊到这种地步的人，如此平静的原因不过是他在早上就见到了光之战士与他身旁的这位“异乡人”——这算是他头一次在得知隐秘的传闻的速度上领先于其他人。

从远东归来的英雄先是试探了他的意图，而后那位东方打扮的，看起来一点也不感到寒冷的精灵摘下了面具，露出了他相当熟悉的面孔，艾默里克一时间竟不知道是该仔细打量面前的人还是将视线转向英雄问问这到底是怎么回事。

他早在很久前就知道光之战士的真实想法，但对方看上去并不像会做出找个同奥尔什方模样相似的伴侣这种事情的人。

“还是他来跟你解释，具体什么情况我大概也不能说的比他更清楚……”光之战士和酷似奥尔什方的男人此刻正坐在他的对面，艾默里克点点头。

“许久不见，艾默里克大人，我是奥尔什方·灰石。”

年轻的元首微微张了张嘴巴，但很快就接受了这个事实，他向对方颔首：“能见到你我心中也是惊喜万分，但我对此事也很疑惑，你可以讲讲你是怎么回来的吗？”

“大约半年前，战争刚刚结束的时候，我意外从交汇河营地的以太水晶旁苏醒，而后几天我都在那附近游荡，直到有一日我又遇到了英雄，但我一开始并没有告诉他我的真实身份……”奥尔什方看了一眼光，光之战士刻意避开他的目光而把自己的注意力聚焦在艾默里克办公桌上的文书上。

艾默里克是相当懂得体恤别人心思的人，对方在此停顿一定是有什么不想继续下去的原因，但既然光之战士允许，那么两人的观点自然是达成了一致，过多的询问反倒会招致厌烦——况且艾默里克并不是太在意两人之间的事情，光之战士看起来并不是会想把自己所有心情都与朋友分享的那种人。

“那之前所说的要我关照的朋友，大概也是奥尔什方卿了吧？”艾默里克微笑着看向光之战士，“既然现在愿意与我坦诚相待，那么有什么我可以帮助你们的吗？”

虽然是英雄的死而复生，但对正教思想仍根深蒂固的伊修加德来说，放任这个消息在民众间流传也一定会引起不小的恐慌，艾默里克想要知道两位朋友来此的真实想法。

“是这样的，我明天就要前往摩杜纳，但又不好让他一起跟着去，与其在别的地方游荡，他大概会更喜欢在故乡多待些时日吧……”

“话虽如此，可是我的身份的确很麻烦，我倒是觉得陪你去摩杜纳也是不错的选择，况且那边的人大概也不认识我。”

“你从东方堡到多玛再到太阳神草原已经跟着我够久了，我这次有权利拒绝你和我一起去——”

被严肃警告的精灵一副迅速萎蔫下去的模样。

艾默里克觉得当着自己的面发生分歧的两人相当有意思，毕竟在他的印象中，这两个家伙可是会无条件包容对方的人：“原来英雄阁下和奥尔什方卿还没有达成共识啊。”代理元首平日并不开这种玩笑，但面对此情此景总想要打趣点什么。

“我们来之前明明说好了，但我没想到奥尔什方会临时反悔——”光之战士撇了撇嘴，他决心把视线完全投向艾默里克，“我担心他在这里呆着会被盘问身份，于是想来请你帮帮忙，我发誓奥尔什方是不会主动摘下面具来的......”

艾默里克自然不会拒绝：“我当然是乐意帮忙的，不知奥尔什方卿意下如何？你大概还没仔细了解过改革后的伊修加德吧？这次总算是没有事务缠身了，在家乡多呆些时日再与英雄一同踏上旅途也是不错的选择。”

奥尔什方是没有理由说不的，他无论如何都会向光妥协：“那就麻烦你了，虽然不能看到英雄战斗时英勇的身姿是一件令人遗憾的事情，但能见到伊修加德的新生也足够慰藉我的心灵。”

一时间的气氛忽然冷寂下来，光之战士不自在地用拇指将腰间佩刀的刀鞘与刀背顶开一条裂缝，而后刀柄撞击鞘壳发出清脆的声响，两位精灵便都将视线转到了他的身上，方才还垂着眼想着怎么开口打破气氛的男人下意识道歉：“抱歉啊，不由自主就......”

“没关系，还请不用那么拘谨，我们三位的关系应当相当熟稔了才对，如果你着急出发的话就请上路吧，奥尔什方卿的事情我已经了解了，在外冒险时不必担心。”艾默里克看出光之战士的窘迫，也知道对方算是寡言的人，便不打算再留对方继续尴尬。

“嗯，谢谢你，艾默里克。”光总算将视线转向了奥尔什方，“那我们离开吧？我还有些东西在旅馆要收拾。”

奥尔什方点点头，站起身来向艾默里克道谢：“有劳了，艾默里克大人，也感谢你这段时间来对英雄的照顾......”还不等他把想说的说完，光之战士带有警告意味的眼神就扫到他的身上，精灵只好话锋一转，“万分感谢，那我们就不叨扰了。”

艾默里克回想到两人相处的情景不由得露出了微笑，露琪亚思索了足有半分钟——从反应来看，想必艾默里克大人已经知道事情的真相了吧，再怎么说也是英雄的好友。她站直身体向对方行礼，而后开始了一天的事务报告。

【2】

并不是他对家人与故乡的思念不深切，而是时间的流逝使他同他所深爱的人与事物产生了难以消除的距离感——如果那日未在交汇河营地遇到光之战士的话，他是绝不敢将“想见他”一事付诸行动的。

窝在忘忧骑士亭昏暗一角喝着麦酒的精灵戴着兜帽隔着层面具无聊地打量着酒馆中来来往往的过客，赏金猎人，结束执勤的骑士和各种各样的人，泛着粮食发酵清香的酒沫触到奥尔什方的上唇，他突然就想起远东之国的清酒，第一次接触那种酒类的自己还在光的面前喝醉了。

不知道他更喜欢哪种呢？身后的壁炉发出木柴燃烧的噼里啪啦的声响，在木柴与火焰间飞溅而出但迅速熄灭在空气中的火星一跳一跳的，暖洋洋的环境倒叫奥尔什方有些困倦，因为昨日将在自己怀中睡着的家伙半背半架回旅馆，奥尔什方终于在今日觉得身体中出现了从未出现过的“疲倦”感。

他自然不觉得这是令人沮丧的事情，反倒觉得是又一块灵魂的空缺被补齐了，能够更多地感知到外界对于自身以太的反馈，是否就能证明他的生命离“本来的样子”又近了一步？

从大审门去往库尔扎斯中央高地，而后再前进些路途就能到达摩杜纳了，根据天气预报晚上就会有暴风雪，奥尔什方有点后悔没让对方午饭前就出发，若是在中央高地被风雪困住脚步的话，对方又该去哪里找个地方歇息呢？

杯中清冽香醇的酒液见了底，奥尔什方站起身来整理了下衣服，他打算去宝杖大街逛一小会儿，而后返回云霄旅舍早些休息——如果明日雪下得小些，他便打算去龙堡附近看看，酒肆的老板为他续杯时也同他聊过几句，他这才知道英雄还去过龙堡与翻云雾海冒险，虽说重走一遍对方旅行过的征途看起来是很蠢的事情，但心中总会产生与对方在一起的奇特感觉，这对于奥尔什方来说，也算是相当有诱惑力的事情。

艾默里克的拜访是在午夜，因暴风雪的肆虐而披着厚重斗篷住店的家伙并没引起酒馆中昏昏欲睡的人们的注意，奥尔什方这算是第一次尝到“被吵醒”的滋味，站在门口的被打湿了斗篷的代理元首随门缝裹挟进一股凛冽的寒风，只穿着单薄衣衫与衬裤的精灵稍稍打了个寒战。

“抱歉傍晚来打扰——”瞧见对方揉着眼睛的睡意朦胧的模样，艾默里克确认自己是打扰了对方的清梦，“你已经休息了吗？是我唐突了。”

“没关系，艾默里克大人，我返生后对睡眠的需求很少，倒是劳烦您公务繁忙间也记挂。”

“我是想来问问阁下是否有什么需要帮助的，因为工作太忙的缘故不得不抽这种时间来与你见面。”摘下兜帽的蓝眼睛精灵将胸前紧抱着的书本递给奥尔什方，“这是令尊根据英雄的故事所著的《苍穹回忆录》，我想你大概比任何人都想要知道有关他的事情吧。”

一时问他需要什么他还真想不起来，但这本回忆录他的确十分需要，毕竟道听途说英雄的事迹还是难度有些大——他不知道父亲竟将对方的故事写了下来，如果运气好的话，说不定里面也记载了有关自己与英雄的故事。

“睡眠真的不要紧吗，奥尔什方卿？”

“啊，是的，说起来您现在身居高位，还是要多保重身体才是，我没有其他什么需要的，这本书，实在非常感谢。”他向艾默里克欠了欠身以示感激，艾默里克则是点点头作为回应。

“不必客气，也算是为他提供一些帮助……明日还有大量的政务等着我处理，我便不久坐了，等你有需要时写信或直接来神殿骑士团找我——你能回来真是太好了，想必英雄一定是高兴地不得了，他之前也有向我问起有关你的事情……”

这是奥尔什方所没想到的，他一直以为光之战士并不愿意公开两人的关系，所以就连他的家人都对两人的事情知之甚少，也不过认为二人是交情很深的朋友。

“虽然只是旁敲侧击，问的都是不痛不痒的话题，但从对方的语气与神色来看，也不难猜出他对你抱有着怎样的心思——被那样的人时刻记挂着，实在是相当幸运的事情。”

虽然很早就清楚对方的心意，但从别人的口中得到“对方是爱着自己的”这一消息比奥尔什方想象中带给自己的震撼更甚。

“现在也稍稍羡慕起来两位的关系了，大概是今天批公文批昏了头……”艾默里克微笑着将兜帽戴上，“我也要回去了，奥尔什方卿也请早休息吧，我听骑士团有人说，昨日是你抱着英雄从外面回来的，想必也很累吧。”

“没有那回事……只是他困了我扶了下他而已……”虽然确实没有流言传的那么亲密，但奥尔什方的耳根还是微微泛起了红色，“麻烦你了，艾默里克大人。”

他将艾默里克送到门口时，对方突然回过头来郑重地向他说道：“既然回来了，就好好地同他与家人多呆些时日吧，我就先告辞了。”

奥尔什方送别艾默里克后睡意全无，缓步踱到床沿坐下，而眼睛盯着壁炉的火焰发愣，他倒也想像艾默里克所说那样能够长久地与光和家人在一起，可是他的身体究竟是怎么一回事连他自己也搞不清楚，更遑说去与对方许下这种诺言。

尤其是近日，奥尔什方明显感觉到自己的身体已能够探知疲惫与困倦，而对寒冷的敏感度也略有提高，他今日先是去了宝杖大街卖了御寒的衣物才返回旅馆……

这种突然出现在身体上的变化，会与他的存留有什么关系呢？奥尔什方仰躺在床榻上望向天花板，眼前浮现的是光的面容，明明才分别了不到一天，他却已经开始思念起对方来了。

【3】

他喜欢艾默里克每周一次的拜访，国家的代理元首不仅关怀而体贴，还会带来很多奥尔什方感兴趣的消息——有关这个国家的变革，有关他工作上的烦心事，或者有关那个人的零零碎碎的近况。

从阿拉米格匆匆赶回的精灵趁着风雪还大径直拐进了云霄旅社，被炉火的暖意与醇厚的酒香包裹着的客人们自然是不会在意这样浑身湿透想要住宿一晚的旅客的，而在艾默里克敲开奥尔什方房间的门时，对方已经备好了热茶与干衣。

奥尔什方同他简单打了招呼，他替对方将湿漉漉的斗篷放在壁炉烘烤，艾默里克则披上那件干衣抱着茶水取暖：“抱歉，本来天气就不好，露琪亚还执意让我直接回到皇城，于是耽搁了些许时间。”

“您其实不必过来，我更希望您能保重身体，家乡的复兴已经足让你头疼了，再加之外来的忧患……”

“你就把这当作我工作之余也想与人聊聊天好了，况且今天在会议上我也看到了英雄，想必阁下也迫切希望知道有关他的事情吧。”

奥尔什方犹豫了一下，他确实最希望能得到挚友的消息，但却不想因此给艾默里克添麻烦——他向来尊重这位能理解他想法的骑士总长，更倾佩于他为伊修加德奉献自我的精神。

“既然你对此有所郁结，那我便长话短说，也可以早早结束今天的日程——英雄阁下看起来仍是精神饱满的样子，只是在会议时，拂晓的贤人们一齐昏倒了，而桑克瑞德目前陷入了昏迷不醒的情况……我担心这种情况还会发生，总想着还是告诉你会好一些。虽然他现在又动身去了多玛，但估计很快就会回来。”

言下之意是把事实告诉他，让他自己去做出选择。是要去对方的身边默默跟随着，还是呆在这里不让对方挂念。

奥尔什方不知该如何回答，他确信光是不乐意自己跟随他的，从很久前就是这样了，在只能听到火焰燃烧与风雪呼啸的寂寞深夜，在公务与疲惫间穿插而过的是有关对方的琐事——面容，声音，包裹在厚重斗篷下的身形，他有时也会向窗外望去，但黑黢黢的夜色并不会因为他的欲念而展露温柔的一面，永远向他宣誓忠诚的只有他的耳朵，在指骨叩击厚重木门的声响中，他那颗悬着的心才会稳稳地落地。

直到那时他才知道他的爱人今夜也平安地归来了。

如今他又在面临这样的抉择，是在屋中等着他，还是在他的身边护着他——光之战士对于他的复生显得格外小心，他毫不怀疑对方现在对于自己是一种过保护的状态，这种状态显然是不利于光的行动的。

“也没必要一时间就想好，他说从多玛回来后先回见你一面，那时再告诉他也不迟。”艾默里克明显感觉到奥尔什方周围的空气变得焦躁而不安，或许他现在需要的是独处。

艾默里克捞起火炉旁的斗篷披上：“我也该回去了，奥尔什方卿，祝你有个愉快的夜晚。”

>>>

从龙堡参天高地归返的精灵在复生后第一次完整地体会到疲惫的滋味，不仅如此，温度，湿度，一切与外界相关的触感都在逐渐变得强烈又刺激，他甚至觉疑他所感触的是否已经超越了普通的生物体对外界做出的反应。

要告诉光吗？他大概今天就能回来了吧。

奥尔什方推门而入时，走前整理好的床铺已经鼓起了一团小包，有人蜷缩着躲在床铺靠墙角的一侧睡得很熟，冷风从敞开一点的窗隙间吹入，奥尔什方轻手轻脚地过去将窗户掩上，这样细小的事情对方很少注意得到。

光之战士睡到下午五点，他从床上揉着眼睛支起身子时，蓝发的精灵正专心于写着笔记一类的东西，他摇摇晃晃从床边走到精灵身侧，他低头去看精灵在写什么，脑子却不合时宜地放空起来，或许他自己也没意识到他的本意并不是去探知那些事情，而只是单纯想要同许久未见的恋人撒个娇。

奥尔什方对他的坦率自然是来者不拒，兴奋地冲他展开双臂示意对方坐到他的怀里来。

有点过。光之战士将对方浮夸的双臂收起来，腰侧靠在桌沿处微微低头与奥尔什方对视着：“你今天去哪里了？”

“尾羽集落，那边的天气可比伊修加德好太多了。”对方闲散依靠的姿势赏心悦目，奥尔什方看向他的眼神亮晶晶的：“休息好了吗？要不要再睡会儿？艾默里克说你最近很忙呢。”

“啊，差不多了，晚上还要睡觉的话，怎么说现在都不能再睡了。”光之战士目光无意间触到门口的衣架， 那里除了自己的斗篷外似乎还有一件属于精灵的，他感到些许诧异：“你的身体......”

“是的，已经没办法像几个月前那样迟钝了，冷热，疼痛，疲倦正在慢慢回到我的身体中，不知道这算不算好事，而且考虑到那个复生的帝国人——”他话锋一转，“艾默里克说你和拂晓的人在会议上晕过去了，桑克瑞德并因此昏迷不醒，他现在情况如何了？”

“并不好，似乎是灵魂被剥离了，但我们一直没找到什么头绪——而且雅·修特拉和于里昂热也昏过去了，我和阿莉塞也时常感到头晕。”光之战士意识到全盘托出无疑会影响到奥尔什方的情绪，于是添补几句作为补救：“但他们的生命体征都很稳定，所以你也不要担心我。”

“你也知道我不可能因为你的一句话而放下心来吧。”

光低着头没说话。

“关于那个问题我考虑过了，我要去前线。”奥尔什方站起身来，现在光只能抬起头来与他对视了，“但我不会呆在你身边的，我将申请作为普通志愿军去东方堡支援。所以你不用担心......”

“你好像也没立场说让我不必担心这种话。”他确信自己说这话就是为了挑衅奥尔什方，他能理解对方的心情，却不乐意对方真的置身于危险的战争中。

“就算不能在第一时间给你保护，我下意识也想与你距离近一些。你愿为之奋斗的事情，我也想用我的方式来出一份力，这样也不可以吗？”

“我不能再承受一次你的离开了，你有你的家人，也有你的生活，就算你什么都不做也没有什么关系，一个已经为了他人，为了理想付出过生命的人，凭什么要再去赌第二次？”

奥尔什方用手掌抚上光的头发，发丝的触感让他神色柔和下来几分：“两次也好，一次也好，我遭受到危险的可能性可比你小多了，你只有一个筹码，却把这一个压在赌桌上，你是不是比我还莽撞？”

该怎么回答？光之战士蹙起眉来，他从喉咙间挤出的辩驳听上去苍白又无力：“英雄可不会轻易倒下。”

“那我算是英雄吗？”

他没办法说不是，但又不想轻易妥协。

奥尔什方向他靠近：“正因为离开过一次，所以我更清楚我想要什么，更清楚该如何去做，也对此有更多的心理准备——我不想成为不负责任的人，不论是对你还是对我自己，死亡并不是我摒弃‘本我’的借口，而这个想法也是在踏过你的征途后，我在自己的旅行中找到的答案，希望你能接受。”

“……我可不想一本正经地被你说教，之前什么都不说就帮我挡下那一枪的人可是你。”他将鼻尖埋进脖颈间的围巾中，别过脸去盯着旅馆的地板，那张熊皮制的地毯头一次让他产生了莫大的兴趣。

奥尔什方知道对方要退步了，但鉴于对方拿出来举例的事件于自己实在不利，于是奥尔什方试探地向前抱住了光之战士：“这次不会了，可以吗？”

被抱在怀里的家伙就像个泄了气的皮球，他在奥尔什方的怀中垂头丧气地想到：自己好像就真的没能拒绝过他什么，到最后还是如了对方的心意......这也太逊了。

“你随便了，每次都把答案缩减到一个让我做选择，再来问我可不可以还有什么意义。”

“我总要给你留个台阶下嘛，我知道你向来都是包容我的。”奥尔什方凑上去想吻对方的额头，却被光之战士挣扎着躲开了。

“我有权利生气的吧？”

“当然。”奥尔什方自觉将对方从自己的怀抱中解放出来。

“今天不可以同我有身体接触。”他这次是清晰地认识到自己在撒娇了，就像一对普通情侣会做的那样，他如此对奥尔什方要求到。

“太难了，换一个吧，我请你吃晚饭怎么样？”精灵走到门前替光拿了斗篷，光之战士没来得及拒绝，就被精灵披上了斗篷，当他反应过来时，对方的指节已经在他的喉咙处灵巧地系着斗篷的带子了。

“有酒可以喝吗？”

“想喝多少都可以，只要不耽误你的事情——我还可以把你背回来，所以你放心就好了。”在完成了个漂亮的蝴蝶结后，奥尔什方的嘴唇在光的脸颊处轻柔地碰了碰。

他虽然知道对方要干什么，但并没有选择逃开，他知道自己是期待着对方的亲吻的。

“走吧，我已经迫不及待要听你最近的冒险故事了。”

奥尔什方替他打开了房间的门。

TBC.


	11. 未竟的往昔

【1】

他的世界确实从某一刻起变得不一样了，子弹与激光呼啸着割裂空气的声音，火焰的光芒与敌人进攻的动作都在他的神经网络中回弹放大以带来千百倍更甚的感官体验——他的身体在他反应过来前已经替他举起盾牌承受下了帝国枪术师的一击。

从硝烟中四散弥漫的，从千疮百孔的大地蒸腾而上的，从人们的情绪中迸发的无形物质正如藤蔓如锁缠住他的身体，他好像被包在茧中，行动却比以往任何时候都敏捷有力。

【2】

英雄昏倒后差点被死而复生的帝国太子手刃一事是奥尔什方在战争基本结束后从战友那里听来的，他知道前几日艾默里克紧急回了伊修加德一趟，却没想到是与光有关的事情。

再怎么强悍，终究也是被打会感到疼痛也会流血的家伙——在战场上受伤是再正常不过的事情，每次抚摸他时那一身的伤痕已完全能够证明问题，奥尔什方觉得自己对英雄的关心不够。

他推门而入时，光之战士正望着窗外的天穹发呆，头上的绷带缠的歪歪扭扭，一看就是才睡醒的自己的潦草手笔。

精灵将门反锁，摘下头套向爱人走去。

明显的声响与落锁的动静自然吸引了光的目光，当精灵从头盔下露出他许久未见的面容时，光之战士眉眼倏地弯了起来。

“奥尔什方！”

还有什么比在从地狱门口溜了一圈回来后见到心爱的人更令人愉悦的呢！光之战士毫无撒娇的自觉，顺理成章地张开双手想从对方那里讨个拥抱。

换作往日的话精灵肯定是一个箭步冲上去用手臂穿过对方的腋下紧抱住他的肩膀，可打着绷带的家伙从腹部以下的身体还埋没在薄薄的被子中，他害怕对方身上又添了许多伤口，又怕身上布满灰尘与污泥的硬冷盔甲让光感到不舒服，于是只在凑近后用双手轻轻扶住光的胳膊。

光之战士仰起头来，他就微微颔首，两人心照不宣接了个吻。

“我才听说这件事情，身体有没有好些？”精灵很少会叹气或露出皱眉的表情，而这下两样全占了，光之战士觉得好新奇，奥尔什方叹气的样子让他想起了艾默里克说起埃斯蒂尼安和阿图瓦雷尔提起埃马内兰的时候——

到底怎么了啊。对方冲他笑的样子实在太过好看，奥尔什方心脏扑通扑通直跳，耳尖染上一点粉色。

“好多了，我在这里已经偷懒好几天了。”

偷懒？奥尔什方一点也不信他，他拉了椅子坐到光的身边：“是伤的很重吧，挚友？你在撒谎方面可没有什么天赋可言……”

“你也没有，奥尔什方。”他反唇相讥。

语气调侃至极，反击间满是戏谑意味，不知道他是在影射哪件事。奥尔什方认栽地凑近了些：“帮你缠缠绷带？”

光顺从地点点头，将身上的薄被掀开，乖顺的背过身去，羽织将他的身体遮地严严实实，奥尔什方根本看不见对方身上是否有伤口的痕迹，他的手指穿插在对方柔软平顺的发间，松松垮垮包缠的白色绷带落下来，上面是黄色的药粉和一点点浅淡的血痕，有处地方的头发粘接在一起，他认出那是一块干结的血块。

奥尔什方仔仔细细将那块粘接的发丝用小刀割开，然后将添了药粉的绷带覆到伤口附近，他怕过重的动作或是药粉的刺激会牵到伤口，连问询的声音都轻好几分：“疼吗？有没有不舒服？”

“你继续吧，不用这样小心的。”对方的声音听上去就像是伤口不疼在他身上一样。

“就算是习惯了也不要摆出这种毫不在意的姿态吧？”奥尔什方的手从光的额前绕过，为了防止纱布松动滑落，他的手上微微使了些力气，光之战士因惯性将脑袋向后仰了一点，精灵的手指在他的右后脑勺处将纱布打了个活结，“虽然满布伤痕的身体是你勇气与强悍的性感勋章，但——”

光之战士没让他把话说完：“等等！怎么突然说这种奇怪的话！我现在可没有在你面前脱衣服吧！”

“可以吗？你需要换药吗？”奥尔什方扬了扬手中的纱布示意到。

“当然不需要！因为身上都是小伤，这个是晕倒的时候撞到了不知道什么……”

蓝发的精灵很善于捕捉微小的信息，是“晕倒”而不是被“打倒”时，他开始一直以为是那位皇太子在复生后的实力有所增强才导致光会失败，没想到却是这种原因。

“我的朋友们还都没有醒来，如果这个时候我再倒下，事情会相当棘手吧？”光长呼一口气，随后冲着奥尔什方摊摊手，“而且也不难想到你知道这件事后会是什么反应。”

奥尔什方呼吸一滞。

“我在这里呆着的时候，想了很多有关你的事情，现在的我几乎是联系你与外界的纽带——但这样是不对的，你必须去真正回归‘你的生活’，所以，你今天就和我一起去福尔唐府。”

“光是在抱怨我粘得你太紧了吗？”他倒不是真觉得对方是在甩什么包袱，但还是下意识说出这句话来，而当他意识到这样的表述一定会让对方失望时为时已晚。

光之战士并不算一直好脾气的家伙，只是与人总是保持着客气又礼貌的冷漠，所以会显得脾气很好，可奥尔什方明白他也有着贪嗔痴怨，也是需要宣泄自己的负面情绪，需要有人给予安慰偶尔也会想撒娇的最普通不过的人。所以，说这种话的自己一定会挨骂的吧？

“让我看看是不是被帝国的子弹打坏脑壳了——”光伸出手来去揉奥尔什方的头发，看上去则是无奈居多，“亲人也好，友人也好，于一个正常的人来说都不可或缺，如果担心身份的问题，我也可以陪你去陌生的地方旅居；可你应当明白，我不应该成为你世界中唯一合理的存在。如果，我真的也昏迷不醒了，你会去哪里？你不会要回到交汇河营地去吧？”

奥尔什方没能回答他的问题，并不是他不思念亲人与好友，而是“返生”一事所带给人们的惊恐或许远大于它能带来的愉悦。

“如果你能理解我为什么如此执着要你自己向我承认你的身份，你就应该笃定你的亲人与朋友并不会因此而害怕。”

【3】

这是两人之间的与普通爱侣相比更加讳莫如深的话题，作为“见证者”与“亲历者”，他们不约而同选择对此事避而不谈。光之战士在不得不面对事实时选择含糊其辞，奥尔什方则是现在还没让对方抓住把柄。

但他们都知道战争阴霾被揭开的一角下藏有什么——死亡。

如果能一直不被提起就好了。他们曾经都是这样心照不宣地想着。但在光之战士在前线差点丢失性命的那一刻，他想到很多有关奥尔什方的事情，于是他决心做先打破沉默的人。

福尔唐家的卫兵对光之战士的到访表示欢迎，但看到对方身后跟着的，把自己包成了盔甲人的精灵时，他不知是否该放对方也一同进入府邸——那个盔甲人看起来奇奇怪怪的。

“他是我的朋友，请不用担心。”光之战士像对方微微鞠躬示意，守卫的卫兵自然不好再阻挠什么，点点头为两人放了行。

“很像当时你领我来的时候，只不过位置换了一下。”在奥尔什方关上府邸大门时，光笑着感叹道。

“哎呀，看来我不在的这段日子里，英雄阁下已经从心底承认自己是福尔唐家的人啦。”奥尔什方低下头来亲昵地碰碰光的额头，却因为戴着头盔而使动作显得有些滑稽可笑。

“早就是了啊，少拿这种话打趣我。”他用手肘轻轻撞了撞奥尔什方的腹部，“不要和我距离太近哈，被管家撞到我也不知道该怎么解释……”

“他迟早也会知道的吧？除非我们把这事儿瞒着埃马内兰。”

好像确实是这么个道理，奥尔什方的这位弟弟可真是他家少见的格外脱线的家伙。

“我和伯爵打过招呼了，一会儿你摘下头盔来我就出来……”光之战士在伯爵的书房前站定，指着窗外的天空示意奥尔什方解释事情原委的时候自己要跑到这里看会儿风景。

蓝发的精灵自然不乐意了，他轻轻扣住对方的手腕：“说不过去吧，挚友？我不信你猜不到我要和父亲谈什么。”

“正因为我能猜到，所以我才不想听。”两个人的关系直到现在也没有公开，除了艾默里克以外，或许其他人仍还以为两人只是关系好到不行的朋友。

这让他怎么面对老伯爵嘛！早就把人家儿子撬走了还“名不正言不顺”地成为了福尔唐家的一员，福尔唐家怎么说也是四大贵族之一，奥尔什方本来就是私生子的出身，现在又和男人搞到了一起，虽然搞的对象是个英雄——可放在封建观念仍没完全瓦解破除的伊修加德也足够离经叛道了。

先不提老伯爵怎么想，单是阿图瓦雷尔的反应估计就蛮令人头疼。

“挚友，你得明白这对于我的意义。”奥尔什方用手掌握住他的，精灵的掌心很暖，再也不似之前温凉的触感，他现在更像那个原来的奥尔什方了——他用手指轻轻刮擦这光掌心的软肉，光之战士犹豫了起来。

而事情远不像两人所想那般顺利，就在光之战士犹豫着是否要进去接受来自长辈的“目光审视”时，他们身后传来一道光之战士无论如何都没想到的声音。

“英雄？你从前线平安归来了啊，辛苦了！这位是你的朋友吗？要把他引荐给父亲？”

是阿图瓦雷尔！光之战士狠瞪着奥尔什方仿佛在问他怎么办。奥尔什方显得坦然多了，他用自己大哥看不见的细微动作（光之战士确信他看到爱人小幅度地耸了耸肩）表示了自己的不在乎。

“阿图瓦雷尔，好久不见，我正是要把这位朋友引荐给伯爵——平日很少在府邸见到你呢，听老伯爵说你因为新政一类的事情很忙碌啊。”

“啊，正是，不过今日是休班，我刚去看了看埃马内兰，现在回来想向父亲讨教一些问题……那么，一起进去吗？”说话间，阿图瓦雷尔已将手放到了门把手上。

光之战士绝望了。他确信返生者是个看热闹不嫌事儿大的，在父兄面前一脸正经地复述着自己如何回到这个世界然后话题会从他遇到光之战士的那一刻开始失控——本来他们就没能在“是否两个人一起向老伯爵坦白”上达成一致共识，而现在又来了个没法逃过去的大麻烦。

阿图瓦雷尔要是打人的话，拳头会招呼到谁身上？他趁着福尔唐家的新伯爵将注意力集中在门上，在后面给奥尔什方递了个威胁的眼神。

接收到“爱意”的精灵开开心心地用食指点一下嘴唇附近，好心情地给了给飞吻作为回应。

人都要给他气昏了。

“父亲，”福尔唐家的长子率先向伏案写作的老伯爵打了招呼，紧接着他开始介绍身后的人：“没想到今天英雄也来拜访您呢，还带了朋友过来……工作上的问题等客人们走后我再想您请教吧，光似乎还有别的要事。”

光用余光悄悄瞄了一眼奥尔什方，方才还显得游刃有余的家伙此时已经呆住了——不怪他不能理解父子相见分外感动的心情，但是，就这样大脑当机的话，难不成还要自己亲口告诉老伯爵我和奥尔什方相爱已久这种话吗？

“英雄，上次见面还是在神殿骑士团总部呢，你的伤好些了吗？”老伯爵站起身来，光微微欠身点头：“好很多了，谢谢您当时的关照，自那以后心中就一直在想着您让我常回府上看看的建议，于是养病也有动力了些。”

“听说你去了东方吗，连问候的方式都已经是那边的风格了。真了不起啊，‘所到之处必是光明’……”

“您过誉了，”光之战士双颊微红，“其实今日前来，更重要的是想把这位在旅途中认识的朋友引荐给您。”他说到此时也抬头看一眼阿图瓦雷尔，在得到对方肯定的眼神后，他看向奥尔什方，恋人自然懂得该接下来该做什么。

奥尔什方将头盔摘了下来，屋子里毫不意外地出现了了倒吸凉气的声音，光之战士连忙解释：“我是很久前在交汇河营地遇到他的，那时我也不知道他是谁——直到他跟我到奥萨德那边，我才知道他是谁，后来又因为战争的事情一直没能走开，所以拖到现在……”

“等等，你确定他是奥尔什方？”阿图瓦雷尔率先提出异议，死者复生这事儿他根本不信，况且如果对方是什么“能骗倒光之战士”的魔物的话就更糟了。

光之战士显然没想到先提出质疑的会是阿图瓦雷尔，他有点着急地望了看了奥尔什方一眼：你大哥在针对你这件事上真是毫不放松啊。

奥尔什方挑了挑眉，不过这次他本来就没打算让光替他说太多，尤其是阿图瓦雷尔也在的情况下——他和这位兄长绝不是因为经历了那场黄昏就能迅速和解的关系。

“我是奥尔什方·灰石。父亲，大哥，很久不见了。”

老伯爵是犹豫地沉默着想要听完这个与儿子长相几乎说是一模一样的男人讲明事情的来龙去脉，因为英雄已经选择相信了他是奥尔什方——但这其中也有很多不同之处，毕竟他是不能随随便便将来路不明的人认为是自己的儿子的——可英雄或许可以因为不算过分熟识而有所疏忽。

“不如我先出去，你们慢慢交谈……”光之战士不太乐意参与到别人的家事中，尤其是阿图瓦雷尔看起来已经准备好了格外多的问题来刁难外形酷似“奥尔什方”的奥尔什方，为了不表现出过分的偏袒，他还是趁早溜出去的好。

“那件事，怎么办？”奥尔什方叫住他，用只有他们两个才能听懂的模糊措辞发问。

“你一起说了就行，我在外面呆会儿。”

阿图瓦雷尔看看父亲，又看了看英雄和酷似胞弟的家伙，确信了这是他与父亲无法猜透的谜题——光之战士毫无怜悯之心地丢下“奥尔什方”一溜烟跑了，只剩下他们三人在书房中面面相觑。

“我是从交汇河营地醒来的……”这是奥尔什方第一次以自己的视角来向别人阐述他自复生后，与冒险者间发生的一系列故事。

【4】

阿图瓦雷尔对于“光之战士与自己同父异母的胞弟其实是情侣”一事表现得比老伯爵更为偏激——光之战士确信是奥尔什方故意说了什么能戳到他大哥雷点的话才导致了现在这个局面。

“大哥的神情真的很精彩，你应该在屋子里看着的。”从福尔唐家用过晚膳回到旅馆的路上，精灵也不顾交谈时夜间的凉风会引起腹痛而自顾自地说着，他还在为今天下午的在书房中发生的事情感到兴奋——

说是因为阿图瓦雷尔精彩纷呈的表情而感到愉悦其实并不准确，当他说出“自己在与英雄保持稳定而长期的交往关系中”时，老伯爵的态度很快由惊讶转为了祝福，这才是令奥尔什方真正感受到快乐的事情，大哥一脸的难以言喻只能算是助兴的小插曲罢了。

“奥尔什方，”他的挚友突然放缓脚步抬头看向他，语气中满是调笑的意味，“原来你还有这样的一面啊，我本来以为……”

盔甲人不在乎夜间的风雪，反倒因天气的恶劣降低了路人看清他的可能性而放肆地将面罩掀开露出脸来，果不其然，他的恋人抬着头望他，脸上是揶揄的笑容。风吹得他的脸颊红红的，鼻子也是，奥尔什方靠近点帮他把斗篷系紧：“以为什么？我是个圣人？”

“也没那么夸张，”光之战士顺势用冰凉的脸蛋去蹭奥尔什方的手，皮革质地的手套不但没给他安慰反倒令他的脸颊摩擦地更痛了些，“不过，你真的会被这种事情逗乐吗？”

“他那个人特别认真的，还有点自负，听到了我和男人在一起的消息，估计心里震撼的要死......不知道你是怎么想的，但看到他那样我反倒觉得比平常可爱。”奥尔什方揽住光之战士，身高与体型的差异倒是能帮对方挡住了部分风雪侵袭。

“好坏啊，还很孩子气。”光笑着用手指去捏捏精灵露出来的脸，“但你对他的态度比我想象中更温和，我记得之前见到你和他碰到一起的时候，你们关系蛮僵硬的。”

“我们不是也很久不见了吗，说关系最僵其实还是在小时候；大概因为是长子总会想要承担更多责任吧，他的家族荣誉观念特别强烈，学习练剑也很刻苦——他是个很好的人，与我有隔阂也不过是因为我是私生子的缘故……奥尔什方·灰石，我的名字里可没有福尔唐。”

奥尔什方提起过去的时候会露出少有的一点伤感，哪怕是之前在龙涎与他说起有关私生子的话题时表现得好像是在说别人的故事一般，他仍然能感受到他语言下难以释怀的情感。

“长大后就好很多了，夫人在我被授予骑士爵位后也不太有所刁难，而我常驻巨龙首营地后很少回去，用工作填满情感上的空缺也挺好的，为过往纠结着实在是一件没有意义的事情，光也这样觉得吧？”

“是啊。于是我每次想到都会感慨你的毅力与决心，在这种环境下成长还长成了那么棒的骑士，真的很了不起，奥尔什方。”

“真敢说啊，挚友，你是在对我告白吗？”

“是。”光之战士坦坦荡荡地承认了，“把赞美与爱一直藏在心里，因为害羞而总等待着你来挖掘，好像也是很不体恤你的做法。如果你想听我夸你，想听我多对你说些情话的话，我这次可不会吝啬了。”

虽然复生后再很多地方都已经明确地感受到了对方的主动，但被如此直白地告知的奥尔什方还是有点惊异的，曾经被动的一方是被什么改变成这种样子？

“我不在的日子里，有跟人学习了怎样经营一段恋爱吗？还是说被桑克瑞德传授了经验？”

“开玩笑的话倒可以这样说，但具体是因为什么，你我都应该相当清楚。所以我至今也想不明白为什么某人愿意在交汇河把人救起来也不愿摘下自己的头盔。”

“……我当时只是觉得屠龙英雄在交汇河钓鱼被冻死的讣告登在报纸上有些可笑罢了。”奥尔什方小声反驳到。

“可那天在旅馆里是你主动摘下面具来向我道歉的。”

“……你自己明白你在用什么样的方式逼我——我从来没有那样强烈地感觉到自己是一个残忍的人。”

“所以我现在会如此直白地回应你对我的情感，毕竟我不想成为你那样残忍的人。”

精灵低下头来去亲亲光的额头，温热的嘴唇碰到皮肤时，光之战士觉得一股暖流从心中缓缓淌开。

“那我再道一次歉好不好？”奥尔什方垂头丧气的样子相当可爱——光之战士用腰间的太刀刀柄撞撞对方的腹部：“不要道歉，同样的错误不要再犯。”

奥尔什方有些迷惑：“我现在可什么事情都没瞒过你。”

“我的意思是，你要珍惜你现在的生活，不要再像之前那么莽撞了……在同一个地方栽倒两次的人很蠢的。”

之前总是答应下他要求的爱人毫不犹豫地给了他否定的答复：“如果真的再出现那种情况，我下意识肯定也会挡在你的前面的。”

“……你果然对我就是特别残忍。”光之战士沉默了一会儿，最终咬牙切齿地吐出这样一句话。

“你不要总说这种事情嘛，我真的没法回答，谈谈别的好不好？譬如今天家里做的柠檬挞好不好吃？”

光之战士虽然生气却又拿奥尔什方没一点办法，他觉得自己被气得头疼。

但很快他就发现那并不是因为对方而感到头疼，而是之前那种奇妙的眩晕感在此刻突然袭击了他，他觉得站也站不稳了，下意识扶住奥尔什方的身体做支撑，而精灵已经发现了他的异常。

奥尔什方应该是在叫他的，他在喊他的名字，可那声音却越来越远，最终变成一个模糊的小点隐在了伊修加德逐渐消散的呼啸风声里。

他现在只能听到“那个声音”了。

今天的柠檬挞好酸，我想吃甜甜的东西。现在，他心里迫切地想要把这一句尤为不重要的回答告诉奥尔什方。

TBC.


	12. 永逝的春日

【1】

他在醒来后带着精灵来到利姆萨·罗敏萨，而无论奥尔什方怎样劝诫他去摩杜纳休养都被他一一驳回，奥尔什方在面对格外坚定的光之战士时永远都是先选择退让的那位，于是英雄如愿以偿，在红莲的怒潮归于平息后终于回到他能称得上是“故乡”的地方。

海风总是湿润又温暖的，然而太阳却不似远东之国的温和，再加上下盘旋式的建筑设计与千篇一律的吊桥道路，奥尔什方不出意外地在这里转昏了头，光之战士拉着他的手继续行进，而他的手指却总在两人穿过人流时有想要从对方掌心中脱出的趋势，在一次濒临冲散边缘的时刻，对方终于显露出了焦躁的情绪，手掌张开而后不由分说地将手指挤进奥尔什方的指间死死扣住，没掌控好的力道让精灵疼得在心里倒吸凉气，他那一瞬间几乎以为手指骨要被爱人夹断，之后便是对方稍稍松了气力，指根处的椭圆形的茧与粗糙的皮肤触着他的神经末梢，他指腹碰到一处伤口新长好的口子。

不知道是什么时候留下的，但总不该是削那只仙女苹果的时候吧？被他强行按在床上休息的光之战士无聊到将房间里所有的苹果和橙子都削了皮，又或者是不知哪一场战斗时留下的伤口终于长完全了——他压下指尖摸着那一道较周围皮肤微微鼓起的地方，想必那是白中透着点粉色的嫩肉，与对方因战斗和体力劳动而总是粗糙的手掌显得格格不入。

奥尔什方的抚摸虽不带任何色情的意味，但总归还是让人觉得痒，于是脚步停顿与人流缝隙的一道余裕间他向后回了头，精灵第一时间是将视线投了过去，然后后知后觉地止住了手上的动作。

“不可以吗？”精灵低头望向光时，手指轻轻捏了捏对方的指头。

也不是不可以，更亲密的行为也是有过很多次了，他不过是真觉得有些痒而已——但奥尔什方很喜欢在这种小地方攫住他的心思，于是他连最基本的诉求都难以启齿，只后悔自己当初要回头看他一眼的决定。

好在上天总是眷顾着光之战士的感受，还不等他开口，就有冒冒失失的路人将两人撞开了，确实是直接冲着两人拉着手的方向毫无偏差地撞过来，精准打击的同时还压低了帽沿小声地骂了几句——光看到奥尔什方的眉头皱起，表情变得凝固起来。他趁精灵愣神之余又牵起了对方的手，但这次他选择慢慢沿着边侧跟着人流挪动，于是他与奥尔什方之间的距离变得亲密又黏腻起来。

“那个人应当是真的很着急吧，说的话不算很好听呢。”

光能听出来对方的不满，但强压着火气保持着风度为对方的失礼“开脱”的行为也实属有趣，于是他以一个笑容作为安抚：“民风纯朴，习惯了就好。”

“你也是？”精灵俯下身子将嘴唇凑到光的耳侧悄悄逗他——也不过就是逗他罢了，奥尔什方是没见过他这样粗鲁过的，他不具备某种特质，却又相当独特——纵使对已经是恋人身份的奥尔什方来说，英雄也是个相当难定义的人。

“也许也会，不过很难。”英雄仰起头来，脖颈从领口中探出来，露出线条流畅的肌肉，他用牙齿咬了咬奥尔什方的尖耳，冰凉的耳饰磕到牙齿时奥尔什方不由地缩了下身体，隔着金属的壳体却给肉体带来刺激的行为反倒更让他觉得难耐，他皱着眉头向下瞥去，看到那只刚牵过他的手正握在刀柄处蛰伏着，拇指的指甲被修得整齐而圆润。

他不知道自己为什么会首先注意到这个，好像那一瞬间的意识不是他本人所控制的了，他只是盲目地看着他身边的男人，只要视线能够黏在对方的身上就行。

“这是另一种民风淳朴。”光抬起手捏了捏精灵的耳侧，奥尔什方顺势将身体直了起来。

“很热情，我喜欢。”精灵直言不讳。

“与远东的海岸不同，以海盗发家的利姆萨·罗敏萨的风格总是粗犷豪迈，但或许也与天气有些关系——热得不像话，是不是？”从隐蔽着市场的通道中钻出的两人在踏进骄阳的炙烤前先是嗅到了海风的气息，从高大的拱门处送来的新鲜空气叫奥尔什方觉得精神清醒了不少：“但夏天不正就是这样吗！”

“如果忽略掉你因穿得太厚而显得比平日萎蔫的面色的话，你说的还是能让我信服的。”

考虑到精灵晕船的体质，两人出发时就直接选择了飞空艇作为交通工具，虽然特意穿了较平日更轻薄的衣物与装备，但奥尔什方还是显得有些耐受不住潮热的天气——他本就是高寒地区的精灵种族，又加之今日对外界的环境越发的敏感，就算嘴上不说，从面色来看也知道他并不舒服。

光之战士示意对方在门口的阴凉地方吹着海风缓一缓，而自己则凑到市场的交易板上为对方挑选起合适的衣物与装备——他打算明日带对方去钓鱼，顺便也让对方感受一下南方的海域是怎样一种光景。

并不是他心太大以至于毫不在意那莫名其妙又突如其来的昏厥，而是正因为恐惧着突然与对方不告而别的那日来临，他才想要尽可能将所有想法付诸实践。于是“与对方一起去享受海都的夏日”和“带对方去翻云雾海看看龙的遗迹”很快便被他提上日程，至于重返东方与对方以恋人的身份游历一番和回到库尔札斯与对方在风雪中跋涉则被他先行按下，他得让更多的土地上出现两人一起的足迹。

奥尔什方当然知道他在盘算什么，可他并不想因为情爱就简单妥协，那日光晕倒在他怀中的情景历历在目——他那一瞬是手足无措的，怕他醒不来，又怕他们不能再相见，甚至连道别都没有。许是死而复生失而复得的感觉太好了，他很早前就开始变得患得患失，所以哪怕是对方在醒来后紧握着他的手，肆意地亲吻着他的嘴唇时，那种恐惧与不安都没能消散分毫。

他在意的不是夏天与未知风景的光彩，而是想要在应允了对方的要求后得到他本不该拥有的权利：如果旅途中这位英雄再晕过去的话，他就不得不乖乖听从精灵的安排，回到摩杜纳的石之家休养，等待贤人醒来或自己昏迷的那一刻到来。

奥尔什方在出发前监督大英雄给石之家的塔塔露与可露儿写了信，两人甚至因此小小地闹了别扭——光认为奥尔什方在这方面显得过于偏执，而精灵总觉得对方双标得严重，他当时要上战场时对方可没少给他脸色看。

白热的阳光灼得有些刺眼，他抱着手臂倚靠在散发着热度的白石墙壁上闭目养神，汗珠从额头与鬓角流下来在颊上刻蚀出痕迹，海风一吹，便又成了干涸的皮肤。他黑漆的视野中突突地跃动着光晕，又很快转化成一阵阵混合的光线嗡鸣。他想就着还算清爽的海风打个盹，但汗流得很多，他知道自己一定是醒着的。

“……你累了吗？我们这就去旅馆。”

他睁开眼睛，一瞬间看不太清楚，只觉得头晕，隐约看见对方怀里抱了东西，下意识弯腰去拿的时候被光用手背触碰了额头。男人是凉的，骨节与薄薄的皮肉都透着凉气，似乎是从什么阴冷潮湿处呆久了来侵入他，又不似雪原咄咄逼人，只一点就叫他觉得舒服。光之战士用手背去贴他的脸颊，滚烫的皮肤接触到凉物自然下意识贴了上去，他微微侧了脖子，将嘴唇吻在光的手背上。

“这么热……怕不是中暑了吧。”

“只稍有些不舒服罢了，大约休息一下就好。我来帮你拿。”

“不用。你再撑一下，旅馆离这里不远的。”

他握住奥尔什方的手，手掌完全裹住对方的手指，待精灵从日光夺目的光芒中定住神后，他试探一样捏了捏对方的手指，他和奥尔什方的掌心中都沁了汗：“抓好我，不要走散了。”

【2】

虽然初来乍到并不适应，但奥尔什方的恢复能力的确很好，只歇息半天就又生龙活虎起来，光自然是不愿耽搁时间的，下午将近四点仍是换了衣服拿了钓具要动身去盛夏滩垂钓。精灵拦不住他，又念及傍晚的温度不太折磨人，于是也不再阻止，两人便一同赶往和风陆门。

那地方其实并没有什么很珍贵的鱼，只是距离比较近路上好返回罢了，他最想去的是太阳海岸，不过路上就要耽搁几个小时的话，晚上一定是没办法返回利姆萨·罗敏萨的。

“光实在很喜欢钓鱼啊，刚结束伊修加德的事情时，也是在闲暇的时候钓鱼。”

也不算是，但比起在冰面上发呆倒还不如垂钓，抱着这样的心思，光之战士在围裹的严严实实的斗篷与棉袍中昏了过去，而被精灵抱回到交汇河营地后，他再也没能想起钓鱼一事。

“我倒不喜欢这种格外静的娱乐活动，在雪地中对着木桩练剑和在被烘烤的暖和的屋内赤着上身做俯卧撑对我来说还是更有吸引力。”

“如果不是巨龙首的指挥官，而像我一样整日奔波在外的话，奥尔什方也会爱上钓鱼的——人沉静下来时会考虑到很多不一样的想法，我常常在钓上一条鱼后能做出一个决定——这个决定一定是经过深思熟虑的，起码能经得起鱼咬钩的考验。”光之战士并不急于自己坐下钓鱼，只是将工具一类摆好，将挂好鱼饵的钓竿递给奥尔什方一把，示意对方先试试。

“那么，不经过鱼儿咬钩的决定就会后悔了？”这是他第一次钓鱼，连渔竿都不会甩，需得光一步步教他。

“不会，但顺着某条路走下去的时候总觉得不安心。”

“那现在是吗？”奥尔什方将渔竿甩下去，坠水的轻微声响从崖底传来，这次倒没像第一次时直接勾住峭崖的石块。光之战士蹲下身来在他身旁看着，他看的是海，太阳落下后天就会变成墨蓝色，没有星星时就只能借着远处的灯塔仔细将逐渐暗淡的世界观摩了，他念想着的月亮今日休了工，海面被风吹起黑色的涟漪。

“也有决定是不需要思考就能够说出答案的。此时我更倾向于得到自己想要的，所以理智所剩无几。”

“是吗？比起我刚刚认识你时，你已经成熟稳重很多了。从东方来的沉默寡言的剑客，与为了完全不相干的人傻乎乎奔走在雪原上的战士虽然差别很大，都是我视如珍宝的家伙。”他手上的渔竿开始剧烈的摇摆起来，而奥尔什方不打算理会咬钩的鱼儿，只是握着竿的肌肉紧绷了些，他想要听听对方怎么说。

“真的很傻吗？”他有点在意自己一开始在对方眼中是什么形象。

“是我失言，那称得上圣人般的稚气，隐忍又温顺，比火焰还灼目的英雄温暖地叫人着迷。”鱼儿脱钩了，在他们都看不到的地方遁入后激起圈圈浪花，而整个海还是宁静的，天幕上的云层挤压着水面，他和光是被倒置在水下颠倒着的世界中，时间而由此静止。

光之战士不打算理会对方过热到离谱的发言——大约他自己那时的确有些憨气，但也不妨什么——或许正是这种特质才叫奥尔什方对他刮目相看，他从草丛中摸出一颗石子丢进水中：“那现在呢。”

“现在在我眼中倒像个凡人了，可爱而有脾气的家伙，比圣人还叫我倾慕，让我神魂颠倒的。”精灵一只手从渔竿上松开，他本意是想摸着对方的头发，但光是仰着头看他，奥尔什方身后的灯塔在对方的蓝眼睛里烧成一小簇火苗，周身的空气是网，而他的眼睛是海洋，他被网子兜起来，差一个吻的距离就能溺进光的海。

于是他用手指摸着对方耳后的发丝，垂下眼睛看着他的恋人。

“这就是不假思索作出决定的情况，最后我会得到我想要的——但过程却相当折磨，以至于现在也同样在折磨着我。”

“具体说说？”他将渔竿收了起来放到身边，把面向转到光的那侧，“我一个深爱你的人，如何总是折磨你，甚至到了生死不休的地步？”

死亡与他自然是不必多提的苦痛，纵使在库尔札斯西部高地面对他的墓碑时已能够露出释然的笑容，但念及到还能触碰他的时日，念及到他伏在身旁说话时的情景，他总为那些藏在心底的，而对方从未触碰到的情感感到遗憾。他等待着对方刨开那层厚重的泥土找到那热烈而不输给任何人的炽热情感，最终却只等来爱人的长眠。那如火的情感因此再也没有机会迸发，只一同与爱人的躯体葬在了冻土下。

可又怎么能将贪得无厌与折磨混为一谈——死者的复生于他本来是慷慨的馈赠，起码能给他再同他多讲一句话的机会，命运其实是多么爱怜着他。

“很难说啊，直接问这种问题。”光的食指抵在鼻尖下，眉头簇起来干笑两声：“我之前从未想过你会离开，也没有在那天后想过你会回来；而现在我不禁担心着你的离开，或许以后也会总抱着你还会回到我身边的期许……说起来轻飘飘的，但确实令我感到苦恼。”

精灵动动耳朵听到来自水面的细微声响，空气中潮湿的味道越发浓重起来，今夜约是要下雨了。

“又有什么不一样呢，无论我在与不在，你的每一步都走得很好，你的每一个决定都没有让关注你的人，爱你的人，包括你自己感到失望，对不对？”

“大道理谁不会讲呢，但投射到行为中完全又是完全不同的样子；我一人时也想着要劝解自己不要总想着那些还没来到的或是说也许永远不会来到的事情，但这太困难了，奥尔什方……”云层在他说话的功夫继续下沉，将黑夜挤进灰蒙的团状后终于开始坠落了，豆大的雨滴打碎海面，折断地上的草茎，又将光前额的头发打湿了，他的额发软绵绵地贴在额头上——奥尔什方抬起手来想替他挡住脑袋上方的雨滴。

“那边有个石窟，去那里避一避雨。”光握住精灵的手腕，踏着开始变得松软湿润的泥土向海词石窟的方向快速奔去，奥尔什方被他拉着跌跌撞撞地跑，他看到对方的小腿上粘附着混着沙尘的雨水。

“这就是夏天吗？”在两人停留在洞窟的石碑前喘息的空隙间，奥尔什方突然说出这样的话来。

光之战士还未想好怎么答他，下意识顺着对方的目光向窟外望去，白色的闪电将洞口那一方有限的天幕撕裂开来，他这才意识到奥尔什方或许并未见识过夏日的暴雨。

“和在黑衣森林与在黄金港见过的景色也不太一样，夏天有这样的天气让人觉得很舒服。”

“嗯，你会喜欢这些变化的季节吗？想必总是隆冬的话，你也会感到厌烦吧。”

“也没有这种感受，只是觉得新奇罢了……”奥尔什方仍是眺望着洞外的风雨，“虽说因为灵灾的缘故伊修加德并没有这些季节，但总有值得期待的事情如寒冬中春日到来的气息般值得期待——”

光稍稍点头示意对方继续说下去。

“想到亲人，朋友与民众不再因龙族而痛苦流泪，想到国家的大门再次向外界大敞，想到腐朽的制度被连根拔起，贵族与平民的隔阂与沟壑被消除被填平，我就觉得那就是春天，那就是我期待的，比天气变化更令人向往的日子——那是我作为这个国家的骑士，这个国家的一员的梦想。”

“不愧是奥尔什方啊，”光倚着墙壁稍稍低下头去感叹：“忠于国家，热爱人民，永远秉持着骑士的信念，期待着曙光出现的明天……”

精灵是不习惯对方夸赞他的，于是趁着停顿的空档迅速改了话题：“光也是如此啊，为了自己的故乡，甚至是别人的故乡，一次次将自己置于险境，却总不停下向前的步伐，于我来说也是相当敬佩的人，也正是这种特质，才使你显得比别人更加伟大。”

“不要用伟大那种词啊……”似乎是泥土混合着雨水的淡淡腥气叫他感到不适，光轻轻抽动了下鼻子，“为了朋友的笑容而努力……”他记起这是对方常挂在嘴边的话，而此刻自己就这样自然而然地提起了。

“有时不过是被人推着走而已——因为大家似乎没有更多的时间来寻找可以替代的对象。”他确实这样想过，纵使自己是独一无二的，可“英雄”只不过是一个标签，它的少有不因为独一无二，只是基数相对小而已，这一点光之战士相当明白。

“世界上哪有什么能够被完全替代的角色呢，”蓝发的精灵将视线转向光之战士，方才被雨水打湿的头发粘连在一起，他笑起来叫潮湿昏暗的洞穴中平添了几分暖意：“譬如于我，你就是一块独特的形状，世界上再无什么人能像挚友这般，能够如此严丝合缝地嵌入我的世界而将它构造圆满。”

“那如果这块空隙因为意外而永远地空缺了，那又该如何弥补呢？越是对自己来说意义非凡的人，大约形状越是独特，能弥补缺口的可能性也越小吧。”

“离开的人或许不是空缺，而是一块既定的形状印刻在你的世界中……流动的时间将你的生活撕开裂口，再把你遇到的新的朋友与经历塞进空隙中，棱角就很快被磨平，你的世界将再次完整起来……”

他想要说什么呢？如此弯弯绕绕地去打开一个话题，与对方平日的风格并不相像——光之战士甚至有些怀念过去的时候了，他与奥尔什方不必考虑这些问题——他们不在乎这些，也想不到这些。

“我想，大概你还会遇到别人。”

“像我一样爱慕着你，追随着你的人，甚至比我所能做到的更多——或许在我离开许久后，他也将占据你的心灵，如我现在对你做的那般。”

光不知道该如何驳他，更令他奇怪的是奥尔什方为什么突然要说这些，好像对方已经预知到他们的宿命必将是分离：是他的身体感受到了死亡的威胁吗？还是说他有什么别的想法……

“突然说这些，肯定把你吓到了，”奥尔什方缓步向他走来，依旧是微笑着的表情，他握住光的手，手指摩挲着对方粗糙而满布伤痕的皮肤：“这都是我很早前，还没能对你坦诚相待时想过的事情，你如果觉得有负担，当作耳旁风就好，别太在意。”

他该在意什么呢。是对方的离开与在自己世界中的固化，还是那个未来会像他一样的闯入自己世界中的人——像他一样的，炽热又真挚，浪漫而奔放的灵魂，这世间真的还有吗。

他莫名其妙地想要否认，又无从下口，到头来只想到了用对方有关“春天”的话题作为突破口：“我不认同你有关春天的想法，奥尔什方。如果缺憾因人的意志而轻易被改变性质，那命运对每一个身处其中的角色是否都显得过于宽容——”

精灵握着他的手，在爱人垂下眼帘的睫毛颤动中静静地等待着对方的下一句话。

“——遗憾就是遗憾，不因时间流动而被释怀。”

“就像库尔札斯的冰原不会因伊修加德的新生而解冻，我也不会因与他人相遇而觉得我们的故事结束地合情合理。”

“我没经历过死亡，也不像你般有着明确的信念，但我知道我是贪心的人，我不需要未来的什么成为我的安慰，我只想尽力留住我现在拥有的春天。”

【3】

奥尔什方对那道来自东方的神谕记得很清楚。他称不上完全相信那东西，但考虑到占星学的可靠性与那些确实与事实相符的暗喻关系，他也没办法忽视那预言。

对于死过一次的人来说，生的魅力比以往任何时刻都要大，但对死亡的恐惧不因此增加，反而使他看待生死时更加豁达。但光之战士并不乐意接受这一点：他不希望奥尔什方总是在他身边划过的流星，于是在外旅行的日子里总要多写几封信寄送来，似乎这样便能将奥尔什方一直栓在了身边与他一起冒险一样。

莫名其妙地，在能看到莫古力的地方，奥尔什方偶尔会收到对方送来的惊喜，随信还会附赠一些奇怪的小礼物，于是在荒郊野外从背包中掏出随便一组笔墨来给对方回信变成了常态，邮差们常常抱怨他写字太慢，又抱怨这两位主顾都是喜好乱跑的人，这给它们的工作添了大麻烦。

他不太明白这是什么原理，但收到英雄的来信总归是开心的——光尽可能简洁地向他描述他见到的风景与要拯救的人们，精灵毫不怀疑那个世界的人们也爱上了这位英雄，那人所到之处，必将是高昂的凯旋之歌。

光之战士在夺回“妖灵乡”的黑夜时，给他寄来了热情洋溢的信——那时的精灵正在黄金港的望海楼休养，在龙堡附近的旅行与翻云雾海的探索似乎是越来越让他吃不消了，他不得不选择回到远东，回到气候湿润和温和的地方。

他说伊尔美格如伊修加德般是山麓地带，唯一不同的是那里总是一副春意盎然的景象，光寄了油画过来，奥尔什方偶尔也看着它们想象家乡的春日该是何种光景——

不过那也只是想象罢了。属于伊修加德的真正的春天，要到什么时候才能来临呢？

他在书桌前铺开信纸，就着西沉的余晖给他的爱人回信，那一寸寸消失在他桌角的光芒让暗黑的天幕一点点吞噬掉了他的皮肤，轮廓，甚至伏案书写的身形。

但他沉迷于为回信加上最后漂亮的一句话，因而忘记点起屋内的灯光。

“期待着你归来，如久违的春神再次降临我的薄暮。”

他的笔尖最后勾画出一个圆满的句号。

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本系列完结。lof有一点后话，可选择忽略。


End file.
